Somewhere I Belong
by angyxoxo
Summary: -Complete- THE LAST CHAPTER IS UP! Summary: Wolverine brings home a drunken acolyte who joins the team and meets the ever so beautiful yet, hostile Rogue. ROMY!
1. Shitfaced

Y'all know the dilly yo, that I don't own these characters, marvel or anything else. Sometimes I wish I did, but wishing ain't having… oh well. Y'all know the drill.. blah blah blah.

This story is going to be my version of what happens when Gambit joins the team. Obviously, it will be an A/U though, there are certain facts that will remain such as Evan joining the morlocks, Tabby returning to the X-Men, Magneto disappearing though not by the means of Apocalypse, and I'm cutting Amanda out of the story as much as I enjoy Amanda. Okie dokie, so that's it for the stuff you need to know. Enjoy!

**Author's Note:** First and foremost, I did not abandon all you wonderful readers voluntarily. It was not of my doing and I basically cried when I realized that ff.net had deleted my account. I wasn't even going to continue with writing anymore, but then I thought it was unfair to my loyal readers and to myself since I do love writing so much. Thus, I've set up another account temporarily while I continue to e-mail ff.net for an explanation (which they still haven't provided me with), until I know why my account was deleted and if it can be recovered. I doubt it will ever be recovered though and I'm upset about it. But I still am looking for that explanation because it's been a week and they have not replied to my six e-mails. If you like, you could join in this little war with me and help me e-mail them and asked why they deleted Remy's Ange's account which was my previous name obviously. Until I receive a reply, I'm not going to write anything new but instead, take this as an opportunity to revise my old chapters and re-write the lost ones and post them up. So, it'll be a while before you all will get to read anything that is completely new. I wholeheartedly apologize for this, but I'm sure you can understand how disheartened and hurt I am over this whole pathetic matter. Thank you.

**Somewhere I Belong**

"Anot'er shot, homme." The mutant known as Gambit or to the ladies as Remy LeBeau requested to the bartender.

"Kid, don't you think you've had enough." The bartender asked while looking at the young man with some concern. The bartender knew the next shot would be his eighth and he wasn't sure how high his tolerance level was considering he had gulped down a few pints of beer along with the multiples of shots he had taken.

"Look, Remy does de paying, you do de pouring. Like I said, anot'er shot, homme." The young man with the unusual eyes replied with dead seriousness all over his face.

"Whatever. Your funeral." The bartended mumbled as he poured him another shot.

Remy downed the shot in a swift gulp and allowed the burning sensation from the alcohol to sink in for a bit before he reached for the lemon slice. When he was done biting into the lemon slice, he quickly looked up at the bartender again. "Anot'er shot, homme." He requested again.

"Don't ya think you've had enough, bub?" A gruff voice asked from his left. Immediately, Remy turned to his side and found himself staring into the hard brown eyes of the mutant known as Wolverine.

"What's it to you?" Gambit snorted as he stared into the stockier man's eyes.

Feeling the uneasiness from the acolyte's stare especially since he had the most unusual red on black eyes, Wolverine adverted his attention back to his beer. "Frankly, I really couldn't give a fuck, Cajun. Just don't want to be here when you die from alcohol poisoning. Don't want those damn government agents trying to pin it on me."

Gambit simply laughed with sarcasm. "If I could be dead right now, I'd be happy." He stated and turned back to the bartender to signal for another shot.

The bartender reluctantly poured him another one, which Remy gulped down faster than the last.

"Where's your acolyte buddies?" Wolverine asked in a tone of nonchalance, but was internally rather curious about the answer.

"Hmm.. funny y'asked. Don't know. Don't really give a fuck." Gambit slurred as he began to notice how hard it was to remain sitting upright.

"Seriously, Gumbo. Since Magneto's disappearance, where the rest of you acolytes been hiding?" Wolverine asked more aggressively and he turned to look at the drowsy eyed Cajun.

"If y'must know, John gone home, Piotr gone home, and Victor well, who really gives a fuck about Victor." He responded as he tried to hold his head from collapsing on the table.

Wolverine chuckled at his Sabretooth comment. "Good point, Cajun."

Then, the two men sat in silence for a while. Gambit was trying extremely hard to keep his head up and his eyes open, but found it a tremendously difficult task to do. Wolverine, on the other hand, continued to drink his beer while contemplating on whether or not he should bring the Cajun back to the Institute. It was obvious that the Cajun had nowhere to go and he could smell that the Cajun wasn't a bad guy, just somewhat confused. Damn, why can't Storm or Hank or the Professor be here right now? At least they'd know what to do, he thought bitterly and gulped down the rest of his beer.

While Wolverine continued to assess the pros and cons of bringing an acolyte back to the Institute, Gambit slowly closed his eyes. It felt so good to have them closed, he thought as he felt his head get heavier.

All of a sudden, his head dropped down and hit the bar counter hard. Upon hearing the large thump, Wolverine looked over at the fallen acolyte once more. Do I really want to bring home a shit-faced acolyte? He wondered but he knew what he had to do.

He lifted Remy up and dragged him out of the bar. He plopped young man in the backseat of the Professor's SUV and headed to the front to start the car.

"At least he won't be puking on my bike." The grumpy man growled as he drove away from the bar, and what seemingly would be the new home of the red-eyed Cajun.

-xoxo-

The sun shone violently on his face, which caused him to immediately turn over and smother his face into the pillow.

Pillow? With the realization that he was actually sleeping on an actual bed with a soft pillow for a change, he shot right up. As his eyes adjusted to the bright light, he struggled scan the huge barren room. Then, he looked down at himself and a breath of relief escaped him as he realized that he was still dressed in the clothes from the night before. Where the hell am I, he wondered.

'Mr. Lebeau. Now that you're awake, will you please join us in my office? It's the third door on the left, one level below you.'

Upon hearing the unexpected voice, he jumped up on his bed and got into defense mode while scanning the room intensively to figure out where the voice was coming from.

'One more thing, Mr. Lebeau, I am communicating with you telepathically. I apologize for the sudden intrusion, but please join us when you're ready.' The voice requested again.

Realizing who owned the voice, he immediately knew where he was. He was at the Xavier's Institute for the Gifted. He fell back on to the big soft bed. The memories of the night before slowly came back to mind. Not that he could remember much since he was so wasted, but he remembered talking to the one named Wolverine. "Must have been him who brought me here." He mumbled to himself.

His hangover began to take its toll on him as he attempted to close his eyes and relieve some of the pain. After a few minutes and with not much luck, he decided to get up and go see what the bald one wanted with him.

On his way towards the door, he glanced at himself in the mirror and it stopped him dead in his tracks. He looked at his reflection and saw a disheveled hair man with two blood shot eyes accompanied by big puffy bags. He also noticed that his goatee was joined by stubbles of misplaced hair around his jaw line. When he took a whiff of his shirt and instinctively scrunched up his nose at the pungent smell. It didn't take him long to come to the decision of showering before he met with Xavier. Frankly, Gambit couldn't remember a time when he smelled so bad and looked so disgusting.

He turned around to see if he was lucky enough to have his own private bathroom. He noticed that there were three doors in the room. He knew the one directly in front of him led to the outside hallway, thus, he tried his luck with the door on the left side of the room. When he opened it, instead of finding a bathroom, he found that it was a small walk-in closet. Fortunately, there were a few pairs of sweatpants and t-shirts with the Institute's logo, "X", on it. He grabbed a shirt and a pair of pants before closing the door. At least I won't have to change back into these rancid clothing, he thought.

With a change of clothes in hand, he went to try his luck with the other door. He opened it and found a very small private bathroom consisting of a toilet, a small sink, and a small shower. He sighed with relief. He noticed on the sink counter there was a tube of toothpaste, a toothbrush and a razor ready for him to use.

"Might as well clean up fast. Don't want t'keep 'em waiting." He muttered as he began to brush his teeth.

-xoxo-

"What's this all about, Professor?" Scott asked as he entered the Professor's office with Jean on his arm.

"Yeah, Professor? Is it serious?" She asked with some concern.

All of a sudden, Kitty joined the three by phasing through the wall and Kurt had managed to teleport into the room. "Like, what's going on? By the way, Rogue's still in the shower. She said she'd be here in just a bit." Kitty said as she joined Kurt by the Professor's desk where Ororo and Logan were standing also.

Kurt let out a loud yawn and stretched. "Yeah, Professor. Is zis serious?"

"I will explain shortly." The Professor replied and as if right on cue, a very clean Gambit walked through the door.

"What are you doing here?!?" Scott yelled and got into offense mode at the sight of the acolyte.

Gambit lifted both hands up and said in a half-jokingly manner, "Remy comes in peace."

"Scott, it's alright. Mr. Lebeau is a guest at the Institute." Professor Xavier said.

Scott resumed his upright and somewhat uptight stance again, and wrapped an arm around Jean's waist, suddenly feeling rather possessive. He did not like how the acolyte was looking at her with his red on black eyes. Remy, on the other hand, merely scoffed at Scott's sudden display of masculinity and blatant jealousy. He met the X-leader a few times in battle, but he remembered the first glance he had of the snotty mutant, he knew he didn't like him. To entice his anger even more, Remy allowed his eyes to linger a bit more on Jean's chest, and of course Scott noticed. That's why he stood in front of Jean to block her from Remy's eyes, which only made Remy chuckle softly.

"Umm.. like am I missing something here, Professor? Since when did he become a guest?" Kitty asked with confusion.

"Yah, Professor. Vas I missing sometime yesterday vhen zis happen?" Kurt asked as he scratched his head, trying to recall what he had done the day before.

"Actually, I brought the Cajun here last night." Wolverine finally spoke up.

"Since when did you hang out with Magneto's henchmen?" Scott half-asked and half-scoffed.

"Remy don't work for buckethead anymore." Gambit spoke up on his own behalf.

"Right. That's just because Magneto vanished. If he hadn't, you wouldn't be here right now and we would still be on opposing sides. How do we know that you're not here under Magneto's orders? Perhaps you're just trying to infiltrate into the Institute. Destroy us from within." Scott accused heatedly.

"Look, one-eye, Remy doesn't need t'defend himself t'you or anyone. But if y' really want to know, I left Magnus before he vanished. All us acolytes did." Gambit snapped back. He was beginning to get tired of Scott Summers' power trip.

"Right… I'm sure Magneto didn't train you to lie through your teeth." Scott retorted.

"Magneto never trained us. We weren't like you X-Men where we needed training. We were actually that good at what we did." Remy responded cattily.

"Good at taking orders and killin…"

"Stop it, both of you!" Professor Xavier interrupted Scott. He, then, looked at Scott and scolded, "Scott, I would have thought you would have more manners and leadership skills when it comes to accepting a new member into the Institute." His comment only made Scott blush with embarrassment and shame.

"Excusez-moi? When did Remy become a member? De only t'ing I remember is drinking too much last night, talking too much, and waking up here. Did I do somet'ing while I was passed out?" He asked with bewilderment.

"I apologize, Mr. Lebeau.."

"Call me, Remy, Professor."

"Right, Remy. Well, I think I jumped a little ahead of myself. Have you got a home to get back to?" Professor Xavier asked.

Remy flinched at the question and he turned his head away, almost in shame. "Non, Remy don' got no home."

"Boo hoo hoo hoo. Go cry me a river." Scott mumbled beneath his breath, though Gambit still heard it.

Remy snapped his head to face the X-leader. His eyes burned with fury. "Fuck you, homme."

As soon as his registered what the Cajun had just said to him, Scott immediately prepared himself to blast the Cajun but the Professor had managed to freeze Scott's voluntary actions through the way of the mind.

"Scott, I will not tolerate this kind of behaviour in my office. If you do not feel you are mature enough to handle a simple situation like this, I suggest you should leave the room and perhaps, reassess why you are even the leader of the X-Men in the first place." Professor Xavier said sternly and released his mental hold he had on Scott.

Instead of leaving the room, Scott straightened himself up and stood with his head held high. "I'm sorry, Professor. I'll try to control my emotions." He apologized mechanically.

"Good. Do you have anywhere to stay, Remy? Perhaps with one of the other acolytes?" Professor Xavier asked him.

"Non, dey all went home." Remy replied hastily.

"Let's just cut to the point. Cajun, you in or you out?" Wolverine asked him bluntly.

Remy looked around at the X-Men. He really didn't want to jump from working for one man to another, but what other choice did he have? He was sick of wandering from place to place. He might as well try to make use of his abilities and not to mention his life. At least, they seemed more sane then Magneto. And if he didn't like it, he could always leave. Plus, there were some pretty hot girls in this Institute and it was a free place to eat and sleep. It didn't take him long to come to his decision.

"Remy's in, if dat's okay." He responded, still a rather unsure of his decision though his voice didn't convey it.

"That would definitely be okay. Are you comfortable in the room you're in right now?" Professor Xavier asked.

"Most comfortable, sir." He replied simply.

"Good. That will remain your room then." The Professor told him with a reassuring smile on his face.

"T'anks for the opportunity, Professor." Remy expressed his gratitude.

"Okay, if there is like nothing else. I'm going to go get ready for the like danger room session." Kitty said and began to skip off. She stopped in front of Gambit and said, "Welcome to the Institute, Remy."

He took her hand and brought it up to his lips. "Merci, chere."

Kitty blushed from the new attention she received from the former acolyte who was undeniably handsome.

"Child, go get ready. We meet for a session in approximately ten minutes." Ororo said to break the trance that Kitty was in. She ushered Kitty out of the room and followed her. Before they both left, however, Ororo turned to Gambit, "Welcome to the team, Remy." He gave her a wink and said, "Merci."

"Whatever, I'm out of here." Scott declared and with Jean still on his arm, he stomped out of the room. When they passed the new X-Man, Jean mouthed, "Welcome." With which Remy mouthed back, "Merci."

Kurt had already teleported out of the room before the meeting was done and the only ones left in the room were Wolverine, Gambit, and the Professor.

"I hope you find your stay here comfortable and enjoyable, but I must run some rules about the Institute by you." The Professor said.

"Basically, bub, no smoking, drinking, bringing any girls home for sleepovers, and try to be smart with the words you choose to use." Wolverine snorted.

Suddenly, a girl with wet hair dressed in a black skirt, black boots, black gloves, and a long sleeved red shirt rushed into the room.

"Ah'm sorry ah'm late, Professor. Ah was just showering, and ya know how when one's the last in the shower, there ain't much hot water left especially when one goes after that fuzzy… What the hell are ya doing here?!?" She questioned when she finally looked up and saw the new addition to the team. She pointed her finger in an accusatory manner at the new X-Man while the memories of him hypnotizing her with those (as much as she hated to admit it) gorgeous ruby eyes, and then giving her a card that almost blew up her hand. Oh yes, she remembered him perfectly.

Gambit just observed the girl with a self-assured smirk on his face. He remembered her quite nicely. How could one forget a girl like her, he thought. The two distinctive white streaks in her hair were what distinguished her from most girls, not to mention the gothic look and the overuse of make-up. But the most striking thing about her was her eyes. He remembered that he almost lost his senses in their first battle together. If he had allowed himself to stare into those fiery green eyes any longer then, he would have most likely blown up his own hand with that charged card he gave her. Upon recalling that first encounter, he quickly looked at her hands and a small breath of relief escaped him as he realized that her hands were still very much there.

"This is the newest member to our team, Rogue." Professor Xavier calmly explained.

"HIM? Are ya sure about it, Professor? He's an acolyte! He's the enemy!" She pointed out while not taking her eyes off of the Cajun, partly because she didn't want Gambit to pull a fast one on her, and the other part was simply because she couldn't.

"Actually, chere, Remy's not an acolyte anymore." Remy cut in and stated in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Don't call me, 'chere.'" Rogue responded through gritted teeth. A soft growl followed her demand, and Wolverine chuckled proudly at his favorite student.

"He is, indeed, right. Remy is now a member of the X-Men, so please welcome him warmly." Professor Xavier requested ever so calmly and kindly. Rogue only scowled at his request and narrowed her eyes at the Cajun.

Remy ignored the look she was giving him and confidently walked up to her. He reached for her gloved hand, but as soon as their fingers touched, she yanked it back fast. "Don't ever touch me! Ya understand, swamp rat?"

Before he could even answer, she had already turned and left the room. He only stood there and watched her walk away from him, but a part of him already decided that she would not be walking away from him anymore, if he had any say in it.

-------------------------


	2. All she does is walk away

Y'all know the dilly yo, that I don't own these characters, marvel or anything else. Sometimes I wish I did, but wishing ain't having… oh well. Y'all know the drill.. blah blah blah.

This story doesn't really fit in with the X-Men Evolution timeline at all nor would I try to make it to. However, in this story, Gambit was an acolyte, and Magneto disappeared. Oh yes, and the first meeting with Gambit and Rogue and the card and the whole media thing still happened. Oh, and Evan doesn't exist in this story or he's off with the morlocks because I don't really need a whole bunch of characters to incorporate into the story, since this is really a ROMY story. Everything else is all A/U but in a beautiful way. Enjoy!

**Author's Note **(new)**:** And another chapter is up although it was technically up before but we all know the story. Well, I fixed up a lot of stuff, but I seriously doubt that anyone would notice. Anywho, thanks for those who are giving me pity reviews. =) Y'all know who you are. And I don't feel like responding to the reviews just because I think I would just rant to everyone how fucked over I feel and I really think people are getting tired of my moaning and groaning over this… though I do have good reasons. I'm just going to answer _chinxy's_ question about how often I'll update. Well, give me probably thirty days and I'll have all the chapters up again for this story. I'm aiming for 1-3 chapters a day and I do have several stories. Give me a while. Encouragement helps =) Much love from this side of the pathetic looking rainbow.

**Somewhere I Belong**

He shut the door softly and proceeded to the next one. For the whole afternoon, he had been roaming the mansion; memorizing every escape, every window, every detail. He couldn't help it. If nothing else, he was a thief and such information came in handy when the occasion arose.

                He glanced around the hallway before he opened the next door. He saw no one around and swiftly turned the doorknob. The door cracked opened slightly and he slipped in as quiet as a mouse. He looked around the room and realized that it probably belonged to the girl with the ponytail that he had met during the meeting. There was a lot of pink, he noticed. He also noticed there was another bed on the other side of the room. The contrast was high as half of the room was pink, covered with posters of boy bands and kittens while the other half was practically empty except for a bedside table with a CD player on it and a plain brown dresser. It didn't take him long to figure out that the room belonged to the beautiful yet, extremely rude rogue, he had met earlier.

                His time in the room was cut short when he suddenly heard a noise. He quickly memorized all the necessary exits in the room before he headed back to the door. It was still slightly ajar as he peeked out. When he saw nobody in the hallway, he quickly slipped out of the room as quietly as he had slipped in.

                Then, he began to walk rapidly down the hallway while looking at the ground when someone bumped into him.

                "HEY!" She cried loudly and jumped back a few steps.

                It was Rogue.       

                His lips naturally curved up into a cocky grin as he stared at her in a suggestive manner. She scowled at him and took a few more steps back. "Watch where you're going!" She hissed irritably when she saw who it was that had bumped into her.

                "Excusez-moi," Remy replied calmly and bowed slightly to emphasize his point. She merely rolled her eyes and said, "whatever. Just get out of mah way."

                Rogue headed for the right of him, but Remy moved to his right to stop her. Then, she moved to his left, and he seemingly followed suit to block her. Finally, she gave up and yelled, "What the hell do ya want???"

                "Just t'ought we oughta get t'know each ot'er, chere."

                "Ah said don't call me 'chere'. And no thank ya. Ah have no interest in getting t'know ya better." Rogue replied through gritted teeth while she crossed her arms to emphasize her disinterest.

                This time it was Remy who rolled his eyes at her weak attempt to brush him off. He could tell that she was interested. He could feel that she was interested. He could see it all in her beautiful emerald eyes. Rogue shifted underneath his gaze though. She didn't like how he looked at her. It felt as if he was looking deep down past the make-up, past the mask, and into her soul. She wisely broke the eye contact.

                "_Chere,_" he emphasized, "I t'ink we got off on de wrong foot. How about we start over again?"

                "Remy, there will only be the wrong foot with us. Ya stay out of mah way, and ah'll stay out of yours. Simple as that." She stated as angrily as her voice could convey, although she knew she wasn't even angry with him.

                "But dat would mean Remy won't get de chance to bump into you anymore, chere." He flirted with her and grinned contently.

                Rogue merely responded by giving a disgusted look. He irritated her. She didn't know why he did, but she knew that he did and she didn't like it. Also, she didn't like the way he talked to her. And she especially didn't like the way he looked at her. It was as if he could see into her; see all that she really was and everything she wasn't. At that very moment, she hated him.

                "Speechless already, chere?" Remy asked conceitedly.

                "No! Just stop it! Ah ain't gonna buy your lame lines, swamp rat. I ain't like all the other girls who drool over ya. So save your breath and stay out of my way." She snapped and began walking away from him which left him standing there looking after her.

                "No, you're not, chere. Not at all."

-xoxo-

            She stomped into the rec room and plopped herself down on the couch. Jubilee, Amara, Kitty and Rahne were on the floor, giggling away. This irritated Rogue but she was somewhat curious to find out what was the cause of their laughter.

                "What are y'all laughing about?" Rogue asked nonchalantly. Can't let them think I actually cared, she thought.

                The girls turned their heads to Rogue, not realizing she had even entered the room. Kitty gave her a huge smile and pulled Rogue to the floor to join them.

                "HEY!" Rogue cried at the sudden yanking.

                "Shh…" Kitty shushed her.

                "Fine.. well, what are you gals yakking about?" Rogue asked once more but with a hint of curiosity.

                The girls all glanced at each other with a lovesick look plastered on their face. They all turned to Rogue and responded simultaneously, "Remy."

                Rogue stared at them with disbelief. "Y'all are kidding me, right?" She asked, hoping that they were.

                "C'mon Rogue, you can't sit there and tell us that you don't think the new guy is hot." Jubilee answered.

                "Yeah, Rogue. You have seen him, right?" Amara added in, as a dreamy glaze washed over her face.

                "Yah, ah've seen him. Ain't much there t'see." Rogue replied bluntly. She still couldn't believe that these girls were giggling about that swamp rat.

                "Oh, you don't mean that, Rogue. He's so hot! He kissed my hand!" Kitty chirped in and showed off the hand he had touched with his lips.

                "Umm.. excuse me! First of all, he ain't hot. Second of all, don't ya have a boyfriend named um.. let's see.. LANCE!" Rogue pointed out.

                Kitty blushed and said, "Well, it's not like Lance and I are like married, y'know. Doesn't mean I can't look."

                Rogue got up from the new Remy groupies. "Ah'm outta here. Y'all are crazy." She said and turned around to walk out.

                "Pfft! Rogue's no fun." Jubilee commented in a whisper.

                "That's just who she is." Rahne said in what was meant to be in defense on Rogue's behalf.

                Their words didn't fall to deaf ears as Rogue heard clearly the remarks that she wasn't supposed to. It stung a little, but she shrugged it off like usual.

-xoxo-

                He heard the bustling of people in the dining hall and entered. He was surprised with all the mutants in the room. There was a kid dropping ice cubes in everyone's cup. A few other kids playing with their skills of letting out some explosives at least he thought it was most likely explosives. He witnessed a wolf morph into a girl and back again. He was about to join the crowd when suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder. She stepped from behind him to face him. Instantly, Remy had a smirk on his face as he checked out the cute Asian girl in front of him. She was dressed in a denim mini-skirt and a long sleeve pink shirt that had some graphic design on it. She was cute, but still jailbait.

                "Hi Remy." The girl said and giggled nervously.

                Jailbait or not, it wouldn't hurt to flirt. So, Remy took the girl's hand, brought it up to his lips and before he kissed it, he said, "Enchante, cherie." The girl giggled even more and her cheeks turned bright red.

                "My name's Jubilee. Nice to meet you." The nervous girl managed to say.

                Remy gave her a wink. "The pleasure's all mine, cherie." All of a sudden, he lost his balance as he was violently pushed from behind.

                "Y'all are blocking the entrance." Rogue growled and walked right past them.

                In response, Remy dropped Jubilee's hand much to the girl's disappointment, and snatched Rogue's wrist to turn her around. Taken aback by the unexpected and bold gesture, Rogue looked down at the sudden contact and quickly yanked her hand out of his grasp.

                "Ah told ya not to ever touch me!" She exclaimed as her eyes burned with anger.

                She wasn't the only one who was angry as Remy felt his anger rise as well. He didn't like being pushed around, no matter how beautiful the girl was. "Well, next time, don't' be so rude chere." He replied in a forced calmness.

                She glared at him, suddenly speechless. Nobody had ever tried to put her in her place before.

                His eyes, however, crinkled up with amusement. He knew he won this round and it felt satisfying. She isn't as tough as she thinks, he thought.

                "Just don't touch me!" Rogue responded hastily and turned away to go take her seat before he could verbally respond.

                "Remy… you wanna sit with me?" Jubilee asked, trying to retrieve his attention. He didn't hear her though; he had already left and followed Rogue in pursuit.

Rogue ignored the fact that he was always two steps behind her wherever she went. She quickly sat down in a seat and looked down at the bare plate in front of her, while he walked around the dining table slowly, just observing her. She felt his eyes on her, but she didn't meet them.

                He was finally standing behind her, and she could smell his scent of musk and spices.

                He took a whiff of her scent and smiled slightly. She smells like lavender, he thought. It didn't take him long before he sat next to her.

                "The seat's taken." She bluntly commented, but still didn't make eye contact.

                "Is it? By who, chere?" He asked, humoring her.

                "Anyone but ya." She snapped angrily and turned towards him to show her annoyance.

                "Too bad, t'ough. It's Remy's seat, now." He answered and matched her scowl with a smirk of his own.

                "Uggh!" She let out before she rapidly got up out of her seat and took her place right between Logan and Scott, two people he knew he wouldn't be able to con out of their seats. 

                Rogue glared at him from across the table, and Remy only waved to aggravate her more. He could tell he was going to enjoy living at the Institute. 

-xoxo-

                "Okay everyone, we are going to do the Secret Santa draw now." Professor announced during dessert.

                "Secret Santa?" Remy questioned with some confusion.

                "Oh my, I forgot to tell you about it. Well, every year the students participate in a gift exchange just before they return home for winter break. I already added your name into the stocking, do you mind?" Professor Xavier asked.

                Remy twitched a little when the Professor mentioned 'home'. "It's fine." He replied indifferently.

                "Great. Okay, who would like to go first?" Professor Xavier asked. The other students got up and formed a line, everyone but Remy, Rogue and the adults who were conversing about some mutant or another.

                Rogue was taking quick glances at the Cajun, trying hard not to have him notice. She saw how he flinched when the Professor said the word 'home'. It surprised her a little. She knew he was the cool collected type, but a simple little word had thrown him off.

                "Like what y're seeing, chere?" He asked in a low whisper into her ear. She hadn't noticed that he was suddenly next to her until it was too late. The closeness merely made her tense up. She didn't like how he was so near her. She inched away from him.

                "No, ah don't." She stated firmly, trying not to let him pick up on the fact that she found it hard to keep her cool when around him.

                He chuckled at her statement. "Den why did y'keep looking at Remy, all evening?" He asked in a low husky voice.

                She felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment and as much as she hated it, she knew she was actually blushing. She hated blushing; it was a form of weakness. She hated him right then and there.

                "Just been staring at that piece of spinach that's been stuck in your teeth all night long." Rogue answered and looked into his eyes with her fiery green ones before she got up and left. She was not going to let him get the best of her.

                Remy quickly plucked the piece of food out of his teeth. That girl's sharp, he thought. He watched her grab a name out of the bag before she headed out the dining hall without so much of a glance in his direction. So far, his plan of making her not want to leave him was not working at all. 

                "Remy, did you get a name, yet?" A cheery voice asked him from behind, breaking his train of thought.

                He turned around to see the girl who had been blushing over him earlier. He tried to recall her name but couldn't remember. "No, Remy hasn't, petite." He replied and settled with the use of a pet name.

                "Well, come one then." Jubilee said and boldly grabbed his hand to lead him to Professor Xavier.

                Remy smiled meekly at the Professor before he placed a hand into the stocking and grabbed a piece of paper. He unfolded it and smiled when he read the name.

                _Rogue._

-------------------------------

Author's note (old): Okay, more to come later. I know the first two chapters hasn't really been saying much but it's just a general scene setting. It'll get a lot more interesting later. A lot more angsty and romy goodness. Thanks for all the great reviews. =) Read and review. Enjoy!


	3. Awakened by one pains the other

Y'all know the dilly yo, that I don't own these characters, marvel or anything else. Sometimes I wish I did, but wishing ain't having… oh well. Y'all know the drill.. blah blah blah.

This story doesn't really fit in with the X-Men Evolution timeline at all nor would I try to make it to. However, in this story, Gambit was an acolyte, and Magneto disappeared. Oh yes, and the first meeting with Gambit and Rogue and the card and the whole media thing still happened. Oh, and Evan doesn't exist in this story or he's off with the morlocks because I don't really need a whole bunch of characters to incorporate into the story, since this is really a ROMY story. Everything else is all A/U but in a beautiful way. Enjoy!

**Somewhere I Belong**

The water poured down on her as she started scrubbing her arms with a vengeance. She scrubbed and scrubbed until her arms and legs were a bright unnatural red. A defeated sigh escaped her since she did this every day, but no matter how hard she scrubbed she still couldn't touch. She turned the water off. Her head dropped with disappointment. She stepped out of the shower.

                She grabbed a towel and started drying herself off. She felt foolish for thinking that this time it might actually work; that this time she could somehow wash away her curse as if it was that simple. She put on her clothes, with every inch of skin on her body covered up once more.

                She walked back to her room and collapsed on her bed.

                She felt the pain.

                She felt it all the time.

                All she could do is try not to cry.

                She touched her face and suddenly felt naked. She hadn't put on her make-up yet. She got up and walked to the mirror. She stared into her reflection.

                She hated what she saw. Without her make-up, she was vulnerable. People were able to read her for what she really was and what she really wasn't. With a mutation like hers, that was something that she couldn't risk. She couldn't risk anyone getting too close.

                She traced her jaw line with her fingers. Brought the fingers up to her eyes. Her eyes was what she couldn't cover, couldn't hide.

                She hated them.

                The eyes were the only things that could give her away and all she could do was hope that nobody ever looked into them. That nobody looked past her make-up and deep into her eyes.

                They never did.

                Then she saw them, a pair of red eyes staring at her in the mirror.

-xoxo-

                He was walking around the mansion, bored as ever. Most of the students had gone to school. He knew Scott and Jean were around somewhere. Probably fucking, he thought and then became disgusted at the idea. He shook his head to get rid of the image.

                He knew the other adults and the Professor were probably around too, but he wasn't in the mood for their company. They all seemed a little stiff to him. At least with the acolytes, we'd be blowing stuff up or something, he thought. He missed Piotr and St. John but he knew they had a family to go home to.

_                Home._

                It still hurt him. No matter how drunk he got or how much he tried to sleep it off, it still stung. The past still haunted him. He lost it all in one night. Everything that he had ever known, everyone that he had ever loved, were gone.

                He could still hear her cold words. '_I don't love y'. Never did. Leave!'_

                Losing everything, losing her, it pained him to no end. Never again, never again, he thought.

                He sighed as he kept walking down the hallway. He noticed a door was opened. He quietly approached it and saw her. She was looking into the mirror with no make-up on whatsoever. She didn't have the thick powder, the purple lipstick or the purple eye shadow covering her face.

                She was beautiful.

                Her eyes though, they held so much sadness. It almost hurt him seeing her sad. He tried to shake off the feeling. It was ridiculous for him to feel anything for her. He barely knew her so why would it hurt him to see her sad. He could really care less, he tried to convince himself.

                Suddenly, she snapped around to face him. Her eyes no longer sad, instead they burned with fury.

                "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MAH ROOM!" She screamed.

                He became startled at her sudden outburst, but it took him a second to recover from it. He put on a cocky smile. "Technically, chere, Remy ain't in y'room. Remy be standing at de entrance." He replied smoothly.

                This merely infuriated her even more. She grabbed the closest thing to her, which just happened to be Kitty's thick biology book, and chucked it at him. He dodged out of the way just in time.

                "GET OUT!" She screamed again and before he knew it, the door slammed in his face.

-xoxo-

                "Oh, c'mon Remy, tell us!" The girls begged.

                Remy was sitting in the rec room, surrounded by the resident mutant girls minus a few. He chuckled at their enthusiasm.

                "Remy t'inks we've had enough stories for one day." He replied.

                "Aww.. C'mon, just one more. Your acolyte stories are hilarious!" Jubilee pleaded.

                "Yeah! Please!" Rahne added in.

                Remy was about to fulfill the girls' wishes when Rogue suddenly walked into the room. As soon as she saw the girls drooling all over Remy, she immediately gave a look of disgust, turned around and walked right out.

                "Next time, petites. Remy promises." He said and before anyone could get another word in, he got up and walked out of the room quickly.

                Jubilee pouted while Amara and Rahne both dropped their eyes in disappointment.

                "You think he likes her?" Amara asked Jubilee.

                "He'd be stupid to." She simply stated while still pouting.

-xoxo-

                "Rogue. Rogue!" He called as he tried to catch up to her.

                She turned around to face him. "Left your groupies already, swamp rat?"

                "Yeah. Rather spend some time wit' you, cherie." He replied flirtatiously with hopes to get a smile or even a scowl out of her. It failed as he could still see the unhappiness in her eyes.

                "Well, ah _don't_ want t'hang out wit' ya." She said and turned around to keep walking.

                "Y'know, a girl like y' don't need all dat make-up, chere." He stated slowly as he began walking beside her.

                "Let's just forget about what happened this morning, k?" She said as she quickened her pace, embarrassed to face him.

                 "Y're beautiful, chere. Just de way y'are." He spoke quietly and for once without a flirtatious tone.

                This comment enraged her though. "Look, ah don't like ya. Ah ain't gonna fall for y'stupid words and lines. Ah ain't a game y'can just win. So, just fucking leave me alone!" She exclaimed and ran away from him.

                "Isn't dat easy, chere." The words slipped out of his mouth in a soft whisper even though he couldn't comprehend the meaning behind them.

-xoxo-

                "Hey Rogue, you think like Lance will like this?" Kitty asked and held up a pair of dark trousers.

                "For what?" Rogue asked.

                "Christmas, like duh!" Kitty answered bluntly. They had been at the mall for two hours now, doing their Christmas shopping, and Kitty had managed to pick up a gift for everyone except her boyfriend.

                "You're gonna buy him clothes?" Rogue asked.

                "I don't know what to get him! Plus, at least he could make like use of these. He always wears those ripped jeans. It's beginning to like bother me." Kitty replied as she dropped the trousers.

                "Well, why don't ya just get him a giant poster of ya? He'll like anything wit' your face on it." Rogue stated irritatingly. As happy as she was for Kitty and Lance being together, they were just another reminder that she would never have an intimate relationship with anyone.

                Kitty giggled. "Rogue, I can't.. actually, it isn't a bad idea." Kitty said as she contemplated about the suggestion.

                "Whatever." Rogue said as she looked around the stores. She still had to get a present for the gift exchange.

                "Hey, who'd you get for Secret Santa?" Kitty asked her as she dragged Rogue over to the store that made printed pictures on things like clothes, mugs, and calendars.

                "Oh, ah got Bobby. Who'd ya get?" Rogue asked.

                "I got Rahne." Kitty replied as she looked at the prices, somewhat tempted to purchase a mug with her picture printed on it for Lance.

                "What are ya getting her?" Rogue asked curiously. She had no clue what to get her _cool_ friend, and was hoping to get some ideas from her roommate.

                "I bought it already." Kitty opened a bag and took out a large stuffed dog.

                "Ya got her a dog?" Rogue questioned with some surprise.

                "Well, y'know she like likes stuff animals and stuff. Plus, she likes dogs so whatever. It works." Kitty replied.

                "Then should ah just get Bobby some ice cube trays then?" Rogue asked with sarcasm.

                Kitty giggled. "Why not? I bet you he could use them. You think Lance will like a calender?" She asked Rogue.

                Rogue rolled her eyes. It was obvious that Kitty couldn't really think past anything but Lance.

                "Why not." Rogue simply answered.

-xoxo-

                Remy walked into the kitchen, hoping to find something to drink. Maybe a shot or two of bourbon would be nice, he thought. He started opening the cabinets and searched for anything that had some alcohol content in it, but came up empty handed. He sighed and settled for a glass of apple juice.

                "Hey, Remy… right?" A voice came from behind him.

                He turned around and saw Jean Grey. He checked her out and decided that Scott was definitely a lucky man.

                "Oui, Ms. Grey." He coyly replied.

                Jean blushed and said, "Call me Jean."

                "Anyt'ing y'want, ma cherie." He flirted and walked towards her. He took her hand and kissed it. "Jean."

                Jean's face turned a deeper shade of red that complemented her hair nicely. "So, how are you liking it here?"

                "Remy likes it here, very much." He replied and took a step closer to her.

                She blushed even more.

                "What the hell do you think you're doing?!?" A voice bellowed from the entrance of the kitchen. When realizing it was Scott, Jean quickly took her hand away from Remy's.

                "Scott, it's okay. We were just talking. That's all." Jean explained as she walked towards her boyfriend.

                Scott didn't hear her though as he walked up to the Cajun. "I don't care if the Professor thinks you're harmless. I still don't trust you. So, don't touch my girlfriend." Scott threatened.

                "SCOTT!" Jean yelled. He looked at his girlfriend and realized that she was very angry, which was definitely not a good thing.

                "First of all, I don't belong to you so do not talk as if I am your possession! And secondly, if you don't trust him, at least learn to trust me, which you obviously don't!" She exclaimed and walked out of the room.

                Scott glared at Remy once more before running after his girlfriend. "But Jean.. I'm sorry.. please don't be mad." Remy could hear him say and let out a chuckle. And I win again, he thought.

-xoxo-

                It was getting hot. Getting too hot. His body dripped with sweat as he sprung up. It happened again.

                _She looked at him with hatred. Only hatred. Her words were as cold as ice and hurt more than he could ever have imagined. _

_                "I don't love y'."_

                He could feel his heart breaking again.

                _"You've disappointed me, Remy. You don't have a home here anymore." The man said before turning his back on his son._

The words stabbed into his heart and he remembered walking away in shame.

                The moonlight shined brightly through his window. He remained sitting up for the rest of the night, not brave enough to sleep.

-xoxo-

                She woke up suddenly.

                She could feel the pain and it hurt.

                 It hurt a lot.

                But it wasn't hers.

------------------------------


	4. Connection and Solidarity

Y'all know the dilly yo, that I don't own these characters, marvel or anything else. Sometimes I wish I did, but wishing ain't having… oh well. Y'all know the drill.. blah blah blah.

This story doesn't really fit in with the X-Men Evolution timeline at all nor would I try to make it to. However, in this story, Gambit was an acolyte, and Magneto disappeared. Oh yes, and the first meeting with Gambit and Rogue and the card and the whole media thing still happened. Oh, and Evan doesn't exist in this story or he's off with the morlocks because I don't really need a whole bunch of characters to incorporate into the story, since this is really a ROMY story. Everything else is all A/U but in a beautiful way. Enjoy!

**Author's Note:** I deeply apologize for the seemingly slow process of re-posting. I am not re-writing everything, I am simply editing it and perfect my work, while adding in necessary tidbits here and there to understand the characters better. I'm sorry if people's patience is waning, but I really do appreciate all of you for re-reviewing my work. It does make this situation a little less painful… anywho, I hope people will stick with me through this. Thank you for all those who have given words of encouragement and support. I hope answers some of the questions from some of the reviews. If not, simply ask me again in the review, and I'll make sure to address it in the next chapter. Thanks!

**Somewhere I Belong**

            "Ya don't fucking care. Ya don't fucking care. Ya don't fucking care." She chanted to herself quietly as she paced around the room.

                Since she felt the unexpected ache last night, she had not been able to sleep until the early morning when the hurt finally subsided. Now, it was mid-afternoon and she had figured out whose pain it had belonged to, and she was not happy about it. There were absolutely no reasons why she could or would possibly feel his pain. It was incomprehensible since nobody should directly feel another person's pain. The only possible explanation for it all was that they had a connection that was beyond her own reasoning. But, Rogue refused to believe it because even that notion seemed rather ridiculous. Yet, perhaps why she profusely denied the idea of a 'spiritual' connection with Remy was because that it scared her beyond belief. She didn't know Remy LeBeau. She didn't like Remy LeBeau. She didn't want to have anything to do with Remy LeBeau. But here she was, with a  connection to Remy LeBeau that she wasn't even sure what it was or if it could be severed easily. The fact that she could feel his pain worried her since that meant that he was probably able to feel hers. She would become vulnerable to him.

                Vulnerability was a curse in her case, and she would be damned if she was that to him.

                "Ya fucking have enough t'deal wit' it on y'own. Ya don't need his problems on ya. Ya can't care. It's too much of a risk." She continued to mumble to herself.

                "Talking t'yourself, chere?" A voice interrupted her.

                 She looked up and saw Remy dressed in a black t-shirt and jeans with distinctive bags under his eyes and a roughness around his face, which indicated he hadn't shaven yet. He looked tired.

                "What's it to ya?" She intuitively asked without even thinking about it. It was her defense mechanism to give arrogant responses whenever someone tried to ask her something that had the slightest indication of trying to get to know her.

                He just shrugged, showing indifference. "Actually, no'ting. Forget it." He replied nonchalantly and he plopped himself down on the couch in the recreation room. He found the remote control and started channel surfing, looking for something interesting to keep his mind off of thinking about the past.

                She observed him carefully. She knew something was hurting him inside, and she would know because she _felt_ it. Part of her wanted to know what it was, the other part just wanted to stay away from him. However, with him in the room, the connection she felt with him became undeniably stronger and she didn't like it. It was too tempting. It was a disaster waiting to happen. She couldn't risk it. It wasn't meant to be in her life. She couldn't get too close.

                Yet, she had to at least know one thing.

                "Hey, ya doing okay?" She asked simply.

                He looked up at her, surprised by the concern in her voice. "Mmhmm. Remy'll be fine. Just need sleep, oui?" He replied lightly.

                She looked him over once more before leaving the room. "Whatever ya say then." She said over her shoulder.

-xoxo-

                The two of them were standing in front of the Professor's desk, with their mouths opened in shock.

                "Ya can't be serious, professor??" She asked him with bewilderment.

                "Remy will have t'agree wit' de fille on dis one, sir." Remy added in, still surprised with what the Professor had wanted them to do.

                "Actually, I am quite serious. It would be beneficial for both of you." The Professor explained.

                "But.. but.. why can't ah just train wit' all the others or even Logan?!?!" She asked in exasperation. Did I just say Logan? She thought. I must be desperate.

                "Because stripes, I have some things to take care of up north. Plus, this will gave you a good reason to wipe that smirk off the Cajun's face from time to time." Logan replied as he stared at the suddenly smiling Cajun.

                "Quit it!" Logan growled at him, which just made Remy smile wider.

                "Actually, it's not a bad idea once Remy t'inks about it. C'mon chere, we can have some one on one time toget'er, oui?" He said and turned his attention to Rogue, giving her a wink.

                "UGGGGGGGGGH!!!! NO, OKAY!" She yelled at him, which just added to his amusement.

                "Rogue, lower your voice please." Professor Xavier requested.

                "Sorry, Professor. But really now, ya can't be serious about this." She pleaded her case once more.

                "Aww.. Remy be hurt now, chere. Ya don't want t'spend some quality time wit' dis red-eyed handsome devil?" He pretended to pout as he looked into her eyes.

                She just glared at him. "Ya got the devil part right, at least." She snapped back.

                "Ouch, dat hurts." He mockingly said as he pretended to clutch his heart.

                She rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the Professor who was trying hard not to laugh at the two.

                "Rogue, you and Remy will run training sessions together from Monday to Friday after lunch. On Saturday mornings, you and Remy will both join the rest of the team for the group training session. Do any of you have any questions?" He asked.

                "Yes! Why do we have to do training sessions together?" Rogue asked for the fifth time since they've been there.

                "I've already explained that, Rogue, but if you insist on asking again, it's because you and Remy can make good use of the danger room while the students are at school. Since you have graduated last spring, you've been training by yourself in the danger room and have become quite the strong fighter. However, you cannot fully develop your abilities unless you have an opponent to train with. Remy here has just recently joined the Institute and his skills and abilities are highly developed, yet he needs to learn how to work within the boundaries of the X-Men and adapt to the danger room sessions. Both of you aren't in school anymore so you might as well make use of the danger room together. I have a feeling that both of you will learn something about yourself from each other in the process." The Professor calmly explained to the both of them.

                "Fine, Professor. But it don't meant ah have t'like it." Rogue muttered and crossed her arms.

                "C'mon chere, y'know y're gonna love de time we gonna spend toget'er." Remy suggested in a low sexy tone.

                She gave him another look of disgust. "Ya so goddamn cocky. Ya know what? Actually ah don't completely hate the idea of a danger room session wit' ya, it'll give me the chance t'kick ya ass!" Rogue retorted and stormed out of the room with Remy right behind her, still flirting with her.

                "You sure this is gonna be a good idea, Charles?" Logan asked apprehensively as he watched with an arched eyebrow at the two young adults who just walked out of the room.

                "Definitely, Logan. Those two have a stronger bond than I first realized. It's only a matter of time before they figure it out themselves." Professor Xavier replied reassuringly.

                "Fine, but I'm not cleaning the danger room when they rip each other apart." Logan muttered.

-xoxo-

                The chilled air was beginning to hurt when she breathed in, but she remained sitting outside. Her body was beginning to get numb from the cold as she tugged at her thin jacket, but it didn't provide any more warmth. She didn't care all too much though. She liked the numbness; it prevented her from feeling.

                She looked into the pond she was sitting beside. She caught a glimpse of her reflection but dropped a pebble in it to scatter it. She did this every day. Whenever she needed to get away from the busyness of the mansion, she would walk out about five kilometers north of the mansion and settled down beside the little small pond hidden in the forest. She enjoyed it there. She didn't have to pretend to be the tough uncaring girl that everyone thought she was.

                Where she was sitting was where she was able to let her guard down.

                No more hiding, she was simply able to be.

                She brought her legs closer to her body and wrapped her arms around them. She let her head fall on her knees and then she allowed herself to remember.

                _The warmth of her embrace was heavenly. She buried her head into the woman's shoulder as the woman sang softly to her. _

_                "__I've got sunshine on a cloudy day._

_                When it's cold outside I've got the month of May._

_                 I guess you'd say_

_                What can make me feel this way?_

_                My girl"_

                Rogue closed her eyes as she relived the only true innocent happy moment in her life; her only memory of her mother. Then her eyes tightened.

                _"Daddy, please. Ah'm sorry." The little girl cried as her father flung her against the wall once more._

_                "You're not my daughter. Get out!" He yelled at her. He yanked her hair and dragged her across the floor. He opened the door and tossed her out. _

_                "Don't come back, girl, or y'll be sorry!" He growled before slamming the door on her face._

_                She ran hard. She ran as far as her eight years old leg could take her. She collapsed in front of a woman with dark glasses. _

_                "No need for running anymore, child." The woman had said and extended her hand for the little girl to take._

                Her eyes flashed opened. She didn't remember much of her childhood. She couldn't even recall her father's name but she remembered that after her mother's death, her father had started drinking. Then, he started hitting.

                She didn't blame him though. She accepted it long ago. She wasn't meant to have people in her life. She was a curse to them. She was a curse to herself.

                It was her fate to be alone.

-xoxo-

                Another step, another intake, and he flicked the cigarette aside. He stomped one foot on it and began walking. He decided to explore the mansion grounds and learn the different paths, in case he needed escape ways. He memorized the trails as he continued walking deeper into the forest.

                _Her blonde hair flowed freely around her as she ran towards him. She wrapped both her arms around him and pulled him in for a kiss. _

_                "Remy takes it y'miss him?" He asked and gave her smug grin._

_                She pulled away from him and pretended to be indifferent to his return. "Eh.. not really," Was her response._

_                He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "Not even a lil', chere? Remy's sure been missing you, t'ough." He whispered into her ear. She let out a little moan as he began to bring his hands slowly up her abdomen._

_                "Fine, maybe a lil'." She replied quietly. Taking initiative, he remembered kissing her soft lips. _

_                She tasted like honey._

"Stop it Lebeau! Stop fucking t'inking!" He mumbled to himself. He thought it was love then. How stupid and naïve he was, he thought.

                _He stood over the man with a bloody sword in his hands. She was in tears as she ran towards the body lying before his feet. She wrapped her arms around the body and said repeatedly, "Julien, it's okay. Julien, please be okay." _

_                "Bella, I.." He began as he saw the tears running down her face._

_                She looked up at him with only hatred in her eyes. "What de hell did you do, Remy?!?" She screamed at him._

_                "I'm sorry. Dis wasn't supposed to happen." He tried to explain._

_                "I hate you." She responded._

_                "Y'don't mean dat. We love each ot'er, Bella." He said with desperation._

_                "I don't love y'. Never did. Leave!" She bellowed at him as she continued to cradle her brother's body in her arms._

The words still echoed in his ears. His heart still ached just thinking about it. He had lost her. The only love he had ever known he had lost.

                _"Papa, I'm sorry." The young man looked at his father and said._

_                "Sorry doesn't cut it, Remy. Y'possibly just started a new war wit' de Assassins. And over what? Over a femme! How can ya be so stupid? I t'ought I raised y'better den dat!" His father yelled at him._

_                "But… Papa, I'm sorry. Please." The young man pleaded with his father._

_                "You've disappointed me, Remy. You don't have a home here anymore." The man said before turning his back on his son._

It was so easy for him to cast me aside, he thought. Why wouldn't it be? I was never his real son, Remy justified in his head. Everything that he thought was ever real in his life turned out to be a lie. His family was never really his.

                And Bella never loved him. That was what hurt the most. He thought he had known love, had felt it, had lived it. But she didn't love him.

                No one ever had.

                "Get yourself toget'er Lebeau! Stop feeling sorry for y'self!" He mumbled and continued to walk deeper into the forest.

                Then he saw her.

                She was sitting, curled up by a small pond. He quickly hid behind a tree, hoping she didn't notice him. He peered at her from behind it.

                He could see that she was cold.

                Sad.

                Vulnerable.

                Oh no you don't! Don't fucking go get all priss-like over another girl again, his head warned him. Turn around and walk away. That's what you're supposed to do. Don't start caring about another person, you only look out for yourself from now on. No more of that love-shit, His head instructed him.

                Remy took one more glance at Rogue before he found the necessary strength to walk away.

                He had no more intentions of gambling on another person again.

                There was simply too much to lose.

------------------------------


	5. And she knows

Y'all know the dilly yo, that I don't own these characters, marvel or anything else. Sometimes I wish I did, but wishing ain't having… oh well. Y'all know the drill.. blah blah blah.

This story doesn't really fit in with the X-Men Evolution timeline at all nor would I try to make it to. However, in this story, Gambit was an acolyte, and Magneto disappeared. Oh yes, and the first meeting with Gambit and Rogue and the card and the whole media thing still happened. Oh, and Evan doesn't exist in this story or he's off with the morlocks because I don't really need a whole bunch of characters to incorporate into the story, since this is really a ROMY story. Everything else is all A/U but in a beautiful way. Enjoy!

**Author's Note:** I update not one but TWO chapters for this story today! Ain't it great? I might aim for three if I have time later on during the day. Honestly, I want to get this story all posted and ready to go because I want to start the sequel. The sequel is going to be so great… hopefully everyone will follow that one and drop a review or two even if they don't care to drop any for this one anymore. I'm still aiming to finish this story in less than thirty days time… so here I go!

**Melancholic:** My writing inspires you? I think that is about one of the sweetest things anyone has ever told me! I'm glad to be at your humble service then. Hope you enjoy the next two chapters! And thanks for reviewing. **Star-of-chaos & SperryDee &T.:** Thanks people! Last chapter was okely dokely! Hope you like the next two… though I'm sure you already read it. Oh wells! Thanks for reviewing! **Enchantedlight:** They won't respond to my e-mails. They are big fat ugly jerks. Thanks for reviewing though! Much love! **Maiden Genisis:** I update two chapters just for you! Hope you like it! Tell me what you think! **SickmindedSucker:** You think I'm updating fast… I think I'm going so slow. Damn ff.net for deleting my account or else we would already be in the sequel by now. Oh wells…cries thanks for reviewing! **Peace215:** A good chick flick eh? I'll take it as a compliment since I love chick flicks… one of my favorite of late is Love Actually… holy crap that's a good movie! Anywho, yes they have to work things out first, they'll always have to work things out. But since they're R&R, they have a hard time putting aside their stubbornness to do it… ahhh… amour. **Ishandahalf:** YAY! I get an award! Woohoo! Is it a stature of a bunny? A chocolate bunny would be best… at least it'd taste best. Believe it or not, my dad actually killed a rabbit and ate it… it was so gross. Anywho, sorry to bring that up, but he's Asian… and Asian people like to butcher their own meat. I know… it's so ewww! I think so too. Off topic though, but glad you think I'm re-posting fast.  I think I'm going so slow… that's why I update two chapters today… aiming for three in this story! Thanks for reviewing everything! It's awesome of you and it makes me smile! Much love! **TheRealMai:** Thanks for the words of encouragement and support. I couldn't believe ff.net did that to me too… still so sad over that! cries Well, I am back and trying to finish this story fast…notice the two updates? I'll try to be done fast so I can write the super cool sequel! Enjoy my dear!

**Somewhere I Belong**

                _BAMF_

                "Rogue?!?" The fuzzy blue mutant asked as he suddenly appeared next to a sleeping Rogue.

                The gothic mutant just rolled on to her side and smothered her head with a pillow.

                The fuzzy one poked her again with his fingers. "Rogue..." He said a little more loudly.

                Rogue just remained sleeping. She knew that it was only six in the morning and that was just too damn early to deal with the fuzzy elf.

                "C'mon, Rogue. I need to talk to you. Roguey…" He said as he started to shake her.

                She grabbed her pillow and hit him with it, which made him laugh. She rubbed her eyes and yawned as she got up in a sitting position.

                "Don't call me Roguey. What do ya want, Kurt?" She said between her yawn.

                "Vell, I vas vondering that since you are now my sister, vould you like to come back to Germany vit' me for the holidays?" He asked genuinely with a big smile.

                "Oh." She replied with surprise. She only thought about it for a minute before she came to her decision. As much as she loved Kurt, and he was perhaps the closest thing she would have to a family, he still wasn't family. They were not blood-related nor were they even raised together. He had an actual family in Germany that cared about him and wanted him, and thus, that was why she was going to decline since she didn't want to intrude on his family and their time together.

                "Vell?" Kurt asked her after a few minutes.

                Rogue looked into his eyes and said, "Kurt, y're awesome and ah love ya and all, but ah can't go."

                "It's okay, I understand. No worries, Roguey. Just don't get in any trouble vithout me, okay?" He replied cheerfully and wrapped his arms around her for a hug.

                She was taken aback by the hug since she never let anyone come so close to her, or they were usually too scared to. It took her a few seconds before she realized that she should hug him back.

                After thirty seconds of hugging, Rogue said, "Kurt, we done yet?"

                He let go of her and gave her a huge smile. "Just vanted a good one from meine schwester. You coming down to breakfast now?" He asked.

                "Ya kidding me? It's like six in the morning. Get out of my room, Kurt!" She pretended to yell at him.

                He laughed and said, "Okay, Okay! Don't have a cow."

                _BAMF_

 He was gone.

                Rogue gave a little smile before closing her eyes and catching some sleep again.

-xoxo-

                It was half past ten, and she finally managed to drag herself down to the kitchen. The other mutants were either off at school already or running personal errands. Rogue yawned again as she opened the refrigerator to grab the orange juice.

                "Mornin', chere." A husky voice said from behind the opened fridge door.

                Rogue cringed at the sound of his voice and chose to ignore it while she remained staring into the open refrigerator.

                "Aww.. chere, y'gonna ignore Remy now?" The voice asked playfully.

                She grabbed the carton of orange juice and slammed the door shut as hard as possible. Yet, the impact of the door slamming shut did not surprise Remy at all. She looked at his conceited smirk and walked away from him to go grab a glass.

                "Now, dat is just plain rude, chere." The red-eyed mutant commented as he followed her to the cabinet.

                "If ah say good mornin', would ya leave me alone then?" She asked with annoyance as she grabbed a glass.

                "Hmm… maybe." He plainly replied.

                "Fine. Good mornin', swamp rat." Rogue said in a sickeningly sweet high-pitched tone and gave him the fakest smile she could before heading to sit at the table.

                "Now leave me alone." She added in afterwards as she poured her juice.

                "Actually, Remy only said maybe. Ain't gonna leave y'alone t'ough."  He replied and sat down across from her.

                She heaved a big sigh. "Why? Why must ya always bug me?" She asked earnestly.

                "Because, chere, Remy just wanna get to know ya better." He replied honestly, with not a hint of flirtation at all.

                "Why? What is it about me that ya wanna get to know? There ain't much, Remy. Ah can't touch ya so ain't no way ya can ever get me into bed, so this challenge is basically a lost cause. Ah'm mean and horrible. And not to mention that ah am completely anti-social. So, what is there to know, really?" She asked him, completely out of curiosity.

                "Remy don't t'ink y're so mean at all." He replied with total honesty again.

                "Are ya fucking kidding me? Ah treat ya like shit! Ah treat ya worse than anyone else in the house. Ah've never been nice to ya and ya tell me ya don't think ah'm mean! Ah told ya that ah ain't ever gonna fall for ya and be all whipped and drooling over ya. So why don't ya leave me alone?" Rogue exclaimed in exasperation.

                "Wit' a face like yours, how can I?" He replied flirtatiously as the familiar grin appeared on his face again.

                "UGGH! Are we back to that again???" She cried in disbelief.

                "C'mon, chere. Ya can't sit dere and tell me dat dis Cajun don't turn ya on." He purred seductively which did its job at irritating her even more.

                Rogue stared straight into his eyes with her angry green eyes. "Look straight into my eyes, Remy, 'cause Ah'm only saying it once. Ya don't fucking turn me on. Not today. Not any day. Not ever. Ya got that, swamp rat?" She said seriously.

                His red eyes grew brighter as Rogue could feel as if they were actually hypnotizing her. "Chere, y'know y'love when dis Cajun give you all dis attention. Dere's somethin' between us, non?" He stated more than asked.

                She just stared into his devil-like red eyes for a few more seconds before snapping to her senses.

                "NO! Ya know ya don' t want this as much as ah." She said without even thinking.

                His smile disappeared and his face tensed up. He could feel that she knew something about him, about his past. "What do ya mean?" He asked her with complete seriousness.

                She quickly looked away and muttered, "Nothing."

                 She didn't know what had caused her to say what she said. They didn't even have anything. All they had was a bunch of bullshitting conversation, she decided. There was nothing deeper than that, she tried to convince herself.

                "Straight up. Do y'know somet'ing?" He asked her intently.

                "Ah don't fucking know anything. It's just a feeling. Let's drop it, k?" She quickly replied.

                Remy sensed that if he were to push the topic any further, he would wind up in a situation that he swore he never wanted to be in again. He had to keep reminding himself that he didn't want to get to know this girl better; that he was just messing around with her by flirting like he did with all the other girls; and that he had to ignore that little part of his heart that kept encouraging to find out who Rogue really was and why he could sense her emotions and feelings so strongly.

                His self-assured grin appeared again as he said, "Alright, chere. Ya wanna get a room later?"

                Rogue rolled her eyes in response, but she was glad that he had agreed to drop the topic. She didn't want to get to know him better. She didn't want to know why she could feel his pain. She didn't need anyone in her life, especially him. She always wound up hurting people, and something inside her was telling her that she couldn't hurt him.

                "C'mon, chere, it'll be fun." He purred as he leaned closer to her.

                "Okay, swamp rat. Ah'll get a room wit' ya. Ah'll meet ya in the danger room in an hour's time. Ah think it'll be really fun when ah kick your ass!" She snapped back, as she got up and left the kitchen, which ensured that she got the last word.

-xoxo-

                Another left, another right, and another kick. Sweat was perspiring all over her body and she brushed her hair aside as she continued to beat the punching bag. Determination was written all over her face as she relentlessly pounded the bag. She had been in the danger room for half an hour now. She ran the simulation, which allowed her to work on her fighting skills. Up until now, she had been training with Logan to work on her martial arts skills. She had become quite good and her reflexes have become quicker and smoother.

                She heard the door opened behind her, but she continued to beat the bag.

                "Chere, practicin' first?" The Cajun voice drawled from behind her.

                "Ah don't need practice t'kick your ass." She answered while she continued to lay punches after punches.

                Remy just watched her and marveled at her determination and strength. She had good form especially with a body like hers. Her body-fitting uniform certainly added to her appeal, as he looked her over and memorized every curve.

                "Chere, y'sure look good all wet and hot." He commented in a husky voice.

                She stopped hitting the bag and whipped around with the meanest glare to give him.

                "Shut up, and fight swamp rat." She snapped.

                "SIMULATION 7!" She yelled out loud and clear. The room turned into a simple wooden walled room with a mat in the middle.

                "What is dis, Rogue?" Gambit asked as he looked around the bare training room.

                "It's our training session for t'day. We're gonna spar right in the open. Nothin' t'hide behind. Just the two of us. This way ah can work on my agility and ya can work on your defense." She simply replied.

                "Powers?" He asked her.

                "Powers. Whole point is t'use them to our advantage." She answered.

                They both walked towards the middle of the mat. The two looked into each other's eyes for a minute.

                "Ready?"

                "Anytime y'are, cherie."

                As soon as he said that, Rogue bent down and gave a kick to his feet. However, Remy managed to jump out of the way from her swinging legs. He jumped behind her and gave her a kick to her back.

                "Fuck." She muttered as she fell forward. She regained her balance and popped onto her feet. He chucked a charged card at her feet with which she rolled immediately out of the way. He chucked another card at her feet but she managed to flip over it and over him.

                He turned around quickly to face her, but instead he met a gloved hand to his face. Her other hand went in for a punch to the other side of his face but he caught it with his right hand. He twisted her hand behind her back as she struggled against his hold.

                "C'mon, chere. Y'know y'ain't no match for Remy." He whispered into her ear.

                She kicked her left leg back and hit his knee. His leg gave out and he let go of his hold.

                "Don't be so goddamn sure of y'self, swamp rat!" She cried as she sent a swift kick to his other leg and he fell backwards and landed on his back.

                She jumped on top of him and landed on his chest.

                He smirked at her when he saw that she was straddling him. "Enjoyin' y'self, chere?"

                She rolled her eyes in disgust. "Not as much as Ah will in a second." She said and took off her right glove.

                He noticed that she was about to touch him with her bare hands and so he managed to flip her over him.

                "Just a lil too slow." He said and hopped on to his feet again.

                "Dammit." She said and got on to her feet too.

                They stood there facing each other, both trying to figure out the next move to make.

                "Y'know, chere, y'ain't half bad." He said.

                "Give me a few more seconds, swamp rat, and ah'll show ya how good ah really am." She replied.

                "In what way, chere?" He asked with only thoughts of sex on his mind.

                "Ya really don't know when to quit that, do ya?" She stated more than asked.

                "Not when ah'm in front of such une belle fille." He answered.

                "Can't fucking listen to your lame lines anymore, ah'm gonna end it." She said and flipped over him ever so quickly.

                He turned around and faced a grinning Rogue with her hand outreached. She touched the side of his face and he immediately fell unconscious.

                Then the memories flowed into her mind and she knew.

                She knew what was the cause of his pain.

------------------------

                    


	6. And she cries for him

Y'all know the dilly yo, that I don't own these characters, marvel or anything else. Sometimes I wish I did, but wishing ain't having… oh well. Y'all know the drill.. blah blah blah.

This story doesn't really fit in with the X-Men Evolution timeline at all nor would I try to make it to. However, in this story, Gambit was an acolyte, and Magneto disappeared. Oh yes, and the first meeting with Gambit and Rogue and the card and the whole media thing still happened. Oh, and Evan doesn't exist in this story or he's off with the morlocks because I don't really need a whole bunch of characters to incorporate into the story, since this is really a ROMY story. Everything else is all A/U but in a beautiful way. Enjoy!

**Somewhere I Belong**

                _The crowd was busy and it made it easy for him to blend in. He lowered his head in case anyone noticed his unusual eyes. He hadn't eaten during the whole day and he needed money desperately for food. Then he noticed the bulging back pocket of a man. It must contain a lot of cash, he thought. _

_                He quickened his steps as he casually walked up behind the man. A swift movement will do the job and you will have the means to eat for days, he told himself. _

_                His fingers were ready for the swipe. As soon as his little fingers touched the wallet, a hand gripped his wrist._

_                "Gotcha!" The man declared as he yanked the boy to face him._

_                The young nine-year old child struggled within the man's grasp, but the man squeezed his wrist tighter._

_                "Ain't going anywhere 'til y'answer a few questions, oui?" The man told him. _

_                The boy struggled a few more minutes before he finally gave up. _

_                "Much better. Where are your parents?" The man asked him as he examined the boy. The boy was dressed in a ripped pair of pants and a dirty white t-shirt. His hair was long and unruly and the boy had the most unusual eyes. They were bloody red. Yet, the man wasn't taken back by the boy's eyes. There was something about this boy that made the man like him._

_                "Ain't got any." The boy replied bluntly. He just wanted the man to leave him alone. He did not need to be reminded that his parents abandoned him and that he didn't even have a single memory of how his parents even looked like._

_                "What's y'name?" The man asked persistently._

_                "Ain't got one." The boy replied bluntly again. _

_                "Where y'live?" The man asked._

_                "Wherever. Don' matter." The boy answered shortly._

_                "Y're quite de pickpocket. Just need t'know better den t'pick de pockets of de leader of de T'ieves Guild." The man commented offhandedly._

_                The boy's eyes widened as he became suddenly impressed with the infamous thief in front him. This was Jean-Luc Lebeau, the leader of the Thieves Guild, the master thief of all time. _

_                The man chuckled at the boy's reaction. "Heard of me b'fore, den?" _

_                The boy managed to nod his head. _

_                "How y'want be part of de family?"_

_                The boy dropped his mouth in surprise. This was definitely not going the way he had planned at all._

_                "Well, what y'say?" The man asked again._

_                The boy managed to nod his head again, while at the same time he prayed to himself that this was not a dream._

_                "Terrific. Y'll be a great t'ief wit' some training. Hmm.. Y'name will be Remy Lebeau. How about dat?" The man asked him apprehensively._

_                Remy Lebeau. He finally had a name. He finally had a family. He loved it. The boy's smile widened and he managed to nod his head again. _

_                Jean-Luc chuckled as he placed a hand on his new son's shoulder. "Welcome to de family, Remy." He said as he led the boy back to the limo that was awaiting them._

-xoxo-

_                He let out another laugh at his cousin's Lapin's joke. Remy was with his cousin, Lapin, and brother, Henri in the local bar where they were definitely too young to be there. But being the renowned sons of the great thieves of the guild, they could have gotten in anywhere. _

_                "Ton shot, Remy." Henri stated annoyingly. They've been playing pool for the past hour, and like usual, Henri had been the one losing. _

_                "Y'T'ink being de next in line for leadership, y'be a better pool player, mon frere." Remy commented and chuckled as his brother narrowed his eyes and gave Remy a glare._

_                "Just shoot." He said in a tone that sounded more like a demand._

_                 Remy just let out another chuckle before he sunk another ball into the corner pocket. Henri let out a little angry growl at the great shot. _

_                As Remy got ready for another shot, a beautiful voice said, "Y'fellas gonna be done anytime soon?" _

_                He looked up and thought he saw an angel. Standing in front of him, across the pool table was a gorgeous blonde haired blue eyes bombshell. She was dressed in a sheer pink top with a nude colored tank top underneath. She was also dressed in a pair of short denim shorts and she looked like a goddess. Remy's shot flew wide as the ball bounced off the table._

_                This time it was Henri who let out the chuckle. "Always so suave wit' de filles." He murmured to himself._

_                The girl giggled at Remy's reaction to her. _

_                Remy quickly regain his composure and put on a confident smile that he knew always got the ladies melting into his hands. He looked at her seductively and she blushed under his gaze. Finally he walked up to her and picked up her hand._

_                 "Enchante, chere." He said and kissed her hand._

_                She blushed even more. "Nice t'meet y' too." She replied in a high-pitched voice._

_                "Y'gonna tell me y'name or y'gonna let lil ol' Remy here, suffer?" Remy asked her flirtatiously._

_                "Je m'appelle Belladonna." She told him._

_                "Belle, y'certainly are, ma cherie." He said as he suddenly found himself wrapping an arm around her waist. _

_                She didn't seem to reject to his boldness as she felt his head lowered to her ear. _

_                "Y'wanna get out of here, chere?" He asked in a husky voice._

_                She could only nod in response and it didn't take long before Remy led her out of the dark smoke-filled bar to somewhere a lot more private and only exclusive for two._

-xoxo-

_                "REMY!" She shrieked loudly. _

_                A very wet Belladonna was drenched from head to toe and was floating by the edge of the lake. The moonlight was shining brightly and she had snuck out to meet Remy by their favorite make-out spot. However, as soon as she arrived there, Remy had pushed her into the lake from behind._

_                A smiling Remy bent down to meet the glaring Bella. "Nice t'see y' too, chere." _

_                "HMPH!" She huffed and pretended to be angry._

_                Yet his eyes just crinkled up in amusement as he let out another laugh. _

_                Suddenly, she looked at him the way she always did when she wanted him. He stopped laughing and marveled at how beautiful his girl was. _

_                "Remy… come a lil closer. I wanna give y' a lil somet'ing special." She purred._

_                He lowered his face closer to hers and closed his eyes, expecting her to kiss him._

_                Before he knew it, he was yanked into the water too and a soon laughing Bella was beside him. _

_                When he realized what she had done, he started to splash water at her. They embarked on a water war but after a few minutes, Bella was yelling for mercy, as she knew that she could never beat Remy._

_                He swam towards her and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her passionately and deeply. He never thought love could feel so great._

_                When he finally pulled away from her to catch a breather, the words came tumbling out of his mouth before he could even stop it. _

_                "Je t'aime, Bella." _

_                Her eyes glistened as the words she had been longing to hear were finally said. _

_                "Je t'aime aussi, Remy." She whispered and pulled him in for another kiss. _

_                The moon continued to shine brightly on the two young lovers. At that very moment, Remy couldn't remember a time he had felt so incredibly happy._

-xoxo-

_                "Julien, I don't wanna fight y'." Remy told the angry blonde man who was standing in front of him._

_                "Y'ain't not'ing but a no good t'ief and I would die before I let y' marry Belladonna." Julien growled as he gripped his sword._

_                "Ain't up t'y' Julien. Bella and I love each ot'er. Y'ain't gonna stop us." Remy said with determination._

_                "She don' love y'. Y' are a t'ief. Y'ain't never gonna be good enough for an assassin and definitely not the daughter of de leader of de assassins." Julien retorted as he circled the young man._

_                "Fuck dat bullshit. We gonna be toget'er even if we have t'leave the guilds." Remy responded. However, this answer was definitely the wrong one to give because before he even knew it, Julien's sword shot towards him._

_                Remy blocked the oncoming sword with his own that Julien had threw at him from before._

_                "FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN!" Julien screamed as he attempted to strike Remy._

_                A few more meetings of the sword, Remy had aimed his sword at the side of Julien's torso. The sword sunk into Julien's torso, quick and easy. Julien's eyes widened with shock of the impact as Remy quickly yanked the sword out. The damage was done though, and Julien dropped to the ground._

_                Suddenly, Remy heard her voice screaming as her feet pounded against the ground._

_                "JULIEN!" She cried when she saw her brother lying in a puddle of blood, in front Remy's feet. She collapsed in front of her brother and cradled him to her. "Please be okay, Jules, please be okay." She begged him. _

_                "Bella, I.." _

_                Her head whipped up to meet the pair of apologetic red eyes. Her eyes held nothing but hatred and anger. "WHAT DE FUCK DID Y'DO, REMY??" She screamed at him._

_                "I'm sorry, Bella. It ain't supposed t'be like dis." Remy tried to explain to her and moved closer to her._

_                "DON'T FUCKING COME NEAR ME! I HATE Y '!" She screamed again as she held her brother protectively._

_                "Julien, it'll be okay. I promise. Just be okay." She whispered to her bleeding brother._

_                "Y'don't mean dat. We love each ot'er, Bella. We always did." Remy said in an attempt to convince himself more than her. His heart felt like it had just been shattered into a thousand pieces. He had given this girl all the love he had possessed. He would have given her the moon if she asked for him because they loved each other. They loved each other, they have always loved each other, he kept telling himself in his mind._

_                She glared at him when he said those words. She was beyond disgusted and she showed it. "Why, Remy? Why did y'do it? What de hell did y'do, Remy?" _

_                "I'm sorry. Dis wasn't supposed to happen." He responded._

_                "I hate you." She simply said._

_                "Y'don't mean dat. We love each ot'er, Bella." He said with desperation. The pain inside him was unbearable when she said those words._

_                "I don't love y'. Never did. Leave!" She bellowed at him with spite and hatred, as she continued to cradle her brother's body in her arms._

_                His whole body felt like it was on fire and the pain just kept getting worse and worse. He didn't know what to do except turn around and run. Maybe if  he ran hard enough and far enough, it would stop hurting, but it didn't. He ran back to the only place where he knew he would be safe, where he would be protected, where he would be accepted. _

_                He ran home._

-xoxo-

_                He turned the doorknob and slipped quietly into the house. The lights were dimmed as he passed the great hall. "Remy, get in here." A voice said from darkness of the great hall._

_                It was Jean-Luc's voice. He must know, Remy thought. It's okay, he's your father, and he loves you no matter what. That's what a family is all about. Remy told himself repeatedly. _

_                Remy stepped into the great hall and his father was seated in a great grand chair. His face darkened at the sight of Remy. _

_                "What de hell did y't'ink y' were doing t'night, Remy?" His father all but yelled at him._

_                Remy jumped a bit at his father's tone. Jean-Luc had never talked to him like this before. _

_                "I.. Julien threatened me and I had t' defend m'self, papa." Remy stammered as he tried to explain to his father what had happened._

_                "Y'killed de boy, Remy. Y'started a new war wit' de assassins. How stupid can y'be???" His father shouted at him as he got up from his chair. Jean-Luc's eyes burned with fury._

_                "Papa, I'm sorry. Please. I'm sorry." Remy pleaded to his father. This isn't supposed to be like this. He's my father, he's supposed to love me and forgive me. He's supposed to understand, Remy thought as the realization of his 'father's' harsh words were sinking in._

_                "SORRY?? First, y'fell in love wit' not just any assassin, but de daughter of de leader, den y'kill de heir t'de guild, and all y'can say is dat y're SORRY?? Are y'fucking stupid, Remy? Because of y'beyond idiotic actions, a new war may start after bot' guilds have had over ten years of peace." Jean-Luc exclaimed._

_                "Please, papa. Give me a chance. I'll make it better. I'm sorry." Remy pleaded again. _

_                "It was a mistake t'take y'in, Remy. De only t'ing y'can do, is leave and never come back." Jean-Luc stated bitterly._

_                "Papa, I'm sorry." The young man looked at his father and said._

_                "Sorry doesn't cut it, Remy. Y'possibly just started a new war wit' de Assassins. And over what? Over a femme! How can ya be so stupid? I t'ought I raised y'better den dat!" His father yelled at him._

_                "But… Papa, I'm sorry. Please." The young man pleaded with his father._

_                "You've disappointed me, Remy. You don't have a home here anymore." The man said before turning his back on his son._

_                The words cut into his heart as if it were a thousand knives. He was convinced that a thousand knives would hurt less than what he felt at the moment. Everything he ever thought was real in his life turned out to be one big lie all within a few hours. The pain was unbearable._

-xoxo-

                Rogue clutched her heart as she relived his life. The pain ached a thousand times more than the night she had felt it. Tears were flowing uncontrollably as she cried for him. All the tears that he didn't let out, she let out for him.

                She looked down at the unconscious Remy before her feet. He was beginning to stir, and she could not have him know that she knew.

                "Simulation End! Doors Open!" She yelled.

                The doors opened for her and before she left, she looked at him one last time and whispered, "I'm sorry."

-----------------------


	7. Why would y' care?

Y'all know the dilly yo, that I don't own these characters, marvel or anything else. Sometimes I wish I did, but wishing ain't having… oh well. Y'all know the drill.. blah blah blah.

This story doesn't really fit in with the X-Men Evolution timeline at all nor would I try to make it to. However, in this story, Gambit was an acolyte, and Magneto disappeared. Oh yes, and the first meeting with Gambit and Rogue and the card and the whole media thing still happened. Oh, and Evan doesn't exist in this story or he's off with the morlocks because I don't really need a whole bunch of characters to incorporate into the story, since this is really a ROMY story. Everything else is all A/U but in a beautiful way. Enjoy!

**Author's note:** Re-posted this chapter, didn't change anything but some wrong tenses. I think I'm going crazy, but I really want to finish this story. Enjoy everyone and read and review s'il vous plait.

**Somewhere I Belong**

                It was dark, it was cold, but yet the he still allowed the window to remained wide open as the chilled wind kept blowing in. He was lying on his bed, dressed only in a pair of boxers and a black t-shirt. Normally, for a warm-blooded Cajun like himself, he hated the cold and preferred only the warm humid air of the bayou. Yet, after today's event in the danger room, he didn't want to feel anymore and when one was without alcohol to numb the mind of feeling, he resorted to basically freezing himself for the desired emptiness.

                His mind played over his loss in the day's training session with Rogue. He remembered that when he came to, she was already gone. He didn't know why she left and he had tried to find her and talk to her, but she was nowhere to be found. She didn't even show up for dinner.

                He had a feeling that she found out more about him than she expected or that he desired. He just wanted to know how much she knew. It was one thing if he had told her about his past, but it was a completely different thing if she not only found out about his past, but also had to live through the pain he had went through. He knew that was how her powers worked. She did not only see into the other person's life and capture their powers, but she would forever have a piece of that person within her. That piece would always remind her of the pain and how it felt. It didn't just go away. It wasn't as simple as that.

                The thing that bothered him the most wasn't the fact that she knew, but was the fact that because of him, she had to live through his pain. He didn't want to hurt Rogue. From their first meeting, something inside of him told him that he couldn't hurt her. As tough as she thought she was, he knew she was fragile and could break at any moment. Everyone else was just too damn stupid to notice. Not him though. He knew she was vulnerable and all she needed was a secured hand to hold from time to time. A strong shoulder to cry on and as much as he didn't want to be that person and as much as he fought the idea of being that person for her, something inside of him still persisted.

                Something inside of him still wanted to protect her, no matter at what cost he had to pay.

-xoxo-

                She walked along the dark hallways, barefooted and in her orange pajamas. She hadn't been able to sleep a wink and she knew it was three in the morning. Yet, she didn't care. She knew he wasn't sleeping. She could feel that he wasn't sleeping.

                She stopped in her tracks as she realized that she had just felt another connection with him. She didn't want to feel that connection. But she couldn't help it. From the time she stepped foot out of that danger room, she had managed to avoid him for the whole day. For the rest of the day, she curled up in her bed and cried for him. When Kitty had come home from school, she pretended she had a headache and was catching some sleep. That was a good enough excuse for Kitty to not pester her.

                All of a sudden, his memories resurfaced again.

                _Bella._

_                Jean-Luc._

_                'I hate you.'_

_                'It was a mistake t'take y'in.'_

_                'You don't have a home here anymore.'_

                She placed both her hands on her head and squeezed her eyes shut. "Go away, please go away." She chanted to herself softly as she collapsed by the side of the wall.

                Then her memories resurfaced.

                _'Momma, please be okay. Please.' She pleaded to her dying mother._

_                Then, her father slapped her across the face._

_                His rough hands grabbed her shirt and threw her out._

_                'Don't come back, girl, or y'll be sorry!' _

"Ah can't take this. Ah can't." She muttered as she tried desperately to block the memories. The pain was too great.

                Suddenly, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. Then the pain disappeared as if it was never there in the first place. She looked up and met his eyes.

                "It's gonna be okay, chere."

-xoxo-

                The window was closed and the warmth returned to the room. Rogue was lying on his bed and he sat beside her, focused on her face and was making sure she was indeed okay. Normally, she would feel uncomfortable by the way he was looking at her. It still felt as if he was staring straight into her and he saw past the mask. Yet, this time, it was almost soothing that she didn't have to pretend. It was so tiresome to pretend all the time.

                "Rogue, y'okay?" He asked her quietly.

                "Ah think the question is whether or not y're okay." She replied softly.

                "When am I not?" He tried to say lightly.

                She didn't buy it though and as much as she didn't want to ask, she still did. "Remy, seriously, are ya okay?"

                His expression grew darker and he turned away from her. He didn't want to confide in her. He didn't want to trust her. He didn't ever want to trust another person again.

                "Why would y'care? Y'know y'don't want t'. Remember, chere, y'hate me." He answered bitterly.

                Rogue was surprised at his answer. The truth was she didn't hate him, she never hated him. No matter how bad she wanted to hate him, she couldn't. Yet, his words stung and the mask came back on quickly. She got up and off the bed. She walked towards the door.

                Before she left, she said to him, "Ah'm sorry ah asked."

                As the door shut behind him, he whispered, "I'm sorry too."

-xoxo-

                The week rolled by as the Christmas festivities continued at the Xavier Institute for the Gifted Youngsters. It seemed as if everyone was getting into the holiday spirit.

                 Well, everyone except for Rogue.

                 She sighed as she looked out the window at the new mutants engaged in a snowball fight. Christmas was a time of coming together with one's family, something that Rogue didn't have. So, Christmas was just another reminder of how alone she was in the world and how she would always remain alone.

                "Earth to Rogue!" Kitty Pryde's voice cried.

                Rogue whipped her attention back to the teenage mutant. "What?"

                "Like were you even like listening to me?" The annoyed teen asked.

                "Sorry. What were ya saying?" Rogue asked her. Most of the time, Rogue would have snapped at Kitty, but that would take too much effort on her part and simply she didn't have the energy.

                "So, I was like saying that Lance like totally loved his present. I'm so going to miss him, y'know? But I can't wait to see my mom and dad. It's been like forever. You sure you don't want to come home with me? My mom makes the best turkey and cranberry sauce!" The perky Kitty tried to convince Rogue.

                Another invitation to another person's family for Christmas, which meant another reminder that she would never have somewhere she belonged, she thought to herself. She put on a small smile for Kitty, and said, "No thanks, Kitty. Ah just wanna stay here for the holidays. Ah mean a chance to have some quietness in this big busy mansion don't come along very often, right?"

                Kitty thought about her excuse for a split second but she knew Rogue liked her privacy so that answer was a legit one to her. "That's true. Oh well, at least you'll like have the Professor and Mr. McCoy around. Not to mention, Remy. Like he just totally gets hotter by the second it seems." Kitty remarked as a dreamy gaze came over.

                Rogue rolled her eyes at the comment. She definitely did not want to spend the holidays with Remy. The idea almost made her reconsider Kitty and Kurt's invitation. Since that night in his room, they have both gone back to bickering and exchanging sarcastic comments to each other. It was as if they both had managed to wipe out that day in the danger room session from their minds. Both knew it was a game, but both were willing to play that game.

                It was safe that way.

                "We ain't gonna talk about that again. He ain't hot." Rogue retorted.

                "Whatever, Rogue. Y'know like he totally is. I don't like get you. He totally like likes you, y'know." Kitty commented.

                "He does not! Do we not argue enough for all of you to see that we totally despise each other?!?" Rogue exclaimed.

                "Right… It's probably just like some unresolved sexual tension between you two." Kitty huffed.

                Suddenly, Kitty was hit in the face with a pillow.

                "HEY!" Kitty yelled as she threw the pillow back at Rogue. Rogue dodged the flying pillow and the pillow hit the wall instead.

                "What was that for?" Kitty asked although she knew why.

                "For being disgustin' and suggestin' Remy and ah have unresolved sexual tension. Ya know ah hate it when ya talk about me like that? It hurts. Ya know ah can't ever touch anyone and not saying ah wanna touch that swamp rat, but it's like ya just remind me that ah can't ever touch anyone." Rogue responded honestly for the first time to Kitty.

                Kitty's eyes widened with surprise. She had never seen Rogue be so truthful with her.

                "Oh. I'm like totally sorry then. No more mention of Remy. Anywho, did you get Bobby a present yet? The gift exchange is like after dinner." Kitty said and successfully changed the subject.

                "Ah know. Ah got him something. Hopefully he'll like it. If not, too bad." Rogue commented and was glad that Kitty changed the subject.

                "Speaking of dinner, let's head down now. It's like going to start soon. C'mon!" Kitty said and jumped off her bed. She grabbed Rogue's arm and dragged her out of the room.

----------------------


	8. The Dance

Y'all know the dilly yo, that I don't own these characters, marvel or anything else. Sometimes I wish I did, but wishing ain't having… oh well. Y'all know the drill.. blah blah blah.

This story doesn't really fit in with the X-Men Evolution timeline at all nor would I try to make it to. However, in this story, Gambit was an acolyte, and Magneto disappeared. Oh yes, and the first meeting with Gambit and Rogue and the card and the whole media thing still happened. Oh, and Evan doesn't exist in this story or he's off with the morlocks because I don't really need a whole bunch of characters to incorporate into the story, since this is really a ROMY story. Everything else is all A/U but in a beautiful way. Enjoy!

**Author's Note:** I love Gilmore Girls. Luke and Lorelei should get married. They make me giddy! Okay, read and review and enjoy everyone.

**Somewhere I Belong**

"Wow! This is awesome, Blue. Love it!" Tabitha exclaimed as she looked at the new Mp3 player she had just received from her secret santa.

Kurt blushed as he saw the happy expression on Tabitha's face. It was no secret that he had a small crush on the mischievous mutant. "It's nothing. I thought you could use a new one since you kind of blew your old one up." Kurt replied shyly.

Tabitha laughed out loudly as she walked over to her secret santa. She wrapped her arms around him for a quick hug and gave him a peck on the cheek. This just made the blue mutant blush even more and when red is mixed with blue, it caused him to have very purple cheeks.

"Thanks, Blue!" She said and walked back to her seat next to Amara.

Rogue smiled at her 'brother' who seemed to be floating on cloud nine. She gave him a little nudge, which did nothing to break his daze. She shrugged and looked on again to see who was next in line to receive a present.

The gift exchange had been going on for about half an hour now. Almost everyone had received a gift. She was still waiting her turn, but she really didn't care for the whole ritual. Truthfully, she wanted the whole thing to be done with, so she could return to her room and catch some sleep. Her mind had been bothering her of late and with the new addition of Remy's psyche, it was getting tiresome when trying to control all the psyches. She found that sleep was the easiest way to put them under restraint.

Besides that reason to want the whole gift exchange to end, Rogue was feeling very uncomfortable in the room and with no surprise to herself, it was because of Remy.

For the whole night, she could feel Remy's eyes staring straight at her from across the room. The first few times, she brought herself to meet his eyes, but realized that every time she did, it felt as if she was giving him a chance to look deeper. She felt uncomfortable under his gaze but he wouldn't relent on it.

He sat across the room from her, and was surrounded by his little groupies of Jubilee, Amara and Tabitha. Even Kitty had a seat near him. Occasionally, Rogue felt his gaze turned away from her to respond or laugh politely at one of the other girl's jokes, but she always felt his eyes back on her moments after. All she could do was try to ignore it.

"Okay, next person to receive his or her present is… Remy." Professor Xavier announced from where he was sitting by the Christmas tree.

Remy walked up to the Professor to claim his present. He took the present from the Professor and gave a polite smile. He opened the gift and found a pair of sunglasses, a deck of cards, and a book on card tricks.

He chuckled at the present and asked, "So, who does Remy owe his gratitude t' for dis wonderful present?"

Jean stood up, gave Remy a little smile, and took a bow.

Scott, who was seated next to her, blurted out, "YOU WERE HIS SECRET SANTA!?!?"

Jean rolled her eyes at the sudden jealous reaction that her boyfriend had expressed. She looked down at her boyfriend and sarcastically replied, "Aren't you the observant one."

Scott's mouth dropped a little at her rude response while a few of the other mutants snickered and cheered Jean on.

Remy walked up to his Secret Santa and gave her a quick hug. "T'anks, chere. Definitely need de shades, can't ever get enough of cards, and de book was cute." He said to her.

She blushed slightly. "You're very welcome, Remy. I'm glad you like it." She responded brightly, which received a scoff from Scott.

When she heard Scott's rude reaction, Jean wrapped her arms around Remy and gave him another hug. Scott immediately leapt to his feet when he saw that and pulled Jean away from Remy. Jean didn't try to put up a fight though, and settled back down next to Scott. Remy gave a little wink to her, which caused Scott to put a possessive arm around Jean. Scott even managed to let out a little growl, one that even Logan would have been proud of if he had been around.

"Alright. Next person up is… Bobby." The Professor announced and drew everyone's attention back to him.

"FINALLY!" Bobby exclaimed as he jumped up and ran to the present that Professor Xavier was holding. He ripped open the gift and smiled brightly at what he saw.

"Wow, this is so cool!" Bobby exclaimed as he held up a blue t-shirt that had a funky font on it that said 'Cool as Ice'. Also, he noticed that there was a thirty-dollar gift certificate to the local music store and an ice cube tray.

"Glad ya like it." Rogue commented from her seat.

Bobby's eyes went straight to her and he gave her an even bigger smile. "Thanks Rogue. This is awesome!" He genuinely told her.

"Y're welcome. Couldn't help it wit' the trays though." She said as she gave him a little smile.

Bobby let out a laugh. "Well, I still haven't perfected the formation of perfect cubes anyway. I love it!" He replied. He walked towards Rogue as he formed something in his hand. When he reached her, he presented her with an ice rose.

Rogue took the ice rose and smiled at Bobby. "Thanks, ice." She spoke.

"No, thank you!" The cool mutant responded and hopped back to his seat.

"Okay, I believe we are only down to the last name. So.. Rogue, if you may." The Professor requested. Rogue placed the ice rose in Kurt's hand, got up lazily and walked over to Professor Xavier.

She took the present from the Professor, and opened it with some care. Her eyes widened at the gift before her eyes.

"It's beautiful." She murmured as she held up the thick green down jacket with a fur-trimmed hood. She's never had such a warm expensive coat like this and without even thinking she slipped it on.

"So, Remy takes it y' like it, chere?"

Her eyes narrowed slightly as she realized who was her Secret Santa. She whipped around to see the approaching Remy. "Yah. Thanks, Remy." She told him.

"Remy's just glad it fits. T'ought y' needed a warm jacket. A lil' cold outside t'be wandering in your ot'er one." He commented, as he looked her over.

"How did ya… nevermind. Thanks." She said and changed the subject quickly. She was about to ask him how he knew about her 'walks' but figured maybe he didn't know anything about it. A part of her was convinced that he knew, but even if he did she didn't want everyone else to find out.

"Okay, now that the Secret Santa exchange is done with, Let's…"

"PARTY!" Most of the students yelled as they finished off the Professor's sentence.

Immediately, Kurt teleported to the stereo and turned on the music. The New Mutants all began dancing, although some of the shyer boys like Jamie was trying to hide behind the food table and pretended he was busy with drinking his punch.

Rogue looked around at the happy group. Her eyes wandered over to Jean and Scott who were sitting on the couch and laughing. It looked as if Scott had gotten on the better side of Jean again. Most likely, he had succeeded by whispering sweet nothings and apologizing like the jealous boyfriend he was. Not long after their make up, they sealed it with a few kisses under the mistletoe. Rogue winced a little at the public display affection that Scott and Jean showed. Not that Rogue was still hung up on Scott but it just hurt a little every time she saw other people touching intimately. It was a constant reminder that she would never have that in her life.

Her eyes wandered across the room to Kurt who was having a fine time dancing with the energetic Boom Boom. Rogue smiled and hung around for a few more minutes. She was extremely tired though, and all she really wanted was a good night's sleep.

"C'mon, Rogue! Like dance with us!" Kitty cried as she suddenly appeared next to the gothic mutant.

"Nah. It's okay. Ah'm kinda tired. Ah think ah might just head up to bed." Rogue declined politely.

Kitty looked Rogue over and decided that Rogue did indeed look tired. Kitty also knew better than to persist when Rogue actually responded nicely to her and not snapped at her. She didn't want Rogue to get angry any time soon. At least not the last night she would see Rogue before the New Year.

"Fine fine, but like you totally should have some fun. But whatever, I won't bug you about it." Kitty said and bounced off to re-join the party.

Rogue looked at the dancing mutants for a few more minutes and eventually caught Remy's eye. He gave her a grin and said something to his dancing partner, Jubilee. Rogue noticed that Jubilee's smile quickly disappeared and Remy was suddenly walking towards her. Rogue turned around immediately and began walking back to her room. She wasn't quick enough though and felt a hand grab her wrist.

"Where y'going, chere?" He asked her from behind.

She turned around to face him and said, "To bed and so if ya will excuse me."

He didn't' make any move to let go of her wrist though and so she had to yank it away from him.

"Y' ain't gonna be excused wit'out dancing wit' Remy first." The Cajun replied.

"Sorry. Ah don't dance. Especially wit' swamp rats." Rogue retorted.

"Aww.. chere. Y' gonna hurt Remy like dat? Where's y' holiday spirits?" Remy said as he pretended to be hurt by her empty words.

"It disappeared as soon as ya came over here. So why don't ya just go back t'ya groupies and ah'll go t'bed." Rogue stated and turned around to leave again.

She felt his hand on her wrist again and was beginning to hate how it was so naturally easy for him to touch her without flinching a single bit. What bothered her even more was the fact that she didn't cringe at his touch like she did with everyone else's. With him, she didn't feel afraid when he touched her.

"How about Remy go t'bed wit' ya instead?" Remy suggested in a low husky voice.

Rogue just rolled her eyes at his suggestion. She turned around to face him once more and yanked her hand away from him. "Don't ya get tired spitting out all those lame lines all the time?" Rogue asked him.

"Dey ain't only lines when Remy's talkin' t'y' chere. Wit' y', he means every word." Remy replied and gave her a wink.

Rogue rolled her eyes again. "Ya seem to be losing your touch, swamp rat. Ya said the exact same thang to me yesterday." She pointed out.

Remy chuckled at her response. "So, y' remember t'ings Remy says t' y' den? Guess dat means Remy's on y'mind a lot, oui?" He implied flirtatiously.

"Argh! No y're not! Ah'm going t'bed!" She cried but suddenly he had wrapped both his arms around her and pulled her close to him.

"Not 'til dis song is over." Remy told her and ran a finger lazily up and down her back.

The sensation of his touch was overwhelming for Rogue. She had never been this close to a person before and normally, she would have even been extremely scared of this amount of intimacy and touch, but with Remy, it felt right for some reason.

She tried to struggle out of his grasp for a bit, but he just held her tighter as they swayed from side to side. A slow ballad had come on and Remy was intent on keeping her in his arms. Eventually, Rogue stopped fighting and let her arms wrap around his neck.

He gave her a small smile when she did that. "See, isn't dis better den us fightin' all de time?"

"Ah'm only dancing wit' ya just 'cause ya have such a strong grip." She responded with a false hint of anger.

He didn't buy it though. "Wit' y' in my arms, chere, Remy won't ever let y' go dat easy."

She didn't have any words to respond with. Instead, she placed her head against his chest and enjoyed the dance. She figured they could get back to the fake game they play with each other later. Right now, she simply wanted to feel his arms around her and the security that went along with it.

She felt safe in his arms.

"Dis feels right, Rogue." He whispered to her as they continued to dance.

"Don't say that." She whispered in a muffled voice into his chest.

"But it's true." He stated.

"Ya don't want this. Ah know ya don't. And Ah don't want this." She whispered again.

"What is dis dat we both don't want, chere?" He asked her softly.

She held on to him for a few more moments and relished in his embrace, but then she put her guard back up again. She used all her might and finally broke away from him.

"Ah'm tired. Ah'm going t'bed now, Remy. Thanks for the present by the way." She said and turned around to leave.

He didn't follow her though. He knew that what she did was probably the best for the both of them. They both didn't want to risk trusting in each other. But he added a few last words.

"Dere's somet'ing in de pockets too, chere."

Rogue nodded and continued to her room without a glance back.

-xoxo-

She tied her hair up and got into bed. The faint music of the party could still be heard but she managed to ignore it. She was lying in bed for a few minutes, tossing and turning.

She couldn't get him out of her mind and was finding it hard to sleep.

Then she remembered his words. So, she got up and walked towards her Christmas present.

She dug her hand into the right pocket and pulled out a bottle.

It was a bottle of make-up remover.

On the label, Remy had written 'You're beautiful just the way you are.'

She smiled at his words. Then she dug her other hand into the left pocket and pulled out a card.

It was the Queen of hearts.

-----------------------


	9. Lunch Interrupted

Y'all know the dilly yo, that I don't own these characters, marvel or anything else. Sometimes I wish I did, but wishing ain't having… oh well. Y'all know the drill.. blah blah blah.

This story doesn't really fit in with the X-Men Evolution timeline at all nor would I try to make it to. However, in this story, Gambit was an acolyte, and Magneto disappeared. Oh yes, and the first meeting with Gambit and Rogue and the card and the whole media thing still happened. Oh, and Evan doesn't exist in this story or he's off with the morlocks because I don't really need a whole bunch of characters to incorporate into the story, since this is really a ROMY story. Everything else is all A/U but in a beautiful way. Enjoy!

**Author's Note: **Well, didn't update for a few days because of ff.net. It was so NOT my fault. Anywho, two chapters up today. Enjoy everyone!

**TheRealMai:** Queen of Hearts is something Remy tends not to go wrong with when he gives it to a special lady like Rogue. It's a signature thing for those two. His lucky lady for his special lady. Hope you enjoy the next two chapters and thanks for reviewing. I really appreciate it! hugs **Miss J:** Thanks for those words of endearment! Means a lot to me! **Ishandahalf: **You like Gilmore Girls too?? It's the best show I bought the season 1 dvd's and it gets me all antsy because we know that luke and lorelai don't officially hook up until this season which is the fourth. Geez… every time I see them on screen together in the past episodes, I just yell "Kiss and make out already!" LoL… I have no life. You are so going to be happy with the season finale of the show! I couldn't wait to watch it so I downloaded it! It's awesome! **Enchantedlight:** Two new chapters for you to read! Enjoy! **RoguesHeart:** Yes, I'm sure you have read this before and my other story, **Shouldn't Be So Hard.** They are being re-posted because my original account got deleted so you're not going crazy. **Star-of-Chaos:** Big smiley face for you too! :) **Scoobyd0530: **I'm pleased that you are enjoying the story so far! Keep reading and reviewing and telling me you think! Much appreciated! **Lady Farevay:** Thanks for the words of support and encouragement! I really appreciated it and don't worry, in a couple of weeks or so I'm hoping I can start writing new chapters for this story and **Shouldn't Be So Hard.** Just don't quote me on that! **Arikitten:** Thanks! Romy is my favorite too! They are so THE coolest couple in the Marvel Universe! Hope you continue to read and leave a review here and there :) **XxFleurdelySxX**: Sorry about the inbox flood! You really don't have to review everything you know? I know you did the first time, it's okay if you don't However, I appreciate it nonetheless! hugs **Peace215:** Your comments are one of the nicest things someone has ever told me! Thank you so much for your kind words. And you are very perceptive about the whole irony in the make-up remover and Remy preferring beautiful women and all that. I am extremely impressed! I hope to hear more of what you think of later chapters and what nots! Much love!

**Somewhere I Belong**

                "Rogue! You sure you don't want to come home with me for Christmas? It could be fun." The young Kitty Pryde asked once more as her luggage was by the door and she was waiting for her parents to pick her up and go home for the holidays.

                "Thanks, Kitty, but ah'm sure. Tell your parents ah said merry Christmas and a happy new year." Rogue declined politely.

                Kitty let out a little sigh and wrap her arms around her roommate. "Fine. But you like have a good one too, okay?"

                "Ah will. Don't worry." Rogue replied reassuringly and gently patted Kitty while Kitty still had her arms wrapped around Rogue for a hug. Rogue was not exactly too comfortable with the closeness. When am I ever, she wondered.

                When you're with Remy, her mind answered her.

                "Argh.." Rogue let out and Kitty broke away from the hug immediately.

                "Rogue, I'm like sorry if I like just made you mad or something." Kitty apologized as she suddenly became confused with Rogue's weird response.

                Kitty's voice snapped Rogue out of her thoughts and she realized that she must have really confused her roommate with the weird outburst.

                "Oh, it's not ya, it's just something stupid. Forget it. Just have fun and Merry Christmas, Kitty." Rogue said and gave Kitty a small smile.

                Kitty wasn't so convinced but she accepted Rogue's response nonetheless. "Okay, you too! I'm going to like go say bye to the other people. Happy New Year too!" Kitty replied and she ran off to give her last holiday greetings to the other mutants.

                The sun was shining surprisingly bright for a cold Christmas Eve morning at the Xavier Institute. Almost all the students were getting ready to leave and go home for the holidays. Well, everyone except her and Remy. She sighed slightly as she realized that the next two weeks would be incredibly hard for her to avoid Remy. It would mostly just be her and him in the big mansion with the Professor and Mr. McCoy, but the adults weren't exactly around all the time anyway. Not to mention, Rogue still had danger room sessions with the Cajun. Since their first session together, they have both been rather cautious about using their powers. Rogue had basically refused to use her powers for most of the sessions and would beat Remy with her martial arts skills. Remy stopped using his powers in order to make it fair for Rogue although Rogue had reassured him plenty of times that he needn't do so. Yet, he still did.

                "ROGUEY!" A voice from behind her yelled.

                 Rogue whipped around and was soon enveloped in a hug from her 'brother'. She let out a laugh of surprise as he hugged her. She politely hugged him back, but still felt uncomfortable from another person's touch.

                "Hey Kurt. Ya have a good Christmas, okay? Tell your parents to have a good one too and a happy new year." She told him.

                He released her and gave her the warmest smile. "Vill do! You sure you don't vant to come back? It'd be a lot of fun. Tons of stuff to do in Germany! C'mon!" Kurt tried one last time to convince his 'sister'.

                "Very tempting, but ah just wanna have a quiet relax holidays and wit' ya around, that is never easy." She commented.

                Kurt chuckled at her response. "Vell, it's not like you're Little Miss Quiet! Fine, but just don't do anything crazy vithout me. And remember to have fun!" Kurt replied and gave her one last hug.

                "Ah will ah will." Rogue murmured half-heartedly to Kurt.

                "Bye Roguey! I think my taxi iz here." Kurt said, gave Rogue one last smile, and bounced off to grab his luggage.

                "Bye Kurt. And don't call me ROGUEY!" She cried after him.

                Rogue heaved a big sigh as she watched Kurt load his luggage into the taxi. She waved goodbye to him as he got into the car.

                Most of the other mutants were gone or still waiting for their parents or the taxi to pick them up. The only ones left were Rahne, Amara, Sam, Jean, and Scott. Rogue scanned the room and caught Scott's eyes. Suddenly he was walking towards her.

                "Hey Rogue." He said to her when he approached her.

                "Hey Scott. Have a great time with Alex and tell him ah said Merry Christmas." Rogue told him.

                "I will. You have a good one too. Remember last Christmas when we met Angel?" Scott brought up.

                "Sure do. That was fun." She replied as the memory of her and Scott spending last Christmas together resurfaced in her mind.

                "Yah. Well, just have a good Christmas and a Happy New Year." Scott wished her.

                "Ah will. You too." Rogue replied.

                "Hey, Rogue, one more thing." Scott started

                "Yah?" She asked him.

                "Watch out for Remy. I don't trust him and you shouldn't either." Scott warned her.

                Rogue's eyes widened at the unexpected advice. How dare he tell me who to trust and who not to, she thought as her eyes narrowed and she glared at Scott.

                "Ya shouldn't stick your noses in other people's business and Remy isn't as bad as ya like to believe!" She snapped at him.

                "I was just giving you some advice. Don't tell you've gone love struck over him too!" Scott said with a hint of annoyance.

                Rogue fumed at Scott's allegation. "No! And it's none of your business. Ah don't like how you're telling me what to do and the last time ah remembered, ah didn't ask for your advice! So why don't ya go back to your girlfriend and mind your own goddamn business!" Rogue practically yelled at him.

                She turned around and stormed off, leaving a bewildered Scott.

                "Who the fuck did he think he is?!? Fucking telling me what the fuck to do." She grumbled as she walked rapidly to her room.

                All of sudden she hit something hard. She looked up and realized it was actually someone that she ran into. She almost fell back but his arms looped around her waist and caught her before she could. A pair of emerald eyes looked up at a pair of ruby eyes and their eyes locked in contact for a few moments. He leaned in closer to her and when he was a breath away from her lips, she realized the potential disaster that could happen. She pushed him back with her arms and his arms went loose, and she went crashing to the floor.

                "HEY!" She cried as her bum landed on the floor hard.

                Remy chuckled at her humorous fall. "It's y' own fault, chere." He stated between his chuckles.

                Rogue got up from the floor and with one hand rubbed her sore behind. "Well, if ya weren't so goddamn close to me maybe ah wouldn't have fallen!" She responded angrily.

                "Aww.. is Roguey derriere sore? Why don't y' let Remy help y' wit' dat?" He commented and tried to place a hand on her bruised bottom.

                She slapped his wandering hand away and glared at him. "In your dreams, swamp rat! Don't get sassy wit' me!" She cried.

                Remy laughed at her response. She's so cute when she's mad, he thought to himself.

                "How did y' know what Remy dreams?  Perhaps, Remy appears in chere's dreams too?"

                "NO! Y're so gross!" Rogue commented and gave him a look of disgust.

                "C'mon chere, dese hands are tres experienced." He purred and out reached his hands again.

                His actions landed him another two hard slaps to the hand.

                "Oh no, ya don't! That's just anot'er reason why ah ain't gonna let your filthy hands near my bum or any other part of me!" Rogue practically yelled at him.

                "Y' sure know how t' crush a guy's dreams, chere." Remy commented and pretended to pout.

                Rogue looked at his cute boyish expression and the ends of her lips began to curl up slightly.

                "Is Roguey smilin' for Remy?" He asked her as his pout turned into a cocky grin.

                Rogue's mouth quickly formed a straight line and she glared at him in response.

                "Don't care what y' do now, chere. Y'smiled for Remy." He told her, as his grin grew wider.

                "Well… well… Don't call me ROGUEY!" She told him the only thing that came to her.

                Remy laughed at her outburst. He knew he had stumped her and it felt good winning an argument with her for a change.

                "Fine, but only on one condition, Roguey." He stated and drawled out her name.

                "WHAT?" She hissed.

                "We go to lunch. Remy be starvin'." He suggested and rubbed his belly to signify his hunger.

                "Lunch? We just had breakfast like two hours ago." She reminded him.

                "Correction, they had breakfast. Y' and Remy didn't touch a thing. We ain't mornin' people, chere. Let's go eat lunch." He suggested once more.

                "And how do ya know what kind of person ah am?" She questioned him. She hated when people tried to figure her out.

                "Enough of dis bickering. Remy knows y'better den y' want to admit and right now he knows y're hungry so let's go get some good ol' southern cookin'." He tempted her. He knew she loved a good southern meal. Every southerner did.

                Rogue's tummy began to growl as she realized that some fried chicken, corn bread, sweet potato pie and grits would be rather nice. She really didn't want to spend any alone time with Remy though. Her idea of trying hard to avoid him for the whole break had fallen through within the first hour. Her mind wrestled with her stomach about the idea of whether or not to go. In the end, her stomach won out.

                "Fine. But y're payin!" She exclaimed.

                "A gentleman always does, chere." He told her with a grin on his face and gave her a wink.

                She rolled her eyes.

                "Ah'm driving."

-xoxo-

                "Mon dieu! Where de hell did y' learn t' drive like dat?" Remy asked her with astonishment.

                They had just entered a small Southern restaurant on the outskirts of Bayville. Rogue ignored his question and politely asked the waitress for a table for two. The waitress led them to a booth at the back of the restaurant. As soon as they were settled in their seats and had given their orders, Remy turned his attention back to Rogue and asked, "Well, where did y' learn t' drive like dat? Y' must have broken at least five driving laws."

                Rogue laughed at him for he did look rather frightened still.

                "So when did y'care about breaking laws my thief?" She asked him with amusement.

                Remy's eyes lit up and he said, "So, now Remy's y't'ief?"

                A deep pink came across Rogue's cheeks as she realized what she had implied.

                "No." She replied nervously.

                Remy let out a chuckle and Rogue's cheeks grew pinker.

                "Okay, Remy will drop it now dat he knows his chere t'inks of dis t'ief as hers. So y' gonna tell me where y'learn t'drive like a maniac?" He asked her seriously again.

                "Well.. umm.. truthfully, ah only have my learners." She told him shyly.

                Remy's mouth dropped in shock. "WHAT?" He exclaimed.

                "See! Ah knew ya wouldn't let me drive if ah told ya." She reasoned.

                "OF COURSE NOT! Y' could have gotten us killed like about ten times on de way here!" He cried still in shock that she had pulled a stunt like that.

                "Geez, Remy. Didn't know ya be so goddamn stiff. Ya are worse then Scott." She huffed and insulted him intentionally.

                His red eyes burned with fury at the comparison. "Remy is no way in hell like dat prick!" He practically bellowed.

                Rogue laughed in response. He's pretty cute when he's trying to be all macho, she thought to herself.

                _"So like you do totally like him!" Kitty's psyche suddenly surfaced in her head and said._

_                "He is not good enough for you, Rogue. He's just a common thief. You deserve better than him, child." Mystique's psyche added in as she surfaced._

_                "Just admit y' like me, chere." Remy's psyche said as it surfaced too._

Rogue grabbed her head as she tried to get control of her own mind and body. "Stop it. Stop it!" She cried as she struggled for control.

                Remy practically jumped over the table to her side as he wrapped both his arms around her.

                "Rogue, y' okay? Rogue?" He asked her as he became seriously worried about her.

                As soon as Rogue felt his arms around her, all the psyches vanished. For some reason he had that effect on her. The night when he had found her wandering the halls, he had made her pain disappear. And now, he had helped her gain control of her own mind just by a simple touch.

                Rogue looked up at him, tears forming in her eyes. He tightened his hold on her when he saw that her eyes were filled with tears.

                "It's okay, chere. Remy's here. It'll be okay." He cooed to her soothingly. She held on to him and placed her head against his chest. He rested his chin on top of her head as he continued to whisper soothing words.

                Rogue held on to him for a few more minutes as she could feel her own mind being completely hers again. She took one last whiff of his musky spicy cologne and memorized the feeling of being in his arms and the sound of his heart beating before she gently pushed him away.

                She looked away from him and whispered, "Ah'm sorry."

                His gloved finger lifted her chin and turned it to look into his eyes. He stared into her vulnerable green eyes and the honesty that filled it. He knew she tried to hide who she really was by being mean, an introvert, and covering her face with layers of make-up. But he knew that her eyes told the truth of who she really was and it almost hurt him looking into those sad eyes of hers.

                "Don't be sorry, chere. Remy will hold y' any time y'want him to." He whispered back.

                "Remy, ah don't think ah'm so hungry anymore. Can we go back to the institute?" She asked him softly as if she was a little girl asking for permission from her parents.

                He wiped away a tear with a gloved thumb and answered softly, "Anything y'want, chere."

-------------------------


	10. Let me hold you

Y'all know the dilly yo, that I don't own these characters, marvel or anything else. Sometimes I wish I did, but wishing ain't having… oh well. Y'all know the drill.. blah blah blah.

This story doesn't really fit in with the X-Men Evolution timeline at all nor would I try to make it to. However, in this story, Gambit was an acolyte, and Magneto disappeared. Oh yes, and the first meeting with Gambit and Rogue and the card and the whole media thing still happened. Oh, and Evan doesn't exist in this story or he's off with the morlocks because I don't really need a whole bunch of characters to incorporate into the story, since this is really a ROMY story. Everything else is all A/U but in a beautiful way. Enjoy!

**Somewhere I Belong**

_"'Cause I am hanging on every word you're saying. Even if you don't wanna speak tonight. That's alright, alright with me 'cause I want nothing more than to sit outside heaven's door and listen to your breathing. It's where I wanna be."_ – Lifehouse

                The hallway was dark and the floor was uncomfortably hard. It was also eerily silent and nothing was making a noise except for the ticking of the clock. The only sign of life in the hallway was a young man sitting against a wall next to a door. His red eyes glowed distinctly and he just listened. That was what he had been doing for the whole day and the day before.

                Just listening.

                She had been sleeping in her room since they've returned yesterday. Hank and the Professor had both checked her over but could not figure out what was behind her ailments. Rogue, however, requested only one thing, which was sleep. On the ride home, he had opted to drive because of the obvious reasons. He made sure to park Logan's bike exactly where it was found and everything was in place down to the covering of the bike in Logan's clothes to hide their scents. Must remove the clothes later, he reminded himself. He leaned his head against the wall and sighed. He didn't have any logical reasons to sit outside her room and wait. He didn't even know what he was waiting for. Nothing made sense to him anymore.

                Rogue had a calming effect on him and as much as he denied it, he loved it. He loved that she was able to make his fears go away. Whenever he was around her, she helped him be at peace with himself. Around her, he was not an unwanted outsider; he was not the frightening devil-like mutant people feared he was; and he was not the orphan he always thought he was.

                He was just Remy.

                Maybe that was why he sat outside her door. Maybe he was waiting for the assurance she gave him of who he was and who he wasn't. He didn't want to care about Rogue. He really didn't. Every logical cell in his brain is telling him that it was a bad idea to trust another person. He took that chance of trusting once and look where it had gotten him. His family disowned him, his love claimed she never loved him, and he was left alone again, like he had always been before. There was too much of a risk. There was too much to lose. As much as he pretended it didn't hurt, it hurt more than anything he thought possible.

                Yet, it seemed that Rogue understood. Not only did she understand, she took away the pain; she took away the hurt. That was why he purposely spent so much time with her and flirted with her shamelessly. The more angry she grew with him meant the more she would feel the need to win an argument with him which meant more time of simply knowing who he was and feeling painless. It was selfish, and he knew it but he still wanted it.

                At first, it had been so easy to flirt with her. He would obtain those few precious moments of tranquility every day and it was satisfying. The more he flirted with her though, the more he realized that he cared about her. What she was helping him with was exactly what he wanted to help her with. He knew she felt alone, who wouldn't with a mutation like hers, he thought. That was why he wanted to show her. He wanted to show her that she was worth so much more than just skin contact or meaningless romps in the sack. He wanted to show her that she was simply incredible and that was all that she need be. He knew she expected a life of solitude. He knew she cringed every time when she saw displays of affection by other couples. He knew that she would go on her long walks and cry about all that have abandoned her and all that will continue to ignore her. Whenever he saw her curled up by that little pond, he wanted to jump up and down and cry that he did not ignore her that he would never abandon her and that he was hers if she simply wished him be.

                Then he would be reminded of the pain that love caused when he was with Belladonna. It was devastating when she had left him. Even worse, she claimed that she had never loved him. And this reminded him that he didn't ever want to love again and that love only caused pain. And no matter how great love was, it would always end. That was what always made him turn around and leave her to her crying. He always looked back though but he never turned back.

                Now, he was sitting by her door. The reasons were still unknown to him why he was sitting by her door. Perhaps he was waiting for the calm she always provided for him. Perhaps it was because he wanted to let her know that he cared about her. Perhaps it was just comforting to hear her faint breathing which soothed the worry in his mind.

                "Remy?" A deep voice asked.

                Remy turned his head to his left to meet the owner of the voice. His red eyes met a comforting set of blue ones.

                "Oh, Bonjour Monsieur McCoy." He greeted halfheartedly.

                "Good day to you too, Remy. And please call me Hank." Hank greeted in return but with more enthusiasm and cheerfulness.

                "Is our patient still sleeping?" Hank asked him when he approached Remy.

                "Oui. Been sleeping all day." Remy responded.

                "Come then." Hank simply told him and started walking down the hallway again.

                "Ou?" Remy asked him, confused by the command.

                "Well, being that it is Christmas, I feel that we should cook a rather delightful meal even if it is only for the four of us. I'm confident that Rogue will be feeling rather hungry once she has awoken." Hank explained.

                "Oh. Umm…" Remy began. He didn't know what to say. Yes, he did want to help Hank since he felt that he should pull his weight around the mansion after the Professor had welcomed him in so warmly. But at the same time, he really wanted to make sure that Rogue was okay. He didn't want her to be going into another attack and without him around to be there for her.

                Hank looked down at Remy. The boy looked distraught, confused, and torn. It was obvious that Remy had feelings for Rogue no matter how much those two denied it.

                Hank smiled warmly and said, "Remy, I want to ensure you that Rogue will be fine. I did check her over and she is as healthy as can be. But she won't be as healthy if she wakes up and find that there is no food waiting for her to be eaten. I keep reminding the girl that breakfast is the most important meal, and that goes the same for you too, Remy. So, why don't we go make ourselves a pleasant Christmas dinner fit for the kings?"

                "D'accord." He agreed and got up off the ground. He stretched himself out as Hank continued on his course to the kitchen. Remy looked at her door once more before he followed Hank to make dinner.

-xoxo-

                Rogue rubbed her eyes as she sat up in her bed. The room was pitched dark and the only light that was offered came from the moon that shone through the window. She stretched her arms and felt rather rejuvenated. She hadn't had such a good restful sleep since well since ever. It felt as if a guard was in her mind, blocking out all psyches except for her own.

                She glanced at her alarm clock, which flashed a bright 6:30p.m.

                "Holy shit, Ah slept for like eighteen hours!" She exclaimed. Then, her stomach growling and she realized that she probably hadn't eaten for eighteen hours also. Then she realized that it was Christmas and dinner was probably ready.

                She got up and was about to walk down to the dining room dressed in the slacks and t-shirt that she had worn to sleep. However, she could smell the aroma of the food that was cooking probably by Hank and realized that she should change into something more respectable to show her appreciation for the chef.

                She turned on her bedroom light and walked over the closet. She opened it and realized that she didn't really have any clothes that were considered 'respectable.' All she had were a bunch of tights, jeans, t-shirts, long sleeve shirts, the occasional skirt and mesh shirts. Not to mention that most of the clothing's colours were black, red, and green. She started to roam through her closet. There must be something in here, she thought with frustration.

                Finally she found a dress at the back of the closet. She pulled it out and tried to remember where in the world did she get this dress. It was a long sleeve dress with a rather low V-neckline but where her breasts would most likely hang out, there was a silver strap that held the dress together and kept her breasts in place. The dress went down to her mid-thigh and was green in colour. She really couldn't recall where the dress had came from, but she put it on nonetheless.

                To add to her ensemble, she accentuated with a pair of dangling earring, black knee boots, of course her gloves, and she decided to put part of her hair up while leaving the white streaks to frame her face. She took a look in the mirror and intuitively reached for the powder. When she looked down at the powder she also saw the bottle of make-up remover next to it. The words were clear as day:

                 _'__You're beautiful just the way you are.'_

                Her fingers left the powder and went to stroke the letters of his words on the remover's bottle. She smiled slightly and realized that even if she had the make-up on, she wouldn't be able to hide anything from him anyways. He saw her for all she was and he was the only one who did. Yes, she hated the fact that he understood her like nobody ever did. Yes, she hated how because of that he knew exactly what to do to piss her off and what to do to make her smile. And perhaps what she hated the most about him was that he was a constant reminder of what she would never have or could have.

                But she liked him for all the same reasons. She liked how he didn't ignore her. She liked how he understood her like nobody ever did. And she liked that she didn't feel so alone in the world when she was with him.

                Maybe it was foolish thinking on her part. She knew that they could never be more than what they have because to have something more was impossible for her. He was a forbidden fruit that was constantly tempting her to take a bite.

                "ARGH!" She cried out in frustration. I don't care for the Cajun and that was that, she declared in her head.

                His cocky grin and cheap words are only cocky and cheap. The words didn't hold any meaning at all. Yet, she couldn't help but feel that he meant those words when he spoke to her and the grin he gave her was a genuine one; a smile he gave because he enjoyed her presence as much as she enjoyed his.

                She looked down at the make up in front of her and make-up remover. Another glance in the mirror and she decided to skip the make-up. Tonight, she had nobody to hide from. Tonight, she was simply going to be herself.

                When she was with him that was who she was anyway.

-xoxo-

                The food was all spread across the table. The small turkey was in place, the mash potatoes, gravy, peas and carrots, corn, cranberry sauce, and even the centerpiece of a beautiful arrangement of poinsettias and holly were in place. Professor Xavier had already wheeled in and was seated at the head of the huge dining table. Hank was chatting with the professor about the new breakthroughs that were discovered in human genetics. Remy was still in the kitchen whipping up something.

                Rogue walked into the dining room, dressed to the nines.

                "Merry Christmas, Professor. Merry Christmas, Mr. McCoy." She greeted them cheerfully and took a seat across from Hank.

                "Merry Christmas to you too, Rogue. How was your sleep?" Professor Xavier greeted her back accompanied with a warm smile. Hank's eyes widened a little at the apparent make-up missing on Rogue, but he quickly changed his expression into a more joyous one with less shock.

                "It was fine, Professor, since I slept for 18 hours. Why didn't y'all wake me up?" She asked him.

                "We were tempted to, but didn't feel it was necessary. Also, it looked that you needed the sleep. You have been looking awfully tired of late. Is there something we should know, Rogue?" Professor Xavier asked.

                Rogue glanced away and answered, "No. Nothing, Professor., but ah haven't slept so well since well before my mutation manifested."

                "Good to hear that, Rogue." The Professor responded.

                Hank looked her over. Her cheeks glowed a healthy pink and her green eyes seemed brighter than usual. But he still asked, "Are you sure you will not be needing another physical examination, Rogue? I am not quite sure that you are completely well. You may have caught the…"

                "Yes, Mr. McCoy. Ah'm fine. Don' worry." Rogue reassured him and gave him a smile as if that would convince him otherwise.

                "The food looks good, Ah'm starving. Where's Remy?" She asked as she realized that he hadn't seemed to arrive yet.

                "Right here, chere." Remy said as he walked through the dining room door that was connected to the kitchen. He didn't look up though as he was preoccupied with dusting off flour that had gotten on his red dress shirt and forest green tie. He was still wearing his chef's hat and Rogue held back a giggle when she saw him in it. When he was finally done dusting himself off, he looked up and his mouth dropped.

                Sitting before him was the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen. Her hair was up, she was in an incredibly sexy green dress with a very low cut, and she didn't have any of that heavy make-up on her. He was convinced at that point that she was an angel.

                "Merry Christmas, Remy." She greeted him and a deep pink came across her cheeks as she realized that Remy's reaction was because of her.

                "Joyeux Noel, Rogue." He stuttered slightly as he tried to regain his composure.

                He quickly walked over to her and took the seat next to hers. He just watched her and marveled at her beauty. He had even forgotten that the hat was still on him or that there were two other people at the table.

                "Merry Christmas to you too, Remy." Professor Xavier said which brought Remy's attention back to reality.

                Remy's eyes adverted back to the two mentors and he greeted in return, "Oh, oui. Joyeux Noel, Professor. Joyeux Noel, Hank."

                Rogue stifled in a giggle as Remy's eyes returned to her. She glanced at his goofy expression and the chef hat still on his head. Her hand shot straight out and swiped the hat off of his head in a swift motion. Her hand twirled the hat and he looked at her with even more amazement, if that was possible.

                "Ya were still wearing it, swamp rat." She commented and pretended to be indifferent to his love struck gaze by paying attention to the food before her instead.

                "Can we eat yet?" She asked the two adults.

                Hank and Professor Xavier both laughed at the comedic yet sweet situation that was before their eyes.

                "I believe we can. Let's begin this magnificent feast." The Professor responded.

                The three began to pass the food around as each filled their plates with the savoring delicacies. Rogue took the bowl of mashed potatoes and scooped a portion on to her plate. She passed it to Remy who was still so entranced with her to even notice the outreached bowl.

                "Swamp rat, ya want it or not?" She asked with a hint of annoyance. Why won't he quit staring, she wondered.

                Her voice seemed to have brought him out of his trance as he looked down at the bowl. He took it from her and said, "Merci, chere. Y' look magnificent. Y' feelin' better?"

                Rogue blushed deeply and managed to answer in a soft voice, "Ah feel fine, and thanks, Remy."

                "Y're welcome, chere." He replied warmly.

                The two adults looked at one another and gave each other the understanding nod and smile at the two young adults who were clearly smitten with each other on this joyous Christmas day.

-xoxo-

                Outside, the snow was beginning to fall lightly on the already formed snow beds. While inside the mansion, the fire was roaring in the hearth and the tree shined splendidly. By the tree, there was a chess game going on between Professor Xavier and Hank McCoy. By the fire, there were two awkward young adults, who clearly had feelings for each other yet were too scared to do anything about it so they resorted to chatting about the many nothings of small talk.

                "So how are y' enjoyin' noel wit' me, chere?" Remy asked lightly as his eyes never left her since they had sat down by the fire.

                "Not exactly what ah was expectin' for this Christmas but ah guess it'll have t'do." Rogue replied as she stared into the fire.

                "What were y'expectin' den, chere?" Remy asked with a new curiosity.

                "Just a quiet Christmas wit' the Professor and Mr. McCoy." Rogue responded.

                "Is dis better, chere?" Remy questioned seriously although he tried to pass it off in a flirtatious tone.

                Rogue adverted her eyes to Remy's beautiful glowing red ones. "Yeah." She answered honestly.

                "Wow, chere, almost expectin' y' t'give Remy a sarcastic remark." He said with somewhat shock.

                "It's Christmas, Remy. We can bicker t'morrow. Right now, let's just enjoy what we have." Rogue told him.

                "What is it dat we have, Rogue?" He questioned, but this time with the utmost seriousness.

                "Ah really don't know, Remy. We can figure that out tomorrow too." She answered.

                Remy laughed at her last statement and said, "Remy guess we'll have t'do dat t'morrow den. Now, let's see what we can do now."

                He got up and walked towards the entertainment unit of the massive recreation room. Rogue's eyebrow arched up slightly at what he was doing. Suddenly, she knew as a soft Christmas song played. Remy walked back towards her and extended his hand.

                "May I have dis dance, chere?" He asked her and gave her a warm smile and not his usual patent cocky grin.

                She took his hand and smiled back. "Sure." She replied and he lifted her up into his arms.

                They started swaying to the song as he held her close to her and her arms were wrapped around his neck. They stared into each other's eyes as the comforting and safe feelings they had over each other were felt.

                "Rogue, y're beautiful." He whispered softly.

                She blushed at his comment and replied, "Not too bad, ya'self, Remy."

                "Rogue, I think I'm in…"

                "Shh.. let's just enjoy this dance, 'k?" She interrupted him before he could make a potential disastrous mistake. She also did it for herself, for she knew it would hurt too much if he said the words she wanted to hear and the words she wanted to say herself.

                "D'accord." He agreed as he realized that he almost did the one thing he never wanted to do again.

                The music was fading as the song ended. He didn't let go of her though as he still held her. She allowed herself to be held for a little longer before breaking lightly away from him. He took her gloved hand in his though. His other hand was lifted above them.

                "What are ya doin', Remy?" She asked him with curiosity.

                "Look up, chere." He requested and so she did. In his hands above them were mistletoe.

                Her eyes narrowed as she began to fume. What he was doing was only insensitive and it just reminded her of what could never be. How could he do that to me, she wondered.

                "Why are ya holding that? Ya know ah can't, ya know it'll never work,  ya know ah can't give ya want ya want. Ah can't ever give ya what ya want." She explained rapidly and angrily.

                He wasn't thrown off by her response though and simply said, "Dis is all Remy wants." He proceeded to kiss her glove hand. Then, he wrapped his arms around her once more and kissed the top of her head.

                "Oh," was her reply as she found her arms suddenly wrapped around him.

                "Let me hold you, Rogue." He requested softly.

                "Okay." She replied as she placed her head against his chest and he rested his on top of her head while stroking her back with a few of his fingers.

                "Remy?"

                "Oui?"

                "Merry Christmas." Rogue muffled into his chest.

                "Merry Christmas to you too." Remy whispered and kissed the top of her head again.

---------------------


	11. Attacked

- Y'all know the dilly yo, that I don't own these characters, marvel or anything else. Sometimes I wish I did, but wishing ain't having… oh well. Y'all know the drill.. blah blah blah.

This story doesn't really fit in with the X-Men Evolution timeline at all nor would I try to make it to. However, in this story, Gambit was an acolyte, and Magneto disappeared. Oh yes, and the first meeting with Gambit and Rogue and the card and the whole media thing still happened. Oh, and Evan doesn't exist in this story or he's off with the morlocks because I don't really need a whole bunch of characters to incorporate into the story, since this is really a ROMY story. Everything else is all A/U but in a beautiful way. Enjoy!

**Somewhere I Belong**

                "Full house queens!" Rogue declared excitedly. She smiled brightly as she looked at her opponent. He smiled back at her and marveled at how beautiful she was when she smiled.

                He looked down at his hand, which consisted of four jacks and an ace of spades. Obviously, his hand beat hers but he flipped it over and folded.

                "Y' beat me again, chere." He told her.

                She stared at him for a bit with a skeptical eye. "Are ya sure ya ain't lettin' me win, Cajun? Ah thought ya be a better poker player than this." She asked him suspiciously.

                "Chere, Remy never lets anyone beat him at poker." He answered her but silently added 'until now' in his head.

                She observed him for a little longer and when she was satisfied that he was telling the truth she smiled again. "Yay for me then!" She exclaimed. Her hand grabbed the pile of candy and cookies in front of her.

                "Y' gonna share?" Remy asked teasingly as he watched her devour a couple of cookies that left a few crumbs around her lips. How I would love to kiss those crumbs off, he thought.

                "Hmm… let me think about that one. Umm… NOPE!" She answered loudly as she ate a gummy worm.

                "Y' ain't very nice, chere." He told her.

                "Now when did ah ever give ya the impression that ah was nice, swamp rat?" She asked him and sat up on her knees with a hand on her hip and a worm in her other hand, almost towering him on the bed. She tried to look as intimidating as she could, but it only made him laugh.

                "Remy ain't scare of y', mon river rat." He responded and sat up on his knees, with his arms crossed and towering over her.

                She popped the gummy worm into her mouth, crossed both her arms, which lifted up her chest quite a bit, and she glared at him.

                His eyes locked with hers for a moment before they wandered down to her crossed arms, or most likely what her arms were crossing around. Rogue noticed his wandering eyes and where his eyes had settled on.

                WHACK

                "OUCH!" Remy cried and flopped back on to the bed. He rubbed the side of his head where Rogue had slapped him.

                "Serves ya right! Ya are such a perv!" She reprimanded him and gave him the evil eye. She sat back down on the bed and crossed her legs. She grabbed some more cookies from her jackpot and kept shooting dirty looks at Remy who seemed to have passed out.

                After a few minutes of just watching his inaction of any sort, she finally crawled over to him. She hovered above him and realized that he was  at least breathing.

                "Get up, swamp rat! Ah didn't hit ya that hard! If ya don't get up, ah'm telling everyone that ya got beaten up by a girl!" She tried to threaten him.

                Remy still didn't move and so Rogue moved closer towards him and patted the side of his face with her gloved hand.

                "Remy! Quit playin' and wake up!" She demanded.

                "As y'wish." He said and his eyes shot open. Suddenly his arms wrapped around her and pulled her on top of him.

                "UGH! Let me go!" She said as she tried to struggle out of his tight grip.

                "Ain't we in a compromisin' position, chere?" He stated more than asked as he enjoyed the close proximity.

                "Ah think ya are getting too close fo' comfort." She said bitterly and gave up struggling out of his arms. One thing she knew about the Cajun was that if he didn't want to let something go, he had the strength to keep it.

                "Ain't dat what y'want?" He asked her in a softer and more sensitive voice.

                She looked into his eyes and they weren't filled with the usual mischief and confidence. This time, it was filled with honesty and insecurity. This caused her to become scared.

                "Ah don' know." She answered back quietly. A million thoughts ran through her mind. All the doubts and fears resurfaced. The only lucid thought was that she needed to get out.

                "C'mon, chere. Let's figure dis out." He requested almost in a pleading tone. His grip loosened slightly and Rogue could feel it. Using that to her advantage, she brought her hands to his chest and with one great push; she managed to pull herself out of his arms.

                She quickly crawled off the bed. Remy was surprised with her actions but he immediately got up off the bed also. He walked towards her but she backed up every step he took forward.

                "Rogue, let's just talk." He requested silently and sensed that something wasn't right with Rogue internally.

                "Ah… Ah… need t'be alone." She stuttered and ran out of his room.

                "Merde." He muttered.

-xoxo-

                What is wrong with me, she kept asking herself. After she had left the room she walked to the only place where she could think; the little pond fifty feet into the forest located at the back of the mansion.

                Rogue felt so lost at the moment. She didn't know why she left so abruptly. She had really wanted to talk things through with him and maybe establish some sort of relationship, even if it's not the one that she desired the most which also happened to be the one that was the biggest risk.

                _"Rogue, don't kid yourself. That Cajun isn't good enough for you and he will never be. He'll get tired of you and he will leave you. The only thing he's good for, you can't have." Mystique's voice rang through her head._

_                "Don't listen to like that blue thing over there. Remy like so cares about you. Take a chance, Rogue." Kitty's voice spoke up. _

"Stop it! Stop talking!" Rogue cried but the voices persisted.

                _"I don't trust him, Rogue. He used to work for Magneto. If he had gone bad once, he'll always be bad." Scott's voice chipped in its two cents. _

_                "Darlin', get a hold of yourself. Don't listen to any of these voices except yours." Logan's psyche told her. _

"Ah'm trying, Logan. But it's so hard." Rogue answered out loud. Tears started to form in her eyes as the psyches continued to speak.

                _"Roguey, Remy don't seem that bad." Kurt's voice rang out. _

_                "Kurt! He used to work for the enemy!" Scott pointed out._

_                "Hush Scott. Remy's like a total hottie and he's like turned over a new leaf." Kitty's psyche disagreed._

_                "He'll only hurt you, Rogue. You won't ever be able to touch and he'll just remain a constant reminder. He'll leave you as soon as he gets tired of you." Mystique's voice tried to convince her. _

"Please just stop talking. Please just stop." Rogue pleaded loudly as tears started to roll down her face. She was so scared and it hurt so much. She was losing the grasp she had in her head and she was scared that she would lose it forever if the psyches didn't stop battling each other for control.

                "Rogue?" A voice said behind her.

                She turned around to meet her company while tears fell uncontrollably. When he saw that she was crying, he ran towards her and wrapped his arms around her once more. The voices all disappeared immediately with his touch. She pulled away from him quickly though.

                He knew not to push her any further and so he asked, "Are y'okay?"

                She looked at the concern that was written all over his face and answered honestly, "No."

                "What's wrong?" He asked with more worry.

                "Us. Remy, we can't be anythin', it won't work." Rogue told him bluntly as she glanced away.

                "Let's just talk about, 'k?" He requested silently as he took a step closer to her. She took a step back though.

                "There ain't nothing to talk about, Remy. Ah can't touch ya, ah can never give ya what ya want or what ah want. It won't ever work." She explained candidly.

                "Dis isn't about touch, Rogue and y'know it." He pointed out to her. His eyes started to glow slightly an intense red.

                "What is it about, then? Love? Are ya kidding me, Remy? Ah know how ya never want to love again. Ah felt the pain, Remy. Ya don't love me and ya never will. We both don't want this. It's just a disaster waiting to happen." She said.

                "Sometimes, y'can't help what y'feel." Remy said quietly. He was confused. He didn't know what he wanted either. Every rational thought was telling him to just let her go and not do the one thing he vowed never to do again. His heart was telling him something entirely different though.

                "Ah know what ya feel, Remy. Ya still hurt from losing Bella." Rogue said.

                Remy cringed at the mention of Bella. "Rogue, dis is different."

                "Yeah. It is different. Ah can't give ya what she gave ya. Ah can't touch you in that little spot that always bring a lil shudder to ya. Ah can't run my fingers through your hair and feel the warmth of your body. Ah can't kiss ya in that way to express what ah feel for ya. Ah can't ever do any of that. It won't work." She stated as the tears returned.

                "Y' t'ink dat is de only t'ing dis Cajun wants? Yeah, it would be nice t'be able to touch y', chere. T'feel how soft y'skin is and t'taste dose lips of yours but dat's not what Remy is wantin'. He only wants to hold y', to be near y', to tell you dat y'mean so much t'me just because y'are de way y'are; incredible." He argued back with a new determined intensity that burned in his eyes.

                She looked into his truthful eyes, and she wanted to believe his words. She desperately tried to believe his words, but she couldn't.

                "Remy, all ah'm gonna do is hurt ya. That's all ah ever do to people. Why else would ah have this mutation? All ah do is hurt so please just let it go. Ah won't be able to take it if ah ever hurt ya. Ah can't hurt ya. Just don't do this. Please just let this go." She pleaded to him.

                "Remy can't let y' go." He said and walked over to her and took her hands in his.

                She looked down at their hands. Tears started to flow uncontrollably as she could feel the regret of what she was about to do next.

                She broke away from him and pushed him back. Anger burned in her impassioned green eyes.

                "Don't ya understand? Ah'm not meant for this! Ah can't have this! And as much as ya think this might work and we might work, ya are just going to be a reminder, Remy! Ya will just become a reminder that ah will never have something that every part of my body wants! Ah can't live like that, Remy! Ah can't live the rest of my life yearnin' for somethin' ah can't have! And ya will leave me once ya get tired. Once ya get tired of waiting for me, ya will leave and it will hurt. It will hurt more than anything and ya know how it felt. Ah don't want to feel that. Ah don't need that. Please, just let this end here as it is. We'll just wind up hurting each other. That's all we'll ever do." She explained to him and with her last words, she walked away.

                She left him standing there and she didn't look back. She never wanted to look back again.

-xoxo-

                The air was chilly and it was beginning to get dark. She wrapped her arms around herself to generate more warmth. She had been walking aimlessly around town for a few hours. She had spent an hour at a café with a nice hot cup of coffee but it didn't help her clear her head. She realized that she should start heading back to the mansion, but she didn't want to face him just yet.

                Suddenly an arm grabbed her from the side and pulled her into an alley. She looked at her attacker and saw a man of early twenties, in a toque, a dark jacket, and jeans. She glared at him and kicked him in the shins.

                "Oww! You bitch!" He screamed out in pain and released his hold on her. She started to run, but was suddenly grabbed from behind.

                She could feel her attacker was twisting her arms but she didn't know let out any signs of pain because she didn't not want to let her attacker have any satisfaction.

                "You fucking bitch!" The man she had kicked, yelled at her. He was standing in front of her with another man, and Rogue automatically knew three men had surrounded her.

                "Fuck you!" She yelled back and the attacker who held her twisted her arms even more. She bit her lips to prevent herself from squealing in pain.

                The man who yelled at her walked up to her and traced her arms with one of his finger. "Such a pretty lil' thing for a fucking dirty mutie. I'm gonna have a lil' fun with you before you die." He commented.

                "Don't fucking touch me!" Rogue snarled at him.

                The guy, who still had a good strong grip on her arms, passed it on to the man who touched her. The man held onto both her wrist and pushed her against the wall, which caused her to hit her head hard.

                Rogue tried to swing her legs at him but he moved out of the way. One of the other guys bent down and held her legs against the wall.

                "Don't start struggling, bitch. It'll only hurt more." The man told her as he leaned in closer to her. He had one hand around her wrists tightly and his other hand groped her breast.

                "Do you like this, you dirty mutie?" The man asked as his hand started wandering over her body.

                Rogue could feel tears of humiliation starting to form as she tried hard not to cry.

                All of a sudden something was thrown at the guy holding her legs. It exploded and the guy who was holding her legs let go and jumped out of the way.

                "What the fuck?" The guy said as he stood up and saw what he thought was the devil.

                "LET HER GO!" The red-eyed man that appeared cried. He moved swiftly and knocked out the two who wasn't the ones touching Rogue.

                The guy who was touching Rogue, immediately let go of her and started to run, but he wound up running into the raging Cajun.

                Remy grabbed him by the collar and threw him against the wall. He then, proceeded to kick the shit out of him while screaming every curse word he could think of.

                "If y' ever fucking come near her again, I'll kill you!" He cried as he gave the guy one last blow before he turned back to Rogue.

                Rogue's eyes began watering as he quickly went to her side. She couldn't bring herself to look Remy in the eyes. He slowly moved his hands closer to her, hoping to give her a comforting hug. As soon as his finger touched her side, she retreated and shuddered at the touch.

                He moved his hand back and said soothingly, "It's okay, Rogue. It's just Remy. I wont hurt y'."

                She brought herself to look into his eyes and she couldn't hold back anymore. She ran straight into him and buried her head into chest as she sobbed. All the tears she had been holding in were let out and he held her comfortingly and soothingly.

                No more words were needed to be said by him, for he was all she needed at the moment.

---------------------


	12. Her Story

- Y'all know the dilly yo, that I don't own these characters, marvel or anything else. Sometimes I wish I did, but wishing ain't having… oh well. Y'all know the drill.. blah blah blah.

- This story doesn't really fit in with the X-Men Evolution timeline at all nor would I try to make it to. However, in this story, Gambit was an acolyte, and Magneto disappeared. Oh yes, and the first meeting with Gambit and Rogue and the card and the whole media thing still happened. Oh, and Evan doesn't exist in this story or he's off with the morlocks because I don't really need a whole bunch of characters to incorporate into the story, since this is really a ROMY story. Everything else is all A/U but in a beautiful way. Enjoy!

On with the story…

**Somewhere I Belong**

                _"My lil' angel, yes ya are. Always remember that, my child." The woman cooed as she rocked back and forth on the chair with a girl of two years who had the brightest green eyes and a smile that could melt the entire arctic. _

_                "Momma, love ya." The girl told her mother in an incomplete sentence She looked up at her mother with adoration. Her momma was so beautiful, like Cinderella, the little girl thought. Her mother had soft restless hazel eyes and long flowing auburn hair. Her face was soft and sensitive, but held a determination and strength that demanded respect. _

_                "Ah love y'too, my baby girl. Ah always will. Ya are the most beautiful girl, do ya know that?" Her mother asked the child as she continued to cradle the child in her arms. _

_                "Uh-huh. Momma beautiful too." The girl responded as she brought a hand up to touch her mother's face. _

_                The woman took the child's small chubby hands and pressed it against her cheek. How, she loved her child so. Her baby girl was her everything and she never wanted her child to forget that. She knew she didn't have long in this world to tell her how much she loved her, and so every single minute with her baby counted. _

_                "Momma, sing, please?" The little girl requested. She drew a big yawn as tiredness slowly overcame her._

_                "Okay, baby girl." The woman responded. _

_                The girl closed her eyes as she clung to her mother. The warmth of her embrace was heavenly. She buried her head into the woman's shoulder as the woman sang softly to her.  _

_"I've got sunshine on a cloudy day. When it's cold outside I've got the month of May. I guess you'd say, what can make me feel this way, My Girl…" _

_The little girl fell asleep immediately and the woman looked down at her child and smile. She got up off the rocking chair and walked towards the crib in the nursery. She kissed her child good night, before she placed her into her crib. _

_                "Ah love ya, baby girl. Always remember that." She whispered and she took a final glance at her child before leaving the nursery._

-xoxo-

_                The blonde hair of the doll shone brilliantly as she combed it thoroughly with a brush. When, she thought the hair was just perfect, she put the brush down and proceeded to assemble the perfect outfit for her doll. The little girl played with the few articles of clothing she had for it, and finally chose a pretty sundress with daisies printed all over it. _

_                She chose it because it reminded her of her mother, who she was told was sleeping at the moment. She dressed the doll in the sundress and placed it in the little shoebox that was its home and which her mother had helped construct for her. _

_                The little girl smiled at the doll and thought her mother would be proud of her if she saw how neat and careful she was playing. Then she had an idea; she was going to bring the box to show her mother. _

_                The girl smiled brightly as she picked up the box and walked to the door. She opened the door and could see a bunch of people running around. She saw that a few of her mother's closest friends were huddled in the kitchen, crying. She saw that a doctor had just entered the house and had gone straight to her mother's room, with which he slammed it as soon as he had gone in. _

_                This didn't faze the girl though, nor did she realize the seriousness of the current situation. She simply walked towards her mother's room, box in hand, and knocked lightly on the door. _

_                The door did not open though, and so the girl knocked again, a little louder this time. Suddenly, someone opened the door, and it was nurse Debbie. At least, the little girl thought her name was Debbie, she only remembered meeting this woman twice, so she couldn't be sure._

_                "Is momma there?" The girl simply asked. _

_                The nurse's face was sympathetic and soft as she spoke to the child, "Your momma is very tired at the moment, sweetheart. She'll see ya in a lil bit, okay? Why don't ya go to the kitchen and ask one of your aunties there for a snack?"_

_                The little girl didn't even contemplate about the suggestion as she answered politely, "No, thank ya. Ah'll sit right here and wait 'til momma ain't so tired no more. She woul' really wanna see this." _

_                The nurse sighed as she realized the unfairness and incomprehension this little girl would have to face soon. _

_                "Okay, sweetheart. Ya do that then." The nurse answered and gave the girl a little pat on the head before returning back into the room, and closing the door shut. _

_                The little girl became slightly confused and could not understand what her mother's ailment was. Nonetheless, she plopped herself down, next to the door and waited until her momma would become less tired again. _

_                She remembered sitting there for only ten minutes before the doctor and the nurse had come out. They both had their heads down as they discussed the situation quietly and with obvious disappointment and sorrow. They both noticed the presence of the little girl and gave a sympathetic and perhaps pitied shake of their heads. The nurse managed to say, "I'm sorry, child," before she walked out of the house with the doctor. _

_                The girl was puzzled at the nurse's comment, but she chose not to think much about something she couldn't understand. She did realize, however, that her mother must be awake now, since the doctor and nurse had both left. She got up onto her small feet, and knocked on the door again. _

_                 The door whipped open and in front of her stood her father. He had heavy bags under his eyes, his hair was disheveled, and he looked as if he hadn't change or shower in days. He looked extremely distressed as he stared into the empty wall in front of him._

_                "Daddy?" The little girl asked. _

_                The man's eyes blinked as he realized that there was someone standing before him. He looked down at his daughter and his eyes were blank. It was as if he didn't recognize his own daughter. _

_                "Daddy, can ah see momma now, please?" The little girl asked as she smiled at the thought of seeing her mother's proud face when she sees how careful and neat she had treated her doll. _

_                With the mention of his wife and the smile on his daughter's face, he felt that life was further taunting and rubbing the pain deeper in him. His eyes grew angry as he suddenly bellowed, "YOUR MOMMA'S DEAD!" _

_                The girl's smile immediately disappeared and her eyes widened with fright. She had never seen her father this way, nor did she know what it meant that her momma was dead. She wanted to ask, but something told her that at the present moment, it would not be a good idea. _

_                The man suddenly became angry at the child's reaction. Does she not have the decency to even shed a tear, he wondered bitterly. So overcome with grief at this point, the man had lost all reason and had completely forgotten that he was dealing with a four-year-old child who did not even know what death meant. His irrationality and loss of common sense at this very moment would be the root of his resentment and his abusive actions towards his daughter in later years to come. _

_                "Ya ain't ever gonna see your mother again, girl." The man bitterly said and he walked away from the child, to whom he would not regard as his own from that day on. _

_                The little girl was so confused that she began to cry. Her father had never treated her this way before and she did not understand why he was mad at her. She didn't know why she couldn't ever see her mother again and she ran into her mother's room. _

_                She dropped the box at the sudden sight of her mother. She ran to her and jumped on the bed. _

_                "Momma? Momma?" The girl frantically cried over and over again as she realized that her mother was not waking up. _

_                "Momma, wake up, please? Please wake-up, momma." The girl pleaded desperately as she began to shake her mother. And yet, her mother kept sleeping. _

_                After a few more minutes of frantic pleading and begging, the little girl gave up. She finally knew what death meant and uncontrollable sobbing overcame her. She curled up next to her mother as she moved one of her mother's arms to wrap around her little body. _

_                "Momma, please don't leave me. Ah love ya." The little girl said her final plea. _

_                The house was bustling with noise. There were people crying in the kitchen, and her father was clumsily taking out his anger in the backyard by chopping firewood. The kettle was screaming, as it was ready to be taken off the stove, yet nobody did it. It was noisy, all right, but the little girl heard nothing._

_                For the only sound she listened for was the breathing and heart beat of her mother's, but she could hear neither. _

_                Silence was all she heard. _

-xoxo-

                _"GIRL!" His voice yelled loudly from the kitchen. _

_                The girl aged eight, quickly covered her head with her sheets in her dark bedroom, as she silently prayed that her father would leave her be. _

_                She wasn't so lucky._

_                Suddenly, the covers were whipped off of her as her father grabbed a handful of hair. He dragged her out bed and she bit her lip to prevent from screaming in pain. She knew that when she made any noise, he would punish her even more. _

_                He dragged her all the way into the kitchen and made her look into the sink. Sitting there was a mug she had forgotten to wash. She silently cursed herself for being so forgetful. _

_                "Ah'll wash it right away, daddy." She explained and tried to struggle out of his hold to wash the mug._

_                He wouldn't let go of his hold as he yanked it hard just because she was trying to struggle out of it. He pulled her up to him and shouted, "Why didn't ya clean up all the dishes, girl?? All ah ask of ya is t'do a few chores around the house while I'm at work and y'can't even do that! YOU'RE USELESS!" _

_                The girl can smell the alcohol in his breath. She saw how his eyes were bloodshot and angry. She had seen this many times and it always frightened her every time. _

_                "Ah'm sorry, daddy. Ah'll wash it right now." The girl stammered, as she hoped that he would let go of her. _

_                And he did, but only to slap her across the face. He slapped her so hard that he caused her to fall down to the ground. She clasped the side of her face where he had hit her with a hand as she fought hard to hold her tears back. _

_                Her father looked at her with disgust as he continued to rant. "Ah have ta work for the both of us! Money don't grow on trees, none! Ah work 10 hours a day, 6 days a week, and ah ask ya t'take care of some household chores, and ya can't even do that!!!!! What is wrong with, ya, girl? Ya think ah like hitting ya? Ya ain't giving me much choice if ya going t'be so goddamn stupid!" _

_                The girl just nodded her head in agreement as she was too scared to speak. This just angered him even more. _

_                "Ah don't want ya! Y a ain't not'ing but trouble! Ah never wanted ya! It was your mother who wanted ya, not me! Y a ain't my daughter." He cried incoherently as the effects of alcohol were clearly taking its toll. _

_                She didn't even know what to do anymore. The mention of her mother had unleashed a flood of tears. She wanted so desperately for her mother to be here, to hold her, to just simply live again. _

_                The mention of his wife, also took a toll on the man as he started to cry. "Why did ya leave me? Why? We were supposed t'be happy forever! Ya weren't supposed t'leave me!" He cried as he looked up at the ceiling. _

_                The girl softened slightly at this unusual display of grief his father was presenting in front of her. As much as she hated her father, she sympathized him, for they both had one thing in common; they both loved and wished that the woman who had taken care of them both would return. _

_                "Daddy, ah'm sorry. Ah'm sorry momma died." The girl said softly, with hope that this one comment might somehow help unite them in their grief. _

_                It was a mistake though as his grieving eyes grew angry again. He turned back to her and slapped her across the face once more. _

_                She yelped in pain, which infuriated him even more. _

_                "YA THINK THAT'S GONNA BRING YOUR MOMMA BACK?? She shouldn't have died! And now look what ah've gotta deal wit!" He yelled at her. _

_                "Ah'm sorry, daddy. Ah'll be good. Ah promise. Ah'm your daughter." The eight-year-old girl tried to convince him of how she would be completely obedient from then on. _

_                "Ya ain't my daughter." The man bitterly said as he narrowed his eyes at her. _

_                "Daddy, please. Ah'm sorry." The little girl cried as her father flung her against the wall once more._

_                "You're not my daughter. Get out!" He yelled at he with more conviction._

_ He, then, yanked her hair and dragged her across the floor. He opened the door and tossed her out. _

_                "Don't come back, girl, or y'll be sorry!" He growled before slamming the door in her face._

_                She cried as her fear grew. She didn't know what to do and the only thing she could think of was to run. She didn't know where she was going to run to but she knew all she could do now was run. _

_                She ran hard. She ran as far as her eight years old leg could take her. Finally, she collapsed in front of a woman with dark glasses. _

_                "No need for running anymore, child." The woman had said and extended her hand for the little girl to take._

-xoxo-

_                She was walking home from Bayville High. She did not know whether or not the Xavier Institute for the Gifted Youngsters could ever be considered 'home'. Frankly, she didn't think she ever had a home in her entire life._

_                The day was getting shorter since it was the winter and she had to walk home from school because she had missed her ride with Scott but it's not like she wanted to be crammed in his car with Kurt, Kitty, and Jean. She felt completely stupid at the moment for even having a crush on Scott. With her mutation, she should learn how to control her feelings better. _

_                She looked up at the sky, and sighed. It was beginning to get dark and it was only quarter to five. She opted to take a shortcut then, to get back to the institute faster. She made a turn into an alleyway that bypassed the big busy streets that she would have to normally walk on. _

_                The last couple of weeks had been pretty tough on her. She had found that her only friend, Risty, was really Mystique who claimed that she was indeed, her adoptive mother. _

_                Rogue got angry at the thought of Mystique calling herself, her mother. She didn't even remember Mystique being in her life. She was no mother to her._

_                She continued to burn with anger as she came to the other end of the alleyway. Suddenly a limousine pulled up in front of her. The door flung open and out stepped Irene. _

_                "Irene?" Rogue inquired, as she couldn't believe her eyes. She hadn't seen Irene in months and she wasn't sure whether she should hug the blind woman or yell at her. _

_                "Rogue, my dear. I've come to see you." Irene said as she walked towards Rogue. _

_                Rogue took a step back and asked, "'Bout what?" _

_                "You must leave the X-Men." Irene stated. _

_                "And why would Ah do that?" Rogue asked defensively._

_                "I have seen the future, and if you continue to stay with the X-Men you'll only be in grave danger." Irene told her. _

_                "Ah think ah was in greater danger when ah was with ya and Mystique. Ah'll take my chances wit' the X-Men." She said bitterly. _

_                "Rogue, I know you think that Xavier could somehow help you with your powers, but he can't. He'll never be able to. You have no ties with them. You are Mystique's daughter and mine too." Irene responded as she took another step towards Rogue._

_                Rogue stepped back and she told Irene angrily, "Ya two ain't ever gonna be my mother. Ya two don't know what it means t'love a child." _

_                "We love you, Rogue. Just come home. We'll keep you safe." Irene insisted._

_                "LOVE? Ya two don't love me. Do ya think using me for my powers is called love? That's the only reason ya want me back. That's the only reason ya took me in, in the first place! Ya knew that ah was gonna manifest this power! Ya knew it because ya saw it in your vision! Ya didn't take me in because ya loved me, because ya felt sorry for me. Ya took me in to train me t'do whatever the hell ya two pleased. Ah ain't gonna go back with ya, ever, Irene. It'll never happen again. Ya don't know the first thing about love, nor does Mystique." Rogue cried angrily at her. _

_                "Rogue, be rational, child. Remember how close we use to be? I do love you, contrary to what you believe." Irene tried to convince her. _

_                "If ya love me, ya'll leave right now without me." Rogue told her. _

_                However, Irene made no move to get back into the limousine. Instead of being angry with Irene, Rogue was overcome with sadness. She had hoped that Irene would prove to her that she did love her, but she had chosen to remain standing in front of her with intentions of convincing Rogue further to go back with her. _

_                Rogue shook her head and said, "Ah'm grateful that ya took me in, Irene. And ah thank ya for that, but ah'm not gonna be a pawn in your game or Mystiques. No matter what ya think, that ain't love. Ya don't use someone ya love. Not like that." _

_                "Rogue, please, listen to me." Irene began._

_                "No. Ah've heard all ah wanna hear. Tell Mystique, Kurt and ah will be fine without her, like we've always been." Rogue cut her off. _

_                With that note, Rogue walked away from the woman who had taken care of her in the latter half of her life. She was sorrowful for what had happened, but she didn't regret it. _

_                She would never regret walking away no matter how much it hurt._

-xoxo-

_                She was walking, trying to clear her head of him. She didn't want to think about him anymore, and the voices in her head were always trying to add their two cents in. They all had an opinion on what they thought of the Cajun and she was having a hard enough time trying to silence all the other voices. She just didn't have the strength to deal with the doubts in her head about what she had just done hours earlier. _

_                 She was so preoccupied with the chaos that was her mind; she didn't notice the men until they pulled her into the alley. _

_                Immediately, she got into defense mode as she kicked the guy and proceeded to run. Yet, she found that she had run into another man who grabbed both her arms and twisted it around him. She tried to kick back, but he managed to dodge her legs. _

_                Rogue was angry and embarrassed at the same time. Normally, she would have no problem beating the three men to a pulp, but because the psyches had been pestering her all day, she had found that her strength had seriously waned. _

_                "FUCK YOU!" She remembered yelling out of anger._

_                "Bitch, shut up." The man holding her from behind said._

_                She saw that the man she had originally kicked was standing inches from her. She shuddered at his touch when he ran a finger along her arm. _

_                "Such a pretty lil' thing for a fucking dirty mutie. I'm gonna have a lil' fun with you before you die." She heard him murmured. _

_                "Don't fucking touch me!" She cried as she began to panic. She tried to kick her legs forward, but the other man had held her both her legs down._

_                She tried to struggle out of the hold of the guy who held her arms, but felt that he had just passed her onto the one who had touched her. She tried desperately to get out of his grip, but found that the man who had now had her wrists in his grasp was stronger than the man before him. _

_                "Stop it." The man yelled as he pushed her against the wall, hard. She bit her lip from yelping in pain when her head made an impact with the wall._

_                 "Don't start struggling, bitch. It'll only hurt more." The man told her as he leaned in closer to her. He had one hand around her wrists tightly and his other hand groped her breast._

_                Rogue's eyes brimmed with tears of humiliation as the man began to touch her in various places that nobody had the right to. She could feel his alcoholic breath on her as he leaned in closer. _

_                Please don't touch me. Please don't touch me. She pleaded silently as she realized that he was inches from touching her bare skin. She did not want his psyche in her mind. _

_                Suddenly, something exploded and the guy let her go. She ran to the side and saw that Remy had shown up and was beating the three men to a pulp._

_                She began to shiver as she tried to regain her composure. Tears were falling at this point, and she felt a sudden cold come over her._

_                All of a sudden, she felt someone touched the side of her and she immediately, retreated. _

_                "Don't touch me." She murmured softly.  _

_                "It's okay, Rogue. It's just Remy. I wont hurt y'." She heard him say. _

_                And then she realized that it really was only Remy. She didn't hesitate to run into his arms and cry her eyes out. _

_                It all just hurt so much._

-xoxo-

His eyes flashed open and revealed a concerned intense red. It was pitch dark in his room but he knew what he need and where it was.

                He got up and grabbed a sweater to pull over himself. He fumbled with the doorknob for a bit and then he finally whipped it open.

                Then he ran. He ran hard and fast.

                He was worried and he knew why.

                She was hurting.

                He opened her door slowly and saw her.

                She had her arms around her legs as she was crying into her lap. She looked up at him and wasn't surprise to see him.

                He, immediately, walked to her and got on the bed. He pulled her into his arms and she let him.

                "It hurts so much, Remy." She murmured between her sobs as he held her tighter.

                "I know, chere. I know." He told her.

                He held her and a while later, she had stopped crying and had drifted to sleep. He lied there with her in his arms and eventually managed to doze off, but he kept an ear open.

                 Just in case she needed him.

-------------------------


	13. Massages and Homecomings

-Y'all know the dilly yo, that I don't own these characters, marvel or anything else. Sometimes I wish I did, but wishing ain't having… oh well. Y'all know the drill.. blah blah blah.

- This story doesn't really fit in with the X-Men Evolution timeline at all nor would I try to make it to. However, in this story, Gambit was an acolyte, and Magneto disappeared. Oh yes, and the first meeting with Gambit and Rogue and the card and the whole media thing still happened. Oh, and Evan doesn't exist in this story or he's off with the morlocks because I don't really need a whole bunch of characters to incorporate into the story, since this is really a ROMY story. Everything else is all A/U but in a beautiful way. Enjoy!

On with the story…

**Somewhere I Belong**

                Her eyes opened slowly to meet the sunlight that was streaming in through the window. She rubbed her eyes to adjust to the bright light. She yawned as she did this and intuitively snuggled closer to him.

                Him?

                At the realization that she was next to someone, she shot straight up. She looked down at the sleeping Cajun and remembered how he had gotten there in the first place. Her shocked eyes softened as she remembered how he came to her when she needed him. She just sat there and watched him until he slowly woke up.

                He opened his eyes to find a pair of gentle green eyes staring at him. He smiled brightly at the sight of his Rogue.

                "Mornin' chere." He greeted.

                "Mornin' Remy." She greeted and smiled in return.

                Remy stretched as he got up slowly. When he finally sat up, cross-legged and facing Rogue, the two sat in silence for a significant amount of time. Neither said anything to each other for both were unsure of what to say. Their eyes just locked in a gaze as if that perhaps was what needed to be said.

                Suddenly, she did something that was beyond her own comprehension and reasoning. She crawled towards him and unexpectedly wrapped her arms around him. She buried her head in his shoulder as she whispered, "Thank ya."

                His arms naturally found its way around her as he relished in her embrace. He whispered in return, "Y're welcome."

                With their arms locked around each other, Rogue asked, "Remy, how did ya know?"

                "Same way y'knew." He answered her, although he wasn't quite sure where his answer came from. A part of him still didn't understand the connection they had, but like he could feel her pain, he knew she could feel his.

                "Oh." She answered and pulled away from him. She observed him for a while, and he let her.

                Finally she said, "Remy, ah'm really mean."

                He chuckled at her comment and responded, "No y're not."

                She bit her lips as if she was contemplating on whether or not she should answer back. When she decided she should, she persisted, "Yeah, ah am. And Ah'm hella stubborn. And Ah'm cold. Ah'm anti-social. Ah'm not fun at parties. Ah swear too much. Ah'm rude. Ah'm…"

                "Y're perfect." He interrupted her and pulled her into his arms again.

                "Y're beautiful. Y're smart. Y're clever. Y're beautiful. Y' have a mean right punch. And did Remy mention that y're beautiful?" He asked her again.

                Rogue found herself giggling as she responded, "Umm… maybe once or twice."

                "Only? Well, Remy didn't say it enough den. Y're beautiful, Rogue. Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful…"

                "Remy?" She interrupted him and looked up at him from where she was nestled in his chest.

                He looked down at her and met those big green eyes of hers. He just wanted to drown himself in her sea-green eyes forever.

                "Oui?" He found himself asking, and was surprised that he could have said anything at the moment since he was so mesmerized by her eyes.

                "Can ah still take ya up on that offer of wantin' t'hold me, t'be near me, t'tell that ah'm beautiful?" She asked softly.

                He kissed the top of her head and she closed her eyes at his soft touch.

                "O'course." He simply answered.

                "Remy?" She inquired once more.

                "Oui?" He responded as he lazily rubbed her back while holding her.

                "Just t'let ya know, this also mean that ah can hold ya anytime ah want, to be near ya anytime ah want, and to tell ya that ya are so incredible anytime ah want." She told him.

                He chuckled and kissed the top of her head again. "Sounds wonderful, chere."

                "No, Remy, ya're wonderful." She responded and embraced him tighter.

-xoxo-

                The rec room was dark and the only light that was offered was by the television set. The screen showed people celebrating in the heart of Times Square in New York City. He pulled the blanket higher and covered her shoulders. She murmured a 'thank you' and tried to stay awake to watch the countdown.

                Remy Lebeau was sitting on the couch while his girlfriend was lying down,with her head on his lap. They had both decided to stay home for a quiet New Years, although words weren't even said and a discussion didn't even happened. He knew she couldn't handle big crowds and she knew that he wasn't up to the awkward stares he would receive for his unusual eyes. She turned away from the television and looked up at him. He looked down and smiled and she returned his smile. How could anyone find his eyes anything but beautiful, was beyond her understanding.

                "Remy, do ya miss N'awlins?" She asked him softly.

                He shrugged and answered, "Sometimes."

                "Okay." She responded, not wanting to push the topic further.

                However, he found himself talking about his former home. "Remy does miss de food, de festivities, de lifestyle. Sometimes, I find myself missing Henri and Lapin. Y'would have like Lapin. He's very funny alt'ough he ain't de sharpest needle in de haystack. He's loyal t'ough. Took de blame a few times for Remy. One time, when I be 'bout ten years old and just learned 'bout de first skills of a refined t'ief, I stole a pie Tante Mattie left on de counter. Ain't too refined a t'ief den t'ough as Remy hid in a closet wit' de pie, waiting for her t'find me. All of a sudden, de door's yanked open and Lapin popped his head in. He grabbed de pie and Tante Mattie grabbed his neck. Boy did she yell at him, but he didn't ever tell anyone it be Remy who stole de pie."

                Rogue laughed a little as she imagined her frightened boyfriend hiding in a closet with a pie.

                Remy smiled at her and continued his story. "I asked Lapin why he did it. He said it was 'cause Remy be family now and family look out for family. He also added in dat he needed me t'help him out a little when Henri be pickin' on him. Henri was a stiff when Remy got dere. Always worried about his future as de leader of de Guild."

                "So how long did it take ya t'loosen him up? An hour?" Rogue teased him as she lazily drew circles on his stomach with one of her gloved fingers.

                Remy laughed at her question before he answered, "Non, chere. Henri be really stiff, more like deux heures."

                "Remy, do ya ever think 'bout going back?" She asked him softly.

                _5_

"Sometimes, but not really." He answered.

                _4_

                "Do ya still think of her?" Rogue asked ever so softly again.

                _3_

"Sometimes." He responded honestly.

                _2_

                "Do ya miss her?" Rogue asked in a faint whisper.

                _1_

                "No." He replied without even pondering about it for a second.

                The people featured on the television set was rejoicing and singing Auld Lang Syne as the ball had dropped and confetti was floating all around them. There were people dancing on the street, people kissing each other, and people wishing strangers a happy new year.

                Remy brought Rogue's finger that had been drawing circles on his stomach up to his lips.

                Before he kissed it, he said, "Happy New Year, chere."

                She smiled and took his free hand that had been lying protectively on her shoulder. She brought it to her lips and kissed it softly.

                "Happy New Year to ya too, sugah."

-xoxo-

                She shot the ball high, up, and off the table. He ducked just in time as the ball bounced hard off the wall.

                "Whoops." She said innocently and gave him a smile.

                "Yeah right. I'm sure dat Roguey didn't try t'aim for my head." He commented slyly and smirked.

                She put the pool cue down on the table and walked over to her Cajun boyfriend. She brought a gloved hand up to his face and smiled coyly.

                "Now, why in the world would ah wanna ruin a pretty face likes yours?" She said and patted his cheek.

                Remy pretended to be in deep thought about that one before answering, "Good point, chere."

                "O'course Remy. Ah mean if ah ruin your face, then what else would ya be good for?" She teased him.

                "Aww… Remy be hurt now, chere. I feel like such a toy." He responded as he began to pout.

                Rogue laughed at his boyish expression.

                "Now, y' be laughing at Remy now?" He complained and pouted even more.

                This just caused Rogue to laugh more. She slipped her arms around his waist, looked up at him, and when her laughter subsided, she said, "Hmm… maybe ya are good for a few other things."

                His eyebrows arched up with amusement as he slipped his arms around her waist. "Like what, chere?"

                "Like teaching me how t'play pool. C'mon." She said and withdrew her arms from around his waist. She walked back to the billiard table and grabbed the pool cue again.

                Remy was still bemused with his southern gal. "Okay, chere. Bend over and keep de cue stable and positioned between your fingers." He instructed and Rogue did as he said.

                With her bent over like that, Remy took his time with giving out instructions. He stood there for a few minutes and just admired her assets. It was definitely a firm butt. It was nicely rounded as her jeans clung to it and emphasized the curve. Suddenly, Remy felt the end of the cue poking him in the gut.

                He grabbed the end of it and looked into the eyes of his girlfriend.

                "Ya plan t'teach me any pool or are ya gonna just stare at my ass all day?" She asked him bluntly and with a twinkle in her eye.

                "Y'really giving Remy an option here, chere? 'Cause I'd be happy t'stare at your…OOMPH!" Remy cried as Rogue jabbed him with the cue again.

                "Just shuddup and teach me." She bluntly said and smirked at her boyfriend who was now rubbing the spot where the cue had poked him.

                "Fine fine. Geez… Don' give Remy options if y'don' mean it chere. Now continue what y' were doin'." He instructed once more.

                Rogue did as he said, and leaned down towards the table while trying to steady the cue between her fingers.

                "Non, non, non. Not like dat. Here, I'll show y'." Remy said and walked over to Rogue. He looped his right arm around her and settled it on her arm that was holding the cue. His other hand went and grasped her hand that the cue was positioned on. He held it steady and eyed the ball while Rogue eyed him. He felt the sudden stare that she was giving him and matched her eyes with his. Her face flushed a scarlet red as she adverted her attention back to the task at hand.

                "Mmmphhh…" A throat cleared loudly from the doorway. It startled both Remy and Rogue as they jumped away from each other and looked up.

                Rogue's face brightened when she realized who was standing there. "LOGAN!" She greeted joyously and ran over to her mentor.

                 "Hey Stripes." Logan greeted in return in a lesser enthusiastic tone, although it was clear that he was quite happy to be home.

                "So, where ya been?" Rogue asked curiously.

                "Up north." He answered curtly.

                "Just sniffin' 'round?" Remy questioned as he joined his fellow X-Men. His arms naturally slipped around Rogue's waist and he smiled his patented cocky smile at Logan.

                "Ain't your business, Gumbo. What's the deal with… actually I don't wanna know." Logan decided as he eyed Remy's arms around Rogue's waist, suspiciously.

                "What I do wanna know, is why my bike is covered in my clothes that happened to have your scent on it, Gumbo?" Logan asked in a low gruff voice as he narrowed his eyes on the Cajun.

                Remy gulped a nervous breath as he felt sweat begin to formulate at his temples. "Umm…" Remy began as he was desperately trying to think of an excuse.

                "Oh, that was nothing, Logan. The thing was, Remy did your laundry and needed to dry it somewhere 'cause the dryer was broken. And being the bright lad that he ain't, he just left it on your bike." Rogue chirped in and said it so casually as if that was an event that happened every day.

                "Umm… right." Remy agreed and became grateful that his girlfriend covered for him although it was quite a horrible lie.

                "Right… I'm sure that was why my bike is covered in my clothes. Nonetheless, Cajun, I want you down in the danger room now!" Logan demanded as an unusual smile appeared on his face.

                Remy began to panic as he stuttered his question, "Umm… pourqoui, mon ami?"

                "Need to check up on your skills to see if Rogue was going too soft on ya." Logan stated as his smile suddenly turned sadistic.

                "Hey! Ah don't go easy on anyone!" Rogue cried in response to Logan's insult.

                "Fine, then I just wanna kick some ass. C'mon Cajun, let's go!" Logan said and walked off with expectations that Remy would follow.

                Instead, Remy just tightened his hold on Rogue. "Chere, he'll kill me." He said with a fear that Rogue had never heard from him before.

                She laughed and he just gripped her tighter. "It'll be fine, Logan's a big softie." She tried to convince him with her less than true words.

                "Y're lying. Remy just knows it. Y' do realize dat y' won't ever see me again if I go down dere." Remy told her. She unclasped his hands from around her and walked behind him. Remy felt a sudden push forward as his anxiety grew.

                "Chere… y're cruel. Logan will rip me t'shreds!" Remy nervously said as he tried to stand firmly and not budge.

                She pushed him forward though and encouraged him with her words. "C'mon, Remy. Ya can take Logan on any day! He ain't nothing but a big soft puppy! C'mon, be a man!"

                Remy turned around to face his girlfriend. He hugged her once more before he turned around and faced the hallway that Logan had just walked down. He held his head high and mumbled, "Y're sendin' me t'my death, chere."

                Rogue hugged him from behind. She squeezed him tightly and laughed at how tense her boyfriend was. "Ya will be fine, Remy. Better you than me." She said as she gave him one last push.

                "GUMBO, YOU COMIN' OR DO I NEED TO DRAG YOU DOWN HERE?" Logan's voice bellowed from the bottom of the stairs.

                "Guess it's time t'face my deat'. Only t'ing to do is try t'not let him at my face, it gotta look good when de casket's open and y' be looking…."

                "Just go, swamp rat!" Rogue interrupted and pushed him which caused him to stumble forward. He regained his composure and walked solemnly down the hallway as if he was on death row.

                Rogue laughed at the sight and yelled out some last words of encouragement. "Ya'll be fine!"

                He turned around to glance at her once more with big frightened eyes and gave her a meek smile before walking to meet what he believe will be his 'executioner'.

-xoxo-

                Her body was curled up on her bed while she was deeply engrossed in her book. It had been three hours since she had last seen Remy, and although most people would have been concerned with leaving their partners alone with Wolverine in the danger room, Rogue didn't have a single thought about it. Instead, she was sniffling as she got to the part where Melanie Wilkes had just given birth to her baby with Scarlett helping her deliver him, while a war was going on right outside their house.

                Suddenly the door swung open with an extremely tired and sweaty Remy standing there and trying to catch his breath. He managed to stagger to Rogue's bed and plopped down beside her. He looked up at her watery eyes, which were paying him no heed and which were still absorbed in the book.

                "Y' cryin' for me already, chere? Remy ain't dead just yet…" He said slowly as his tired eyes gradually closed. He snuggled up to her leg and wrapped an arm around it.

                "What the hell?" Rogue said with surprise and looked down at what was latched on to her leg. When did he get in here, she wondered and kicked him off her leg. She kicked so hard that he fell off the bed and landed on the floor with a big thump. His groggy eyes opened at the rude awakening and he managed to drag himself back on to the bed.

                "Chere, dat wasn't nice." He said and snuggled up to her leg again.

                "Neither is grabbing my leg!" She exclaimed and tried to kick him off her again. This time, he held on tight though.

                "I'm tired. Y'read and I'll sleep." Remy murmured.

                "Not with ya on my leg. Get off!" She cried and tried to kick him off again but to no avail, he wouldn't budge.

                "Remy'll get off on one condition, chere." He suggested coyly as he was clearly anything but tired at the moment especially with the way he was grinning.

                Rogue rolled her eyes and asked, "That would be?"

                "How 'bout a massage, chere?" He asked.

                "That would be great, Remy. My back is so tense." She said and sat up straighter.

                "Not for y'! For me! Y' weren't de one running away from a wolverine who wanted t'kill y' for t'ree hours!" He pointed out exasperatedly.

                Rogue laughed and felt slightly bad for the way she pushed him to go to the danger room. "Fine fine, get up." She agreed and the excited Remy got up quickly to ensure that Rogue didn't have time to change her mind. He sat in front of her and her hands went to work.

                "Mmm.. chere, your fingers are like magic. And Remy t'ought he had skilled fingers." He said as his stiff back relaxed at the touch of her hands.

                Rogue's face flushed a content bright pink. "Well, ya can always show me how skilled your fingers are later…" She suggested.

                "Mmmhmm… Remy never passes up de chance t'touch his femme." He replied in agreement.

                "ROGUE? WE'RE HOME!" A cheery voice yelled from right outside her bedroom, but before Rogue could withdraw her hands, a surprised Kitty and Kurt were already standing at the door with their mouths wide-opened with shock and staring at the two cozy southerners.

-------------------------------------------


	14. Missing Explanation

- Y'all know the dilly yo, that I don't own these characters, marvel or anything else. Sometimes I wish I did, but wishing ain't having… oh well. Y'all know the drill.. blah blah blah.

- This story doesn't really fit in with the X-Men Evolution timeline at all nor would I try to make it to. However, in this story, Gambit was an acolyte, and Magneto disappeared. Oh yes, and the first meeting with Gambit and Rogue and the card and the whole media thing still happened. Oh, and Evan doesn't exist in this story or he's off with the morlocks because I don't really need a whole bunch of characters to incorporate into the story, since this is really a ROMY story. Everything else is all A/U but in a beautiful way. Enjoy!

On with the story…

**Somewhere I Belong**

                "LIKE OH MY GOD!" Kitty exclaimed loudly as she rubbed her eyes fervently with the thought that maybe she was just imagining things.

                "Vhat are you doing?? Vhat is this? Vhat??? VHAT??" Kurt asked frantically as he paced around the room, occasionally he would glare at the smiling couple on the bed and point his fingers at them, and then he would resume muttering a bunch of incoherent German phrases while tugging at his hair.

                "Kurt, calm down. Everything's fine, really." Rogue tried to reassure Kurt as she got up and walked cautiously to her 'brother'.

                "Fine? FINE??? I valk in here and see you two on ze bed and you say everyzing's fine???" Kurt cried again. He didn't know what to think at this point. Half of him wanted to punch Remy out, the other half wanted to poke his own eyes out at what he just saw.

                "You guys like soooo have like sooooo much EXPLAINING TO DO!" Kitty shrieked.

                "Well, if you two will just calm down, ah'll explain!" Rogue answered irritatingly. Damn it, I should have locked the door, she thought to herself.

                "ARGH! That's right you'll explain! You'll explain everyzing!!! And HE! Look at HIM!" Kurt ranted as he kept shaking a finger at the smiling Remy who was enjoying every minute of the show. Rogue looked over at him, and Remy just shrugged innocently.

                "I can't stand how he's looking like zat!" Kurt explained and walked over to Remy. He grabbed Remy's arm, and suddenly…

                _BAMF_

                "Like where did they go?" Kitty exclaimed as she looked around the room.

                _BAMF_

                Kurt reappeared by the bed but he was the only one who reappeared. Rogue looked around the room with expectations that Remy was around but she did not find a trace of him. She suddenly grew angry with her 'brother'.

                "WHAT THE HELL DID YA DO WITH MY BOYFRIEND?!?" Rogue screamed as she stomped over to Kurt with a look that could kill.

                "SO HE IZ YOUR BOYFRIEND!" Kurt cried as he began to run away from Rogue. He ran to Kitty and took refuge from behind her.

                "Kurt… like stop leeching on me!" Kitty whined as she tried to get him off her.

                "Kurt… where did ya send Remy?" Rogue growled again.

                "Like, you two have so much explaining to do! When we left you two were like still at each other's throats and now you're like a COUPLE?" Kitty stated once again.

                "Yeah! Vhat iz going on??" Kurt asked.

                "Ya know what? Ah don't see why ah have t'explain anything to the both of ya! It's my life and if ya two will excuse me, ah'm gonna go find my boyfriend!" Rogue exclaimed. She glared at the two of them once more before she walked out of the door in a huff to start her search for her missing beau.

                "Did you hear her? She said it again!" Kurt pointed out in a confused frustration.

                "Great Kurt, you like sure ruined that one! Now we'll never know the details!" Kitty blamed him and phased herself out of Kurt's grasp on her shoulders. Before she went after Rogue, Kitty couldn't help but slap Kurt on the back out of disappointment which left a bewildered Kurt wondering why he was made the scapegoat.

-xoxo-

                "Remy? Ya around here anywhere?" Rogue asked as she peeked underneath his bed, but found no Cajun.

                "Where the hell did Kurt teleport ya to?" She wondered out loud as she continued the search for her MIA boyfriend.

                She walked out of his room and was in a state of anger mixed with aggravation. She had been looking around the mansion for half an hour now, and although she knew that she still had a vast amount of ground to cover, she couldn't help but be incredibly pissed off that she had to look for him in the first place. If only I had locked the damn door, she cursed herself.

                She walked down the hallway while occasionally she would call out his name.

                "Rogue, can we talk?" A nervous high-pitched voice asked from behind her.

                Rogue ignored her and kept walking. The footsteps began to run against the hardwood floor in order to catch up with the angry Goth.

                "C'mon Rogue, like don't be mad. We were just surprised. That's all." Kitty Pryde began to explain to her roommate.

                Rogue continued to ignore her as she began opening random doors to see if Remy was in there.

                "Rogue, I'm like totally sorry. Really, I am. I so shouldn't have overreacted like that. I mean it was like a surprise and all, but I should have calmed down after a while." Kitty apologized.

                Rogue finally looked at her roommate and saw how remorseful she looked. Rogue gave her a faint smile since she did realize that it was probably a complete shock for Kitty to walk in on her and Remy being so incredibly close.

                Kitty returned Rogue's smile, and pleaded, "So like you forgive me then?"

                "Yeah, ah forgive ya. But ah'm still mad at Kurt!" Rogue stated.

                Kitty laughed as she gave her friend a hug. "I don't care about that like fuzzy blue elf. As long as you're not mad at me, I'm happy."

                Kitty withdrew from her friend and then looked at her excitedly. Rogue rolled her eyes and said, "Ah'll tell ya later. Do ya think we can just find Remy first?"

                "Yeah, like totally." Kitty agreed and joined Rogue on her search. Their hunt for the missing Cajun led them down to the adult's wing of the mansion.

                "Like maybe he's in Dr. McCoy's room." Kitty suggested.

                "Check then." Rogue instructed and Kitty phased her head through the door.

                "MS. PRYDE!" A startled voice cried.

                Kitty immediately withdrew her head from the room and looked nervously at Rogue who was trying not to laugh. The door opened and a very annoyed Beast was staring at the two.

                "Is there something I can help you with?" He asked in a forced calmness.

                "Umm… I'm like totally sorry, Dr. McCoy. It's just that I came home and then Kurt and I like walked into the room and there was Remy and Rogue on like the bed and stuff. And then like we totally freaked out because we didn't know what was going on. Then Kurt went totally nuts and he teleported Remy somewhere and like we don't know where he is and stuff and…"

                "What she's tryin' to say is that we're looking for Remy." Rogue cut off Kitty and explained.

                "Hmm… well, I haven't seen him." Hank replied.

                "Thanks Dr. McCoy. Sorry for the intrusion." Rogue said.

                "Well, I supposed that's okay. But Ms. Pryde?" Hank directed his attention to the young mutant.

                "Yes, Dr. McCoy?" She nervously replied.

                "Next time, please knock." He stated simply.

                "Like totally." She agreed. He gave them both a smile before he retired to his room again.

                Rogue burst out laughing as she continued down the hallway. Kitty glared at her and said, "You like know that was so not funny!"

                "It so was." Rogue replied between her fits of laughter.

                "Like why am I helping you again?" She questioned.

                "'Cause ya owe me, plus it's partly your fault that Remy disappeared." Rogue pointed out.

                Kitty huffed and said, "Fine."

                They searched all the rooms of the adult's wing, all the rooms except for Logan's that is.

                "C'mon, Kitty. Just phase through and look." Rogue told her roommate.

                "No! Dr. McCoy was nice but we like know that Logan will totally freak if he sees my head poking through his door. He'll harsh make me do a million danger room sessions!" Kitty exclaimed.

                "Kitty, just do it! If we knock and Logan answers and he thinks that Remy is in his room, he'll kill Remy! Plus, ah don't even think Logan's home today." Rogue tried to convince Kitty. So maybe she didn't exactly know for sure that Logan wasn't home but she reasoned that Logan usually tended not to be home anyway.

                "Rogue… I really like don't think it's a good idea." Kitty said fearfully.

                "C'mon, Kitty! Ya be the one he would punish the least anyway. He always has a soft spot for ya." Rogue argued.

                "I really don't know…" Kitty said apprehensively.

                "Fine. If ya do it, then ah'll tell ya all that happened between Remy and ah. No holding back!" Rogue proposed.

                Kitty's eyes lit up at her roommate's proposition. Nosey by nature, she really wanted to know the truth behind Rogue and Remy's sudden relationship. It didn't take her long to say, "Fine. But you so have to like promise!"

                "Ah promise." Rogue agreed.

                Kitty took a deep breath before she phased her head through Logan's door. She looked around the dark dreary room and heaved a sigh of relief. Logan was nowhere to be found but there seemed to be some sort of noise coming from his closet. She phased her head back out and looked at Rogue.

                "I think there's like something in his closet." Kitty said.

                Rogue's eyes widened and she said, "That blue elf sent him to Logan's room? That's just a death wish waitin' to happen!"

                Within seconds, Kitty had phased both herself and Rogue into the room. They ran over to closet and heard some muffled noises. "Remy, ya in there, sugah?" Rogue asked softly.

                "Mmmphhmmm." An incoherent response came from the other side of the door. 

                Rogue looked over at Kitty and not a word needed to be said before Kitty phased herself through the locked closet door. After several minutes, Kitty had managed to pull the bound and gagged Cajun through the door.

                Kitty was trying to catch her breath since it was quite a lot of work for a 105 pounds girl trying to pull a 175 pounds man over a distance of five meters. Remy looked up at Rogue with his big puppy dog red eyes, as the sock was still jammed in his mouth. Rogue laughed and took her time with the job of untying her boyfriend from Logan's clothes that Kurt had used to tie him up. She took the rolled up sock out of his mouth and he breathed in a big gulp of air.

                "T'ank y', chere. Where's dat frere of yours?" He asked bitterly as vengeance was written all over his face.

                "Oh.. he's around. Ya okay, though?" Rogue asked with some concern as she looked over her boyfriend.

                He got up and wrapped his arms around her. "Okay now dat y're here."

                "Awww… that's like so cute!" Kitty exclaimed.

                Rogue pulled away from Remy with a slight feeling of discomfort since there was an audience.

                "So, are you two gonna like explain to me? You did promise, Rogue." Kitty stated.

                Remy looked at Rogue with a curious arched eyebrow. Rogue rolled her eyes and said, "Let's just get out Logan's room first. He'll kill us if he catches us in here. Take the clothes too, we might as well burn 'em since they have Remy's scent all over 'em." Rogue ordered.

                It didn't take long before the three mutants were safely on the other side of the wall.

-xoxo-

                She put the last of her clothes back into her closet and grinned excitedly. It was her first day back at the Institute and although she had had a great time with her family, she couldn't help but feel giddy at the thought of seeing Remy. So overcome with anticipation of seeing him, she walked to her door and got ready to exit through it.

                However, once she opened the door, she found her roommate standing on the other side.

                "Jubilee! Hey!" Amara greeted. She dropped her luggage on the floor and gave Jubilee a hug.

                "Hey 'Mara! What's up?" Jubilee welcomed in return.

                "Well, my vacation was awesome! I met like this totally cute guy and it was also fun seeing my family and all. What about you?" She asked while she picked up her luggage and headed to place it on her bed.

                Jubilee walked back into the room and thought that it would only be courteous if she talked to her roommate for a bit before she went to see her crush.

                "Same old, same old. Nothing really exciting happened, but yeah, it was nice seeing my folks. I'm kind of glad to be back though." Jubilee told her.

                "I bet I know why. It's because you want to see Remy." Amara stated frankly.

                "No… that's not why…" Jubilee began but the knowing look that Amara was giving her finally made her say, "Fine. I guess it is that obvious. But c'mon, he's totally hot!"

                "Yeah. You think he got a girlfriend during the break?" Amara questioned as she started putting her clothes back into their respected drawers.

                "No way! I mean, who would he hook up with? The only chick that was here during the holidays was Rogue, and Rogue hates him. Plus, he wouldn't go for her. It's not like he can touch her." Jubilee explained.

                "Well, maybe he didn't stay here the whole time. Maybe he found a girlfriend outside of the Institute." Amara suggested.

                "I doubt it." Jubilee responded in a fake confidence, although she couldn't mask her doubts at all.

                "Anyway, I'll see you later. I think I'm going to go see the other mutants and how they were enjoying their holidays." She told Amara and got up to leave the room.

                "Sure. Whatever you say." Amara replied although she knew that Jubilee was definitely going to go see a certain red-eyed Cajun.

                Jubilee exited the room quickly and practically ran over to the boy's wing. When she was near Remy's room, she slowed her pace and gave an air of indifference to hide her nervousness and desperation. As she was getting closer to the room, she heard woman's laughter.

                "Sugah, that isn't funny."

                "Well, den why y' laughing, chere?"

                Jubilee instantaneously recognized the woman's voice. It belonged to Rogue, but why would Rogue be in his room, she wondered. She quickened her pace and when she reached the open door, she gasped. There on his bed in plain daylight, was Rogue lying on his bed while he rested his head on her stomach.

                "Ohh…" Jubilee slipped out.

                Rogue and Remy's eyes both directed to the sudden guest at the doorway. Rogue stifled her laughter when she saw the surprised teenager. She pushed Remy off her stomach and sat up. "Ah think your groupies are back, Remy."

                Remy propped himself up with the help of his elbows. "Is dere somet'ing Remy can help y' wit', petite?" He asked the stunned Jubilee.

                "Umm.. I was just passing by… and I was looking for Bobby… I guess he's not here. So see you guys later." She stammered her response and left before the couple could say another word.

                She quickly walked back down the way she had just come from while a new round of laughter could be heard from his room. "What the hell was that?" Jubilee wondered out loud as she began running down the hallway.

-xoxo-

                By dinner that night, all the students have returned from their winter vacation. Also, by dinner that night, the whole house had found out about Rogue and Remy's sudden romance. Some were in awe such as Jean, Kitty, and Tabitha. Some were confused such as Kurt. Some were indifferent like many of the male teenagers. And the rest were either extremely envious or pissed off like Jubilee and Scott.

                The dining hall was already bursting with chatter when Remy and Rogue entered hand in hand. As soon as everyone saw them, they immediately silenced themselves as if they were waiting for some sort of major announcement from the two. Rogue looked up at Remy with an amused smile and he returned it. They didn't say anything though as they continued on to their seats. After a few minutes of realizing that the couple was not going to broadcast anything, the mutants resumed to chattering again.

                Remy pulled out the chair for Rogue to sit down. She sat and he took his rightful seat next to her. A strand of white hair fell in front of her eyes and he gently brushed it back behind her ears.

                She smiled and said, "Thank ya."

                "De rien." He replied.

                Although, they could both feel the glares and stares the other mutants were giving them, Remy and Rogue simply ignored it all. It was as if they were in their own little world among this chaos of a dining hall, where only the two of them existed.

------------------


	15. Contact

Y'all know the dilly yo, that I don't own these characters, marvel or anything else. Sometimes I wish I did, but wishing ain't having… oh well. Y'all know the drill.. blah blah blah.

This story doesn't really fit in with the X-Men Evolution timeline at all nor would I try to make it to. However, in this story, Gambit was an acolyte, and Magneto disappeared. Oh yes, and the first meeting with Gambit and Rogue and the card and the whole media thing still happened. Oh, and Evan doesn't exist in this story or he's off with the morlocks because I don't really need a whole bunch of characters to incorporate into the story, since this is really a ROMY story. Everything else is all A/U but in a beautiful way. Enjoy!

On with the story…

**Somewhere I Belong**

                The day was still early and many of the students had left for school not too long ago. Although, she usually woke up an hour or two just before lunchtime every day, for some reason she was unable to sleep this morning or the whole night for that matter. She had woke up about five times the previous night before and she knew that every time she woke up it was because of something in her dreams or perhaps the psyches in her mind, but she just couldn't recall what it was exactly that caused her to awaken. And thus, that is why Rogue was lounging around the recreation room and watching Regis and Kelly.

                "Rogue?" A voice interrupted the dialogue from the television.

                "What do ya want, Scott?" Rogue asked bluntly as she remained focused on the show.

                Scott treaded lightly and walked around the couch. He took a seat next to Rogue and stared blankly at the television. Rogue shifted uncomfortably to the side and crossed her arms. Scott Summers was presently not her favorite person at the moment. Since he had returned, all he ever did when she and Remy were around was make sarcastic remarks or shoot looks of disgust at the couple.

                "So, how's it going, Rogue?" Scott asked as casually as he could.

                "It's going great especially with Remy." Rogue responded and intentionally emphasized 'Remy'.

                Scott's face tightened at the mentioning of Gambit. He hated the fact that Rogue and Gambit got together and was even madder that everyone else around them didn't seem to mind the fact that the two were an item. In fact, what ticked him off the most was that all the girls, including his own girlfriend, seemed to constantly gush about how adorable the new couple was. It sickened him to know that a great teammate and friend like Rogue would be with a villain, a bad seed, and essentially a scoundrel like Gambit. He couldn't stand the fact that Rogue had reduced herself so low to hanging with the likes of one of Magneto's henchmen.

                "Yeah, I just wanted to talk to you about that." Scott stated slowly.

                _"Don't like listen to him Rogue. He's just going to try to insult Remy." Kitty's psyche spoke up. _

Rogue shook her head to try to rid of the sudden appearance of Kitty's psyche that had spoken up in her mind. For a slight moment, she had lost control and Kitty's psyche had been able to penetrate the wall and said something.

                "Are you okay, Rogue?" Scott asked with some concern as he witnessed Rogue's unusual action.

                "Ah'm fine. And really, ah don't think there's anything for us t'talk about. Last time ah checked, Remy and ah have nothing to do with you." Rogue snapped.

                 _"I'm just concerned about you, Rogue. Gambit's not good enough for you and he will never be." Scott's psyche spoke up._

"I'm just concerned about you. Gambit used to be an acolyte and if he's gone bad once, he'll most likely stay bad." Scott said.

                "Ah think ah know Remy a lot better than ya. All ya ever do is put him down. Aren't we X-Men about giving chances t'people? And ya being leader should know better than to exclude someone who just wants another chance at doing things right." Rogue directed it to the psyche and the real life Scott.

                "Yes, but also being the leader of the team I have to look out for my teammates." Scott replied as calmly as he could.

                _"I'm only thinking about what's best for you, Rogue. How can you go from liking me to a loser like Gambit?" Scott's psyche added in. _

                "REMY IS NOT A LOSER!" Rogue cried angrily.

                Scott jumped slightly at her sudden outburst. There was definitely something wrong about Rogue at the moment. "Rogue, I didn't call him a loser." Scott said with some caution.

                _"He didn't, Rogue. But I did. Seriously, if a guy like me who isn't as sexually charged as Gambit can't stand the idea of being with a girl I can't touch, then why would you think Gambit would want to be with you for very long?" Scott's psyche taunted. _

"I just think Gambit will only hurt you, Rogue." Scott said quietly.

                "Ya are both wrong! He wants to be with me despite the whole touching thing! And he would never hurt me!" Rogue cried.

                "Rogue, are you sure you're okay?" Scott asked worriedly.

                _"Think about it, Rogue. He'll get tired of you. A guy like him doesn't wait around for something that can never be. When it comes down to it, a man's need is more important than what's right. And with your mutation all you could ever do to him is hurt him. Is that what you want, Rogue? Do you just want to hurt him?" Scott's psyche sneered. _

"JUST SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU! JUST SHUT UP!" Rogue screamed as she placed a hand on each side of her head and tried to squeeze it so tightly and with a desperate hope that it might suppress Scott's psyche.

                "Rogue? Rogue? Are you okay?" Scott asked frantically as he was frozen from where he was sitting. He wanted to help her, but he didn't know how.

                "Rogue?" Remy's voice inquired as he entered the recreation room. One look in Rogue's direction and the struggle she seemed to be going through, he instantly rushed to her side.

                _"So here comes your knight in shining armour. Do you think he'll play this role forever, Rogue, without wanting something in return?" Scott's psyche taunted. _

"What de hell did y' do to her??" Remy exclaimed and with his intense burning red eyes, he glowered at Scott.

                "I didn't do anything. We were just talking… I think I'll go get the Professor." Scott said.

                Remy turned his attention back to Rogue while Scott got up to go get the Professor. "Chere, are y' okay?" Remy asked anxiously as he placed an arm around her shoulders.

                And with his touch, Scott's psyche dispersed but with one last word. _"His touch won't be able to keep us down forever, Rogue."_

Rogue's eyes watered up and she immediately embraced Remy. He held her as he rubbed her back soothingly. "What did he do t' y', Rogue?" Remy asked calmly.

                "Ah just… and then… they started talking…and he said…and Scott said… and both of them were talking all at once." Rogue stammered incoherently between her sobs.

                "Both of dem?" Remy questioned confusingly. There was definitely something wrong with Rogue, he decided.

                "Scott and Scott's psyche." Rogue explained.

                "How long has this been going on, Rogue?" Professor Xavier's voice interrupted the couple. Behind him stood Scott who was looking rather remorseful. Professor Xavier wheeled over to Rogue, and Remy pulled away from her so the Professor could have a good look at her.

                "Ah don't know. They're always just talking but it's not that bad. They say their little comments and go away. But Scott's psyche kept persisting and ah couldn't get rid of it." Rogue explained as she calmed down with the help of Remy's soothing fingers on her back.

                "Why didn't you inform of me of this, Rogue?" The Professor asked as he observed her carefully.

                "Ah just didn' think it was that bad. Ah mean, they always chat a little but ah could always get rid of them. It's just that lately, it's been harder to regain control and it always seemed to get better as soon as ah get some sleep or something like that." Rogue explained.

                "I think we need to have a session and discuss this, Rogue." The Professor decided.

                "Okay." Rogue agreed.

                "Let's go into my office then." The Professor suggested and began to wheel out of the rec room.

                Rogue got up and followed the Professor with which Remy got up to follow Rogue. "Just Rogue, please. I understand you're worried, Remy, but Rogue must do this on her own." The Professor said.

                "Oui, d'accord." Remy agreed reluctantly. He grabbed Rogue's hand and pulled her back into his arms for a few seconds and whispered, "I'll be here if y' need me."

                She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and whispered back, "Ah know." With those last words, she turned around and followed Professor Xavier to his office.

                 As soon as Professor Xavier and Rogue were out of the room, Remy's eyes burned an angry crimson as he adverted his attention back to the X-Men leader. Scott was not intimidated by Remy's eyes though as he glared right back. The two of them remained in a stare down for a few minutes before Remy finally said, "If y' ever go near her like dat again, I'll personally make sure y' don' live t' see anot'er day."

                Scott scoffed at his threat and responded, "And that is why you won't ever be good enough for her. All you know how to do is threaten and kill, something that Magneto taught you no doubt and that you're still holding on to."

                Remy clenched his fist but then released them as he dug into the pockets of his trench coat. He walked to the entrance of the recreation room and right before he left. He chucked something behind him, with which it landed right in front of Scott. Remy exited as a big explosion could be heard from the rec room.

-xoxo-

                His X-Men uniform was feeling rather tight as he walked down the corridor that led to the Danger Room. He pulled at it around his waist to try to loosen the tightness, but it did not help at all. He knew that he must have eaten way too much during the holidays, but he couldn't help himself. It's not like it's every day that he got the chance to eat some of his mother's great cooking. He licked his lips as the thought of his mom's cooking came to mind. Suddenly, he was hungry, but that wasn't a surprise since he was basically hungry all the time.

                Well at least I'll get to work off some of this fat during the session, he thought. He quickened his steps as he realized that he was a few minutes late.

                When he approached the Danger Room, it looked rather unusual. Storm had left him a note for a session about working on his defense, and usually she would set up the danger room to resemble some sort of a warehouse. However, when he entered the room it had been transformed into a dark forest.

                Something is definitely not right, he thought. Kurt decided to leave but as soon as he turned around, the doors slammed shut.

                "Doors open!" He commanded, but they remained closed.

                Suddenly, he heard a quiet growl and he began to get really worried.

                "Who'z zere?" Kurt asked nervously.

                "Elf?" Logan inquired as he suddenly appeared with both claws unsheathed.

                "Vhat are you doing here?" Kurt asked with relief.

                "Supposed t'meet Gumbo for a session. What are you doing here?" Logan asked.

                "I have a session vith Storm." Kurt replied.

                "Funny, Storm ain't even home today. She'd gone on a mission." Logan said in a gruff voice.

                "Oh vell, I guess I'll be going now." Kurt said and turned around to leave.

                "Not so fast, elf. I'm guessing Gumbo ain't coming either, but I'm up for a good fight. So we're going to go at it. We'll do simulation eight." Logan stated.

                "Simulation eight? But zat's ze one vith ze hunter and ze prey!!" Kurt cried in fear.

                "Ya got it, bub. And guess who's gonna be the hunter? You have thirty seconds head start." Logan told him in a low excited growl.

                It didn't take Kurt long to start running in terror and while he was doing that, he silently cursed Gambit with every swear word that he knew in English and German.

-xoxo-

                Rogue rolled over on her bed and glanced at the alarm clock. It flashed a bright red 7:00. She stretched her arms and realized that she had missed dinner. Her stomach growled at that fact and she got up and headed for the door.

                She had been napping for a few hours after her intense session with the Professor. The session had not helped much and the voices still persisted. Professor Xavier had gone into her head and tried to help her sort the voices out, but even he grew quite agitated. By the end of the session, both herself and the Professor were worn out and he agreed that she should get some sleep and they would work on it again the next day. She yawned as she continued down the hallway.

                "I so don't see what he sees in her. Rogue can't ever touch him." An annoyed voice huffed.

                Rogue recognized the voice right away and it was coming from the open room just a few feet to her left in front of her. She stopped in her tracks and listened in on the conversation.

                "Well, maybe he really does like her. Rogue's cool." Amara reasoned.

                "Cool? How is Rogue cool? She's cold, that's for sure but definitely not cool. Her clothes are so dark and it's almost like it's dirty or something. Plus, she's harsh a cold bitch around people so she's not fun at all." Jubilee retorted.

                "She's not that bad. I mean she could be a bitch sometimes but Remy really does seem like he likes her a lot." Amara defended and although she really didn't care for defending Rogue and Remy's relationship, she couldn't stand Jubilee's constant complaining.

                "I doubt he likes her. I bet you it's just all a game for him, like a challenge. He probably just wanted to break the barrier and claim that he was the only one who had gotten Rogue. He'll ditch her eventually. She won't ever be able to touch him and so it's only a matter of time before he dumps her." Jubilee said confidently.

                "Whatever gets you through the night then." Amara commented.

                "Rogue?" A voice inquired from behind her. The voice broke her focus on eavesdropping on the girls' conversation. She blinked her eyes a couple of times to push back the tears before she turned around to face Remy.

                "Hiya, sugah." She greeted in a fake brightness with a complimentary fake smile.

                His eyes scanned her for a bit, not quite believing that she was that happy at the moment. "Y'okay?" He finally asked.

                "Yeah. Why wouldn't ah be?" Rogue answered as she tried to give him a reassuring smile.

                His face softened and he took her hand in his. "Okay den. Let's get y' somet'ing t'eat. Remy be hungry too." He said and led her down the direction towards the kitchen.

                "Didn't ya eat yet?" She questioned him.

                "Non. Waitin' for ma cherie." He explained.

                "How sweet, swamp rat." Rogue replied warmly.          

                "Only t' ma Roguey. Wait 'til Remy tells y' de story of how dat elf got his payback…" Remy said and began to tell his story.

                Rogue tried to listen hard to his account but her attention kept going back to the conversation she had just heard. At the moment, she couldn't help but doubt her relationship with Remy.

                _"You know what they said were right, Rogue. I never wanted this for you. I had so many great plans and if you stay with the Cajun, he'll only ruin you. He will hurt you and you will be so disheartened that you won't realize the potential greatness that you can achieve. Rogue, my child, listen to me. Let me help you." Mystique's voice broke through her thoughts. _

"No." Rogue said softly and with determination.

                "No, what chere?" Remy asked and stopped them both in their tracks. He looked down at her and she looked up at him. "Is it de voices?" He asked worriedly.

                Rogue shook her head and said, "It's nothing, Remy. Ah'm fine."

                "I don' believe y', chere. Wanna go see de Professor?" He questioned her.

                "Ah said ah was fine, Remy. Really. Ah'm just hungry." She tried to convince him. Rogue forced another fake reassuring smile to prove her point.

                "Are y' sure?" He asked once more.

                "Ah'm sure. Ah'll see the Professor t'morrow anyway. Let's just go get something to eat, k?" She suggested. She squeezed his hand gently and then proceeded to walk with which he eventually gave in and followed.

                "So what were ya talking 'bout Kurt and Logan?"

-xoxo-

                She sprung up and out of bed with one quick motion. She landed lightly on her feet with no sound made whatsoever. She walked towards the mirror and looked straight into it. A sadistic smile appeared and for the first time ever she liked her eyes. The way it glowed and the way it didn't hide who she was.

                For the first time, she liked her eyes.

                The darkness of the room felt embracing as it enveloped her into the shadows. It was welcoming and she felt like it was home. She stretched out her muscles in her legs. She did a quick flip with which she landed ever so lightly on her feet again. The body felt good.

                Her body felt good.

                She walked quietly to the door like she always did. As soft as a cat's paw against the pavement were her feet. She turned the doorknob gently.

                "Rogue? Where are you like going?" Kitty's sleepy voice asked.

                "Bathroom." She answered in a deep hoarse voice.

                "Okay." Kitty said and fell right back asleep.

                She left the bedroom right away. His room was on the other side of the mansion. The thought of him brought a smile to her face. She couldn't wait to see him. Her excitement ran like an adrenaline in her body as she practically did flips all the way to his room. When she approached his door, she slipped in quietly.

                Once she was in, she stared at his resting form across the room from her. He looked so peaceful, so harmless, and so weak. She took her time to walk to him. She took in a deep breath before she crawled into his bed.

                So pretty, yet so weak. Not good for anything except ruining a potentially great and powerful life, she thought to herself.

                She straddled his waist and licked her hungry lips. He stirred and was surprised to find her on top of him. "Chere?" He inquired as he rubbed his eyes with one of his hands.

                She bit her lips slightly out of anticipation. Then she bent down, and right before she did what she was about to do, her eyes glowed an eerie yellow.

                And within seconds her lips were pressed hard against his.

-------------------------------


	16. Never Again

Y'all know the dilly yo, that I don't own these characters, marvel or anything else. Sometimes I wish I did, but wishing ain't having… oh well. Y'all know the drill.. blah blah blah.

This story doesn't really fit in with the X-Men Evolution timeline at all nor would I try to make it to. However, in this story, Gambit was an acolyte, and Magneto disappeared. Oh yes, and the first meeting with Gambit and Rogue and the card and the whole media thing still happened. Oh, and Evan doesn't exist in this story or he's off with the morlocks because I don't really need a whole bunch of characters to incorporate into the story, since this is really a ROMY story. Everything else is all A/U but in a beautiful way. Enjoy!

**Author's Note: **I am officially sick of this story. One time around was enough for me. This is the second time around and as we're nearing the end… I am getting sick of it. It's a dumb story. Blah.

On with the story…

**Somewhere I Belong**

                His body felt like it was on fire with every bit of skin being burned away. Then his body began to tighten as the blood in his veins were unable to flow freely back to his heart. He tried to push her away but she continued to press her lips against his. He gave one last push with his weakening arms but it was no use. He was too drained and he could only feel himself getting weaker. His eyes bulged as his face shrunk and he became completely paralyzed.

                All he could do was wait and that is if he continued to live.

-xoxo-

                _His memories floated freely in her mind as she watched them pass around her. She sat in the middle of a wide opened space as she viewed the images of his past. He was quite a cute kid when he was young, Rogue thought as she observed a memory of his childhood. Suddenly, she was tapped from behind. She turned around to face the present day Remy. _

_                "Chere, why are y' lettin' her do dis?" He asked._

_                "Doing what, sugah?" Rogue question curiously. _

_                "Hurting me. Y're hurting me, chere." He explained. _

_                "Ah would never hurt ya, Remy. Never." She stated strongly. _

_                "Den why are ya doin' it by lettin' her do it?" He asked. _

_                "Letting who? Ah don't know what ya're talkin' 'bout, Remy." She answered with confusion. _

_                "Chere, look up." He requested and he lifted his head up to indicate what he was talking about.. She followed his lead and found Mystique above and floating on some sort of plate. She stood up and realized what was going on. She had lost control of her body and Mystique had taken over and she was hurting him. She was hurting Remy. That's why his memories wandered carelessly around her. She was touching him. _

_                Rogue looked at Remy's psyche apologetically and said, "Ah'm so sorry. Ah'm so sorry." _

_                "It's okay, chere. Just stop her. Please." He pleaded. _

_                "Ah will." She promised and looked up at Mystique. With one great leap, she jumped to the platform where Mystique was. _

_                "Stop it!" She cried as she lunged at her. Mystique dodged out of the way and caused Rogue to fall down on her front. Rogue leaped back up and got ready for another attack._

_                "Rogue, I am only doing this for you. Don't you understand?" Mystique asked. _

_                "Ya are hurting him! That's all ya're doing! Ya ain't helping anyone but yaself!" Rogue exclaimed._

_                "We both know if you don't do this, he will only hurt you. You might as well hurt him before he hurts you. All he will do is block you from your destiny. You are meant for so much more than this and I will be damned if I will let this sweet tongue womanizer ruin you!" Mystique cried. _

_                "JUST STOP IT!" Rogue screamed and lunged at Mystique again. This time she caught her and pinned Mystique to the floor. _

_                "I'm just giving what you want, Rogue. Isn't this what you want? You want to kiss him. You want to touch him. How does it feel to know that whenever you touch him all you will do is hurt him? Don't you get it? He will never stay with you. You are so much more than he will ever be, don't let him ruin you." Mystique reasoned as she tried to fight off Rogue, but it was pointless since Rogue was undoubtedly stronger than her since they were in Rogue's body after all. _

_                 Rogue glared at her 'mother'. "Ya were the only one who ever ruined me." She said bitterly and dragged Mystique off her feet. Then with one hard kick, Mystique went flying off the platform. _

Rogue's eyes flashed back to her normal green as she pushed herself off of Remy. She looked down at the unconscious Remy on the bed and realized that his skin had turned blue. His shrunken face stressed his veins where the blood didn't seem to flow anymore. There was no movement from him and she couldn't make out if he was breathing or not. She wanted to touch him and make sure he was alive but she couldn't. She couldn't risk hurting him again.

                Suddenly a shrill and agonizing scream rang out of her lungs as tears ran down her face. She killed him. She killed the one person who understood her like nobody ever did. She killed the one person that she had vowed to never hurt. She killed him.

                The lights flicked on as the room was swarmed with the residential mutants. One look towards the bed, Professor Xavier, Hank, Logan and Ororo immediately rushed to their side. Hank grabbed Remy's wrist as he tried to detect a pulse. A relieved sigh could be heard from him as he found a very faint one.

                "Rogue? What happened here?" Professor Xavier asked calmly. Rogue couldn't say anything for she was sobbing too hard. She had hurt him. She had hurt him. That was the only thought that ran in her mind. That was the only thing she could hear.

                "We have to get him down to the medical lab, right now." Hank said and Logan lifted the unconscious Remy and followed Hank to their destination.

                The other mutants were wearing completely shocked and they all wore a stunned look on their faces. A few of them were chattering among themselves and were speculating what happened but it was evident what had happened between Rogue and Remy. She had touched him and thus, she had hurt him.

                "I knew she would hurt him. Her skin is like poison." Jubilee mumbled to herself. Amara overheard her though and elbowed her to shut up.

                "Alright, students. Go back to your room and that is not a request." Ororo ordered. The other students obliged completely and emptied the room, all but Kitty and Kurt that was. They both ran to Rogue's side and Kurt proceeded to put an arm around his sister but Rogue immediately ran out of his reach.

                "Don't touch me! Don't touch me!" She cried as tears streamed down her face.

                "Rogue, it's okay." Ororo tried to tell her.

                "No! It's not okay! Ah hurt him! Ah hurt him!" She repeated over and over again.

                "Remy'll be like fine, Rogue. It's okay." Kitty began and took a cautious step towards her roommate. Rogue retreated even more as she held a hand in front of her to stop Kitty from coming any closer.

                "Don't come near me. Ah'll only hurt ya too. That's all ah'm meant to do. Ah hurt him." She said with more fright and remorse.

                "Rogue, tell me what happened." Professor Xavier requested gently.

                "Ah hurt him! Ah didn't mean to. Ah would never hurt him but ah did! Ah'm sorry. Ah didn't mean to lose control…ah didn't want to hurt him. Ah never wanted to hurt but ah did. Ah hurt him." She explained through her sobs.

                "Rogue, it's okay…"Kurt began.

                "Don't ya get it? It'll never be okay! Ah hurt him! Ah hurt him so bad and ah don't know if he'll okay. What if he dies? Ah might have killed him! How can ah live with myself for doing that? How can ah live without him? Ah said ah wouldn't ever hurt him but ah did! Ah hurt him." She cried again.

                "Rogue, please calm down. Remy will be fine. He is in good hands." Professor Xavier tried to convince her.

                "Nothing will ever be fine again." She muttered and ran out of the room. Kurt and Kitty were about to go after her but Professor Xavier stopped all of them and said. "She needs this time to sort things out. Let her have a few moments to herself."

                "But Professor…" Kitty and Kurt both began only to be interrupted by Professor Xavier again. "Please, students, understand that Rogue needs this time to herself. She is very disturbed right now and only she can bring herself some reason throughout this whole ordeal." He explained.

                Kitty and Kurt both nodded their head in agreement reluctantly. "Now, children. Go back to bed. Everything will be sorted out soon." Ororo requested and they followed her order. The three of them left the room, leaving the Professor to linger for a few more moments. He glanced around the room and the feeling of failure overwhelmed his mind. He couldn't help but feel responsible for what had just happened. If only he could have helped Rogue with controlling her power. If only he had tried harder with blocking the psyches in her mind. But there was no more time for any more 'ifs' for what had been done was done and all that was left to do was hope that everything would resolve itself in the best possible way.

-xoxo-

                The machines around him hummed a statically mechanical noise as his chest raised up and down ever so lightly. His eyes were close and his body still, and if it weren't for the beeping of the heart monitor, nobody would have figured that he was still alive. In the chair next to him was she, the one who was the reason for him being in the comatose state he was in. That was where she had been sitting for the past week. She rarely left his side. It pained her to no end that he was in a coma because of her, but she couldn't leave him. Her heart wouldn't let her leave no matter how much it hurt. She just couldn't do it.

                Her face was dried and puffy. The tears that had fell were already gone but the bitter salty taste remained on the edge of her lips. Her mind was consumed with thoughts of only him and what she had done to him. She could never forgive herself for what she had done although she knew it wasn't even her who had done it. Nonetheless it was her skin that put him in this state. It was her skin; her poisonous skin.

                She looked down at her hands that were covered in two layers of gloves. The sleeves of her shirt were tucked into the gloves with elastic bands wrapped around her wrists to ensure that not even an inch of skin was bare. There was no way she could risk anything at this point. She would never risk having any skin of hers exposed when she was around him. There was way too much to lose.

                "But ah should've known that when ah first met ya. Ah should've never gotten close to ya. All ah do is hurt, Remy. Why didn't ya listen to me? Why didn't ah listen to myself?" She questioned quietly as tears began to trickle down her cheeks again.

                "Ah should have known better. Ah should have. Ah didn't want to hurt ya. Ah never wanted to hurt ya. Ah never did. Please forgive me." She pleaded and the only response she received was the beating of the heart monitor.

                She curled herself up on the chair and wrapped her arms around her legs while her eyes remained fixative on him. Tears stained her cheeks uncontrollably but she didn't bother to wipe it away. She was afraid to have her own hands touch her face or it was more that she was scared to have her hands touch her poisonous lips. The same lips that caused him this pain.

                Her lips that caused him this pain.

                "Ah'm just so sorry. Ah am. Please wake up, Remy. Ya just have to be okay. Ya just have to be." She begged. Then she saw a movement. Through her tears she saw that his hand had closed up. Her face was filled with hope as she reached out with her hand to grasp his.

                "Remy? Remy? Are ya okay?" She asked frantically and in response he squeezed her hand with his. "Please wake up, Remy. Please." She pleaded as her tears were changed from sadness to desperation.

                He squeezed her hand once more but this time much harder and he wouldn't release the grasp. Suddenly his body started jerking as he went into a series of convulsion. Her eyes widened with shock and fright and she yanked her hand back from his. His body kept shaking violently as the machines around him dynamically changed into a whirlwind of siren-like noises. She retreated to the corner of the room and was too shock to do or say anything.

                Immediately, Hank had rushed into the room after hearing the change of sound from the lab next door. He started working on Remy and was trying to stabilize him while Rogue watched in horror. After a few minutes, the sound had changed back to the statically monotonous beeping and Hank sighed with relief. He glanced over at Rogue with an expectation of an explanation. She looked at him and said. "Ah hurt him again."

                "Rogue? What do you mean?" He asked her.

                "Ah didn't mean to. Ah just…he moved his hand and then Ah reached out for him…and ah hurt him. Even with my skin covered, ah hurt him." She murmured as she realized that he would never safe around her, skin covered or uncovered.

                "Rogue, it wasn't your fault…" Hank said and attempted to provide the medical explanation.

                "No! Ah hurt him. That's all ah do. All ah do is hurt. Ah can't…Ah just can't." She said and ran out of the room. Hank sighed as he watched her go. He then turned back to Remy and whispered. "Just wake up. For the sake of everyone."

-xoxo-

                The backpack was swung over her shoulders as she walked down the stairs. She entered his room and stood at the doorway. That's where she stood. She refused to get any closer. Every time she did, she would just harm him. That's all she ever did to him.

                As she watched the steady rise of his chest she was comforted that at least she would never hurt him again. She should have stayed away from him. She shouldn't have ever gotten close to him. But her selfishness had won over and look what it had caused. She had wound up hurting the one person she had promised herself that she wouldn't ever hurt.

                But promises always have a way of being broken and she should have known that. All of a sudden a loud bang rang throughout the room as she punched the wall out of anger. She should have known better. Her skin was her curse and hers alone. She should have never let him in. She should have never let her guard down. She should have never let her heart love him. Love him, that's what she did and it pained her incredibly to know that she had hurt the one person that she had loved with her whole heart.

                There were too many 'shouldn't haves' and it was about time she made sure that there wouldn't be any more. The tears were streaming down her face like it had been doing for the past week. It was rather unusual when she didn't feel the wetness on her cheeks. She brought herself to look at him.

                "Ah'm sorry, Remy. Ah am. Ah just can't stay here anymore. Ah can't hurt ya anymore." She explained.

                "Ah love ya too much t'do so." She whispered underneath her breath and with one last glance, she walked out of the room and out of his life forever.

-----------------------------------


	17. Inhibitions and Misgivings

- Y'all know the dilly yo, that I don't own these characters, marvel or anything else. Sometimes I wish I did, but wishing ain't having… oh well. Y'all know the drill.. blah blah blah.

- This story doesn't really fit in with the X-Men Evolution timeline at all nor would I try to make it to. However, in this story, Gambit was an acolyte, and Magneto disappeared. Oh yes, and the first meeting with Gambit and Rogue and the card and the whole media thing still happened. Oh, and Evan doesn't exist in this story or he's off with the morlocks because I don't really need a whole bunch of characters to incorporate into the story, since this is really a ROMY story. Everything else is all A/U but in a beautiful way. Enjoy!

**Author's Note: **I changed the ending of Scott's dialogue with Remy a lot to show how Scott really feels and how it reflects on his character as a leader. I like the change. If you don't want to read this chapter, at least read that tidbit of the explanation of why he hated Remy being with Rogue. This story still annoying, but before I go into a rant, I'm going to end this author's note now.

On with the story…

**Somewhere I Belong**

The humming of the machines caused nervous goosebumps to run along his arms as he slowly approached the patient. His eyes shifted uneasily up and down the patient as he heaved a huge sigh of distress. He ran a hand through his hair and took a seat next to the comatose man.

As he sat down in the chair beside the patient, he realized that it was the same chair that his 'sister' had claimed as her home just a week ago. His eyes dropped with sympathy and perhaps some regret as he realized that he hadn't been there for his 'sister'. He knew that he wasn't really to blame for her leaving, but he couldn't help but feel that he could have tried a little harder to reach out to Rogue and maybe make her understand that Remy being in a coma was not her fault. But simply, he didn't know how to, and now he was left feeling unsure about whether or not he would ever see her again.

Kurt remembered the day he came home from school. The mansion was in a state of panic as everyone searched for Rogue. Kitty had found Rogue's half of their closet emptied. Of course to no success, Rogue was not found and had gone missing for over a week now. Professor Xavier tried to inform everyone that Rogue's temporary absence was just what it was, temporary. But Kurt knew better. As long as Remy remained this way, she wouldn't come back and Kurt knew that even if Remy woke up, Rogue still might not return for she feared that she would hurt him again.

Kurt's eyes glowed angrily as he stared at the 'sleeping' Cajun. He wanted to blame him for his 'sister' running away. He wanted to yell at Remy for coming to the Institute. He wanted to teleport Gambit away and hoped that with him gone, Rogue would return. He wanted to do all this but he knew that if it weren't for Gambit, he would have never seen Rogue so happy in her entire life.

Kurt reflected on the day he returned to the Institute from his winter vacation and how happy he witnessed Rogue to be. She actually smiled more and was less sarcastic and mean with her comments. She even wore a thinner layer of make-up and seemed to flinch less whenever someone touched her. She was so happy and Kurt was just as happy to see her that way. And her joy was all because of this man in front of him.

Another look at the man before him, Kurt couldn't blame him even though he desperately wanted to. He couldn't blame him because Remy wasn't to be blamed. In this situation, Kurt knew that nobody was at fault even though Rogue probably thought it was she who was responsible for Remy's condition. And perhaps that was what saddened Kurt the most because he wasn't able to convince his 'sister' of otherwise.

Kurt bowed his head, closed his eyes and began to pray. That was all he could do now.

-xoxo-

She walked nervously towards him and sat down. Her bum was more on the edge of the seat as she studied Remy. Feelings of pity and sympathy overcame her as a tear slid down her cheek.

"Hey, Remy. Like, I don't even know if you can hear me but I read somewhere that comatose patients usually hear people when they're like talking to them." She began saying but stopped for she felt somewhat silly for talking to Remy when she wasn't even sure if he could even hear her. She then, took a deep breath and started again.

"Well, I guess first of all that I'm like sorry that you're in this state. It's been like almost three weeks and I guess you're taking your time with waking up and all. But if you could hurry the process it would be really great because well, I guess it's like for selfish reasons, but I really miss Rogue." She said and her voice quivered as she said Rogue's name.

Kitty slid back into her seat and leaned against it. Tears started falling now as she thought about her friend. Rogue was probably her best friend at the Institute, which was oddly strange since the two of them were as different as night and day. Truthfully, Kitty didn't like Rogue when Rogue first lived at the Institute and to share a room with the Goth was a chore in itself. They bickered quite a bit but eventually their bantering subsided as Kitty found Rogue to be quite inspirational.

She had always admired Rogue's strength and her ability to take no care for what other people thought about her; both of which Kitty always felt she lacked herself. Rogue always seemed to look out for her too even though she tried hard to hide that certain fact, but Kitty noticed it nonetheless and was grateful for it. But she never got the chance to tell Rogue that and now Rogue was gone and Kitty didn't know when she will return and if she was going to return at all.

"It's just that like Rogue's gone and I miss her. She's like my best friend y'know, and I understand that it's like hard to grasp that being I'm so different from her but she's a good friend. And I know she needs a friend right now too, Remy and so if only you could wake up, then I'm sure she'll like come home." Kitty explained as she leaned in closer to Remy. She wasn't even sure she knew what she was doing or saying at the moment, but she figured that Remy would be the only one who could bring Rogue back.

"And I'm like really sorry about what you're going through too. It must suck to be in a coma although I don't know what it's like, but Rogue didn't mean it. She did stay for a while, Remy. In fact, she never left your side once for like the first week that you were like out, but then something happened and like she's gone now. I don't know, I just miss her so much and I'm scared for what she's going through out there. I've never asked you for anything and I'll never ask you for anything again, if you will just like wake up soon. Please?" Kitty begged as tears flowed uncontrollably.

Kitty leaned back into her seat again as she wiped the tears away. She steadied her breathing and stood up. She took Remy's right hand into her own and squeezed it gently. "Thanks for listening if nothing else. I hope like you wake up soon. We're all depending on it." She whispered before she let go of his hand.

-xoxo-

He eyed him from across the room, still in somewhat disbelief that Remy was still in a coma. It had been almost a month since Rogue left and he knew it was the Cajun's fault. And as much as he wanted to blame the Cajun and fire an optic blast to end his life, Scott Summers couldn't do it. He knew it wasn't Gambit's fault and perhaps that was what made this whole situation even harder to take in.

He leaned against the wall, still unable to move any closer to the patient. A part of Scott blamed himself for Rogue leaving. If only he hadn't said all those stupid things to her, maybe she would still be around. He had no right to order Rogue around in her personal life. Sometimes, he just took his leadership role too far and he knew he was partly at fault for Rogue's disappearance.

Scott slammed his fist against the wall as he glared at Gambit. Damn him for not waking up, he cursed. What made the whole situation even more difficult for Scott was the fact that he couldn't right the wrong and most likely the power to bring Rogue home lied in the comatose patient. But Gambit wouldn't wake up and Rogue remained gone.

"You're fucking pissing me off, Gambit. Even when you're in a coma, you're pissing me off. You do know how to get under my skin, don't you?" Scott fumed as he took a step closer to the patient.

"It's as if you know you have the power to bring Rogue home, but you choose to sleep instead. Why don't you just fucking wake up already?" Scott asked angrily as he inched closer to the bed. Realizing that his angry accusations weren't helping, Scott calmed down slightly and took a more honest approach.

"Fine… I know you care about Rogue and I'm sorry that I was on your case about it. I really am, but if you care about her so much, why the hell are you still sleeping when she's fucking out there all alone? Seriously, we both know how vulnerable she is and she's probably more messed up than ever. If I had the power to bring her home, I would, but she doesn't like me, she doesn't want me, she wants you!" Scott spat out. By now, he was right by Gambit as he hovered above him. One look at his comatose body brought an image of a scared Rogue alone in the dark to Scott, who immediately wanted to blast Remy with his optic beam, but a sense of reason came to him and he knew his violent actions would not help Rogue. Instead, he settled onto the chair next to Remy.

"Okay, to tell you the truth, I hated the fact that Rogue got over me so quickly as soon as you showed up." Scott told Remy honestly while he leaned back into the chair and stared up at the ceiling.

" Truthfully, I liked Rogue, I really did. But I couldn't get over the fact that she couldn't touch but it was so easy for you overlook that. It didn't seem to bother you one bit and it pissed me off that you were able to love her so easily; that you were a bigger man than I am. Kind of hard to take in, isn't it? Here you are, the infamous womanizer, a former acolyte, who did not even hold all those negative qualities that those two titles connote. Then there is me, leader of the X-Men, known to be strong, brave, compassionate, but I couldn't put her needs before mine. I wasn't able to support Rogue, to be with her because I couldn't be with her knowing that I would never be able to touch her. And I know it's pretty fucking selfish of me." Scott trailed on as he closed his eyes and spoke more openly than he had ever done in his life.

"And… she fell for you so easily too. It took her a second to get over me as soon as you entered the picture. And hell did it hurt. I know I'm with Jean, and I do love Jean but there was always something about Rogue that made me want to be around her. Rogue's special, but I guess you already know that…" Scott said but stopped when he realized that he was saying things that he never even fully realized within himself.

But then he continued with his honest revelations, since he didn't want to suppress them because this was probably the only time he would ever admit the truths of his life. "I never hated you, LeBeau; just envious I supposed. You lived life so easily and carefree. Always took risks and you took the biggest risk when you fell for Rogue. You didn't even care that she couldn't touch. I tried so hard to overlook that, but failed, yet you did it so easily. How did you do it so easily?" He asked rhetorically while he felt his throat choke up slightly as he gripped the arms of the chair. At that moment, he knew he had failed as a team leader, as a boyfriend, and most importantly as a friend to Rogue.

Rogue, the one who he had loved so selfishly; the one he had taken pleasure in knowing he was the one she wanted but never reciprocating those feelings to her; the one who he had thought would always wait for him though he would never wait for her. It was then that he knew he didn't deserve her then or ever.

After a few more minutes of lingering around, Scott got up off the chair and sighed heavily. He looked down at Gambit with no anger or resentment this time. "If you really care about her, just wake up. That's all." He mumbled before he left the room.

-xoxo-

The dining hall was noisy like usual as the many teenage mutants settled down to have dinner. As soon as everyone was finally seated, the mood became solemn. Most of the students were still surprised that Rogue had really left and this time, it seemed like she had left for good.

As the bowls of food were passed around, Kurt declined many of it and took very small portions of the few dishes that he did choose to eat. He sunk lower in his chair as his eyes looked bloodshot. Everyone knew Kurt had been taking it extra hard for Rogue was the only connection he had to a 'real' family, although she was only his foster sister. Nonetheless, she was his family and he was hers.

Kitty patted Kurt's back to comfort him as she sighed lightly. Everything just felt so different and it had been a month since Rogue had been gone. It had been five weeks since Remy went into a coma. It had been simply too long.

Suddenly a loud thump could be heard just outside the dining room door. Logan immediately jumped up while Scott stood up and got into defense mode. Logan whipped the door open and his tense shoulders eased as he realized who was lying there.

"Rogue…" Remy murmured as he used all his effort to lift his head to look at Logan.

Logan sighed as he bent down and lifted the Cajun up. Hank was at the scene by now as he checked Remy over. "Rogue…" Remy murmured again as Logan proceeded to drag him back down to the infirmary.

As soon as Remy was back in bed, he tried to get out of it again. Logan gently pushed him back while Hank examined him further.

"Rogue… where's Rogue?" He asked in a hoarse whisper.

"Hold it bub, Wait 'til Hank's done first. Then we'll answer your questions." Logan huffed.

"Remy, you're okay!" Kitty cried as she burst through the door with Kurt right behind her. Remy smiled meekly at the two but was still wondering why Rogue wasn't around. He had been so sure that when he woke up, she would be by his side and he was immensely disappointed to know that she wasn't with Kurt and Kitty either.

When Hank was done with his check-up and hooked Remy back up to the IV, an awkward silence draped the room. Remy looked around at everyone and waited for an explanation that nobody seemed to want to supply. Finally he asked again. "Where's Rogue?"

Nobody answered him as their eyes seemed to be more interested in the ground. He began to get angry as he asked again, "Where's Rogue?"

Finally, Logan answered. "Look, Gumbo, she's gone."

Remy sat up straighter as if he was ready to get out of bed. "What do y' mean she's gone? WHERE DID SHE GO?" He shouted as he found some strength to swing his legs off the bed with which Hank lifted them back into it much to Remy's annoyance.

"Remy, like… well… Rogue was here but then you kind of went into some sort of like convulsions and she thought she did that to you again and she didn't want to hurt you so she like left. She's been gone for a month and we don't know where she went." Kitty explained.

"AND Y' LET HER LEAVE??" He cried at the young girl who looked as if she was ready to burst into tears.

"Look, It's not the pipsqueak's fault. Rogue left because she felt she needed to." Logan stated gruffly.

"Well, Remy's gonna go find her den. Excusez-moi!" He exclaimed and attempted to get out of bed again. He managed to stumble halfway to the door before he collapsed again due tohis lack of strength. Logan dragged him back to bed against Remy's colourful protest.

"You are in no condition to go anywhere, Remy. We still have to monitor you. You have been in a coma for five weeks." Hank explained.

Remy tried to disregard the information as he attempted to drag himself out of bed again, but he was unable to do so this time. The last attempt had taken all his strength. He leaned back in defeat as he closed his eyes. Everyone assumed this was his way of telling them to leave so Kurt and Logan left although Kurt was reluctant in doing so. Kitty walked up to the supposedly 'sleeping' Remy and said, "I'm sorry she left, Remy. But it's good to have you back. She'll come home soon enough now that you're awake."

"Remy, I am going to administer a shot to help you calm down. I will check on you in half an hour time. Do not try to do anything foolish. You are in no condition to do so." Hank explained.

Remy turned his head away from the two of them as reality finally sunk in. She had left him.

She had left him when he needed her most.

-xoxo-

He glanced at the card before he charged it and threw it into the garbage can. He picked up another card and glanced at it before he did the exact same thing he had just done seconds before. Another card flashed up as he stared at this particular card for minute longer than the rest; it was the Queen of Hearts after all, his lucky lady as he always regarded it. His red eyes burned intensely as he watched the card glow a bright crimson. He tossed it into the garbage can and listened to the explosion that followed seconds later.

He switched to shuffling the cards with his hands as he stared up at the ceiling blankly. It had been five days since he had awakened but he wished he was still in his comatose state. At least, he wouldn't be able to feel the pain. The pain of losing her; the pain of knowing she gave up on him; the pain of knowing that once again he was abandoned by someone he thought would always be there for him.

He rolled his eyes and charged another card up. He was stupid really, to believe that she would stay with him. His past records show that nobody stayed. They all eventually left. That's what he did to people. He made them want to leave.

But he had desperately wanted her to stay. He had wanted to see her vibrant green eyes when he awoke. He had wanted to hear her call him, 'sugah'. He had wanted to feel her secure arms around him. He had wanted her to be there, to be there for him.

"Good morning, child." A wise feminine voice greeted from behind him. He shifted his head to his right and stared at the visitor blankly.

"I brought you some fresh flowers from my garden to brighten up this room." She said and proceeded to place the flowers by his bedside table. She took a seat next to him and smiled warmly at Remy. His lips remained in a tight line and his eyes continued to look lifeless.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Ororo continued to persist in pressuring him to respond.

Finally he replied coldly, "It could be better."

"I'm sure it could, but one has to make it better for oneself." She encouraged positively.

Remy rolled his eyes and scowled. "Sometimes ot'ers make it hell t'ough."

"Would you like to talk about what is really bothering you?" Ororo asked kindly.

"Not'ing's bot'ering Remy. Everyt'ing is fucking dandy." Remy answered sarcastically.

"She didn't want to leave you, Remy. You know that." Ororo said bluntly.

"Den why did she leave? I needed her here but she left. She didn't care 'bout me." Remy hissed as his resentment was finally releasing itself.

"She was afraid she would hurt you even more. Rogue has always been fearful that her mutation would hurt someone seriously one day, and you had confirmed her fears. She did not want to jeopardize your life any further." Ororo tried to reason with the enraged Cajun.

"Dat's bullshit! If she really cared about me, she would have stayed. But she doesn't care, she never did. Nobody ever fucking cared." Remy stated bitterly.

"Contrary to your belief, you have a whole house full of people who care about your well-being. And perhaps, it was foolish that Rogue thought by running away, she would be able to protect you from any pain again, but she did what she thought would be right for you. She cared more about you than I have ever seen her feel for another human being. So, do not dismiss her as if she meant nothing to you. You know in your heart that she didn't want to leave you." Ororo boldly told him.

"She wanted to leave. Dey all eventually want to leave." He mumbled and turned away from Ororo.

"So is that it? You don't plan to find out from her why she left? " Ororo asked gently.

Remy turned around and looked into Ororo's tender blue eyes. "Remy don' care no more." He simply stated.

"If you didn't, would you really be so mad at her?" Ororo questioned although she wasn't waiting for a response. She stood up and smiled gently at Remy. "You know in your heart what you need to do, Remy. Don't deny it." And with those words, she turned around to leave.

"T'anks for les fleurs, Ms. Munroe." Remy called after her since he felt somewhat guilty for his insolence. She turned around once more and smiled. "It was my pleasure."

Remy watched her exist his room and he sunk back into his bed. His mind ran the words that Ororo had said to him over again. But then he simply dismissed her words and began to dwell in his own self-pity once more. While he was doing this, he picked up another card and stared at it. This time, he didn't charge it though as he finally realized what he needed to do.

-xoxo-

She carried the pan of muffins carefully as she walked into his room. "Hey Remy, I baked you some muffins. They're like blueberry but I like added some cranberries and sort of made them like my own sort of specialty muffins." She babbled on.

Suddenly her pan of muffins crashed to the ground and her mouth dropped in shock. The bed was empty and Remy was gone.

All that was left on the bed was the card of the ace of spades.

-----------------------------------


	18. Phone Booth

Y'all know the dilly yo, that I don't own these characters, marvel or anything else. Sometimes I wish I did, but wishing ain't having… oh well. Y'all know the drill.. blah blah blah.

This story doesn't really fit in with the X-Men Evolution timeline at all nor would I try to make it to. However, in this story, Gambit was an acolyte, and Magneto disappeared. Oh yes, and the first meeting with Gambit and Rogue and the card and the whole media thing still happened. Oh, and Evan doesn't exist in this story or he's off with the morlocks because I don't really need a whole bunch of characters to incorporate into the story, since this is really a ROMY story. Everything else is all A/U but in a beautiful way. Enjoy!

**Author's Note: **This story is pissing me off. I HATE IT! Okay… fine I don't hate it because so many of you seem to really enjoy this story for some odd reason. Y'all are on crack… just kidding. I really appreciate those who have stuck by me through this ugly mess. Curse ff.net to eternal flaming hell…. Read and review s'il vous plait!

On with the story…

**Somewhere I Belong**

                Her fingers touched the keys lightly as she stared at the numbers. She had been standing there for the past ten minutes. This was a part of her routine now. Every day before work, she would stand here. Every day after work, she would stand here. And every day, she would leave without doing what she had intended to do. She stared at the keys and pressed one of them lightly. Then she pressed another button and then another. But when she reached the fourth necessary number, she froze. She usually didn't get farther than three numbers pressed.

                And today it would be no different as she hung up the phone in defeat and shame. Suddenly a loud bang made her jump as she turned around to face an angry impatient man in a dark suit.

                "Ya plan to use the phone or ya gonna stand in there all day?" He asked rudely.

                Rogue's eyes turned brown immediately and with incredible strength, she grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt and slammed him to the side of the door. "Look Bub, I ain't done in here." She growled but within a split second her eyes turned green again and she quickly dropped the man to the ground.

                Her normal green eyes widened with shock as she exited the booth rapidly while the man cursed violently after her. As soon as she turned the corner, her nerves calmed down once more. It had happened again, but she wasn't surprised for it usually happened at least ten times a day. Her hands still shook as she zipped up her jacket and looked up at the dark gloomy grey clouds. She bent her head down and began walking back.

                Her hands were securely in the pockets of her jackets and she made sure she was covered from head to toe in clothing. She was an awkward sight, but in the big apple, nobody seemed to notice and she was glad for that. She certainly didn't need to draw any attention to herself and she had been able to remain low key for the past two months.

                She walked quickly as the sun was beginning to set. One thing that she definitely didn't want was to be walking around this side of town in the dark. There were a lot of criminal activities that occurred and she had witnessed a few and did not want to be a target for anyone, especially with her inability to use her mutant power to defend herself. Ever since that fateful night, she hadn't been able to even consider putting her mutation to use even if it meant defending herself.

                Her mind was a complete mess at this point and from time to time, another psyche would take over although their period of control was usually not for long. Nonetheless, it made her entire physical being, weary and weak. Yet, she knew it was nothing compared to what Remy was going through.

                Her eyes became watery as her guilt overcame her once more. She knew that maybe it was foolish to have left him. She knew it was cruel that she didn't call once to check how he was and if he had wakened yet. But she knew that it was for the best. He didn't need her in his life, not when he was in constant jeopardy because of her mutation. There was too much of a risk and the next time a disaster happened, she couldn't ensure that he wouldn't be killed in the accident.

                It was as simple as day when it came down to it; she loved him too much to ever put his life in danger and when he was around her that was what his life was; it was in danger.

                She had reached the building by this point and she walked up the stairs to get to her room. Once there, her hand turned the doorknob to reveal an old rusty small room with a single bed and a tiny bathroom off to the side. This wasn't home, but it was the closest thing she would ever have to one.

-xoxo-

                He downed the shot of vodka as he signaled the bartender to fill the glass again. The bartender grumbled but did as he was requested. The man gulped the vodka down quickly and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. His actions were definitely not what the doctor ordered, but it was apparent that he could care less.

                It had been a week since he had fled the Institute and he had wound up in a seedy bar on the darker side of the Big Apple. This side of town was actually what he preferred since he received less attention for his unusual eyes. He still hadn't found her but he wasn't really expecting to find her anytime soon, if ever at all. For all he really knew, Rogue could be halfway across the country by now but his intuitions did say otherwise from time to time.

                There were just instances that he felt she was near as if she was right behind him, but every time he turned around she was of course not there. It agitated him extremely every time he turned around and she wasn't there. He learned not to turn around anymore.

                He looked down at his empty glass and contemplated whether or not he should have another but the one look at the bartender's irritated face, he thought otherwise. He threw some bills onto the counter and left the smoky bar.

                As soon as he stepped outside, he propped up the collar of his trench coat and stuck his hand into the pockets. He blended in with the shadows as he walked swiftly. He didn't quite know where he was going but he figured anywhere would be better than standing around in the cold. Not that the cold would affect him anyhow, he couldn't exactly feel anything except for the pain that burned within his body and ran through his veins from the betrayal he felt.

                A part of him was still in denial that she had left him at all. Some days, he could even convince himself that he never lived at the Institute and that he had never met her. Most days, however, he would wallow in his own self-pity and wonder why she would leave him the way she did. He had sworn she had felt their connection and dared he wonder, love.

                But it was foolish to think she had loved him because if she really had, she wouldn't have left. People simply don't leave others when they loved and needed them. If he could only say the same though; if only he could say that he didn't love her.

                Yet, through all this anguish that she had caused him, he still loved her. Perhaps the only thing he was relieved about was the fact he never said those three words. For if he had, then reality would be more real than it was at the moment, and words could never be taken back. At least this way, he could claim that he was not foolish enough to fall in love again or stupid enough to ever declare it.

                Suddenly a drip of water hit his head, and then another, and then the sky began pouring. He walked faster and was practically running to get out of the rain. But he stopped in his tracks after only a few steps.

                Before him was a telephone booth and it was occupied by an auburn haired with two distinctive white stripes beauty.

                He had found her.

-xoxo-

                The raindrops hit the booth hard from all around as she picked up the phone again. Her green eyes stared at the numbers as her gloved hand boldly pressed three keys immediately, one after another without hesitation. But when she got to the fourth number, she froze again.

                It was always the fourth number that threw her off.

                Suddenly she felt the rain hit against her back as the door opened behind her.

                "Excuse me, but Ah'm using the phone!" She exclaimed loudly.

                "Don' look like dat to me, chere." The intruder replied.

                As soon as he spoke, Rogue knew he was behind her. Remy was awake and she didn't know whether to jump for joy and hug him or push him aside and run. She didn't do either as she simply turned around to face a soaked Remy with a hand on either side of the door way, to ensure that she would not leave him again. One look at him, Rogue just wanted to wrap her arms around him and feel the warmth and security that he always provided with his embraces. But she could not do it for she was scared that she would hurt him like she had did so last time.

                For Remy, one look into her scared unsure beautiful pools of green, he just wanted to hold her and feel the peace and serenity that she always provided. He wanted to touch her again, to feel her, to love her. But he couldn't for she had left him and that meant she didn't love him, and he would be damned before he was foolish enough to declare his love for another woman again when clearly she didn't feel the same way.

                The two of them stood in silence for a few moments, both unsure of what to do. Finally, she said, "Hi."

                "Hi." He murmured back.

                "Ah'm glad ya are okay, Remy." She whispered.

                Remy inhaled deeply as he relished at how she pronounced his name. He had forgotten how every time she said his name it constantly reassured him of knowing who he really was. She gave meaning to the name, and she simply gave meaning to his life. But he still resented her because how could this woman who defined his life, so easily take it away by deserting him as if he hadn't meant a single thing to her.

                "Y' know Remy always bounces back. Never down for too long." He commented offhandedly.

                "Ah…okay." She said although it was clear that she had intended to say something else.

                "Where y' been, chere?" He asked her boldly although a part of him didn't want to hear her answer.

                Her eyes cast down to the ground as she mumbled, "Been here."

                 "Why?" He asked plainly.

                "Because… ah don't know Remy. Ah'm glad that ya're okay, but ah have to go. Please let me leave." She requested and brought her tear-filled eyes to meet his hurt ruby orbs. The way she requested to leave him once more only stabbed the knife further into his heart. He didn't make a move to get out of her way and so she forced her way out of the telephone booth.

                She began running down the street but he caught up with her in matter of seconds and grabbed her wrist to stop her. She looked down at his hand around her wrist and pulled her arm back instinctively. "Don't touch me. Please don't touch me." She said in a desperate scared tone.

                "Why did y' leave me, Rogue? Didn't I mean anyt'ing to y'? Didn't y' cared?" He asked angrily, as the rain covered the tears that had slid down his cheeks.

                "Ah'm sorry, Remy. Ah do care 'bout ya, that's why ah left." She answered.

                "Dat's bullshit, and y' know it." He stated bitterly as his eyes began burning an intense scarlet.

                Rogue's eyes also burned with intensity, but this time her eyes tuned yellow as she snarled, "Don't you ever give up, you pathetic piece of shit? Do you really want me to end this? Then come here and give me a little kiss, why don't you?"

                Remy's eyes widened with surprise, as he couldn't understand why Rogue had suddenly turned so malicious. He jumped back while Rogue tried to grab him, but she immediately stopped and her eyes turned green once more. Her head dropped in defeat as she stared at her own hands with a fear he had never seen in anyone before, and this was a fear of her own self.

                "Rogue, what's wrong?" He asked cautiously and contemplated whether or not he should move any closer to her.

                Her hands started to shake as she stuttered, "Ah'm so sorry, Remy. Ah'm so sorry for everything. Now, do ya see why ah had t'leave? Ah lost control of my powers and ah'm still losing it… don't ya get that ah can't lose ya too?" She brought her scared teary green eyes to look into his confused but still resentful ruby orbs.

                The resentment he still felt was evident with his words as he questioned angrily,  "Isn't dat what y' doing by leaving, chere?"

                Again, Rogue's eyes turned a different colour, but this time they were a deep crimson red. "Why are you messing with her like this, Gambit? Hasn't she been through enough? She has hurt you once, do you need to be dead before you get that you have to leave her alone? If you really want to die, I'll be happy to finish the job…" She taunted in a deep low voice that sounded exactly like Cyclops.

                Now, Remy knew something was definitely wrong and he was angry. His anger wasn't directed at her though, it was directed at himself for he didn't know how to help her. He didn't know what he could do to make her stop losing control. He was as helpless as her.

                Then, as soon as those words spilled out of her mouth, Rogue tightened up her hands into small fists and she screamed out in pain as she closed her eyes and looked up at the sky. Her eyes flashed open once more and Remy was relieved to see that they were green again. She collapsed to the ground in a puddle of water as rain continued to pour down hard.

                He walked cautiously to her and once he was within arm's length, he placed a hand on her shoulder. She pulled her shoulder away and his arm snapped back. He observed her from behind as she finally turned around and looked into his eyes with her beaten emerald ones.

                "Do ya get it now? Do ya get that ah can't control myself anymore and fine, ah don' care if ah'm the one to get hurt, but not ya, Remy. Never ya. Do ya finally know what ah mean know? Do ya finally understand why ah had t'leave?" She asked in a pleading tone, as if she was willing him to understand. Still, he couldn't fully comprehend her words though. He knew that her powers were getting out of control, but why couldn't she have gotten help from the Professor. If she had then she could have stayed. If she really cared about him as she claimed, she would have stayed. There were always other ways to get help, but she chose to leave him because she didn't love him nor cared about him.

                "Oui, Remy knows what y' mean. Y'mean y' just too selfish t'deal with the consequence of taking de risk to be wit' me." He answered coldly.

                "Ah took that risk, Remy and ah dealt with the consequence. Don't ya understand that ah left because ah didn't want to risk it anymore. Putting ya into a coma once was enough to make me realize that YOU shouldn't have t' deal with my problems and that no matter what, we'll never be happy, Remy. And ah cannot stand around and gamble with this relationship of ours when your life is at stake and I'm not going to risk it. Not again."  She explained as the rain intertwined with her tears.

                "What about me, chere? Don' I get a say in what I want? Did it ever occur to y' dat maybe I wanna take dis risk? Dat I wanna be wit' y'?" He asked angrily.

                Rogue's eyes squeezed shut again as she let out another agonizing scream. Remy jumped back as he watched her eyes snap open to reveal the unmistakably amber eyes of Sabretooth. She leapt back onto her feet as she circled Remy. "Shut the hell up, ya runt. You always think everything is 'bout you, don't ya, you incompetent sissy asshole? You wanna take the risk, eh? Come over here and we'll see how much of a risk taker you are." She growled at him and tried to pounce on him with which Remy dodged out of the way just in time.

                "Rogue, get a hold of y'self!" Remy yelled but her eyes remained the same murderous amber colour as she continued to attack him.

                "What are you so afraid, you prick? Thought ya be the gambler here…" She taunted as she tried to grab Remy and plant a kiss on him, but Remy managed to escape her attempts.

                "You wanted the risk, runt… I'm giving you the chance here. Prove what you got." Rogue continued to snarl as she pounced on him, but he sidestepped her yet again which caused her to fall to the ground. He flipped over her and as soon as she regained her composure and turned around, he took the _risk_.

                With one hand, he encircled her waist and brought it close against his body while his other hand pressed the side of her face into his chest in order to prevent any skin on skin contact. She struggled within his hold on her for a bit but again, in another dramatic change; she immediately subsided and started sobbing into his already soaked chest.

                 Because of his touch, he immediately helped dispelled all the psyches away, and the longer he held her, the clearer her mind became. Her sobs eventually became deep uneven breaths as her mind felt clearer than ever before. No other psyches were trying to take control. It was as if she was the only one in the body, as it should be. He held on to her tight but after a few minutes of standing in the drenching rain, she found her strength again and pushed him away. His eyes became alert as he scanned to see if her eyes were still green, and a breath of relief escaped his mouth when he saw that they were.

                "Ah'm so sorry, Remy. Ah'm so sorry for hurting ya, but ya have to see it now why ah left. Ya have to see that if ah didn't, ah would have killed ya eventually and that's something ah would never want. Ah would rather die myself than to hurt ya. That's why ah had t'leave. Please believe me…" She begged for his understanding.

                "Dere could have been ot'er options if ya really care 'bout me. Ya could have gotten help from de Professor. Y' could have stayed and we could still be t'geter. Ah want t'be wit' y', why don' y' want t' be wit' me?" He asked her

                "Ya don't want to be wit' me, Remy. Not when all ah ever do is hurt ya. That's all ah ever do. Don't ya get it? Ah told ya that all ah'm ever meant to do in life is hurt people and that's what ah did to ya." She reasoned as her voice quivered. With an immense desperation, she stared into his eyes and hoped to find some sort of understanding and perhaps forgiveness, but his ruby orbs were burning too intensely to show any signs of discernment and exculpation.

                "DAMMIT ROGUE! Don't you get it? Don't y' get it all? Y' didn't hurt me by kissing me, y' hurt me by leaving me! Y' could put me in a coma a hundred times and I won' care as long as I know dat y' are by my side and dat y'll be dere when I wake up. Did y know how much it hurt when I woke up and y' weren't dere? Dat y' left me when I needed y' de most? Did y' know how much dat tore me up inside? I thought I meant more to you than dat, but I guess not." He stated bitterly as he gazed into her eyes with expectations that she was going to agree although, he gravely hoped that she wouldn't. Rogue stared straight back into his eyes as the cold was finally affecting her. Her hands shook and her teeth chattered, but her eyes held a determination that he had never seen in her before.

                "Don't ya dare stand there and assume what I feel. Did ya think it was easy for me to leave, Remy? Did ya think I just got up one day and thought, 'hmm..maybe ah oughta leave the one man ah love with all my heart'? Don't ya dare stand there and assume that it was an easy decision because it wasn't. Ah didn't want to leave ya but how can ah stay knowing that ah could kill ya one day? Maybe ah don't know much about love, but what ah do know is that people are supposed to protect the ones they love, and that's what ah did, ah protected ya from me." Rogue explained as her hands continued to shake.

                Upon hearing her mouth articulate the word 'love' his eyes immediately softened. He looked at her with almost disbelief but she had mistaken it for disgust. Thus, her head bowed down as she attempted to keep her crying to a minimal but of course that was impossible for the emotions ran too high now, and this time it would be him that left, or so she believed. Remy continued to observe her but the echo of her southern sweet voice declaring her love for him was all that he could hear. There was no more hesitation, no more resentment, and no more anger as he walked towards her. He stretched out his hand to touch her damp cheek and gently lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes to determine whether her words held any truth to it.

                One simple gaze into her emerald pools, he knew that she meant her words, but he still couldn't help asking, "Y' love me?"

                "If ah didn't, ah wouldn't have left. Please believe me when ah say that ah'm sorry ah'd hurt ya. Ah just didn't want to hurt ya even more." Rogue said in between her sobs. It took only a second before Remy had both his arms around her. He held her as she continued to cry.

                "I love y' too, Rogue." He whispered ever so softly but she had heard it. She grasped onto him securely as her tears of remorse turned into joy. Never had she expected anyone to love her, especially not such an incredible man like Remy.

                "Just please don' leave me again. Don' ever do dat again." He requested and tightened his grip on her as if he never wanted to let her go again. She relished in his embrace for a few more seconds before she pushed him back. "Ah can't promise ya that, Remy. Ah just can't."  She told him regretfully, yet she knew it was the right thing to do because she knew that she would only cause him pain, figuratively and literally speaking. That was what her mutation was about and she couldn't see herself ever overcoming that. It might be okay for her to suffer a life of misery, but her reasoning was that he didn't deserve the same fate as her and if she could prevent that from happening, she would, simply because she loved him.

                Remy stared at her with confusion for he couldn't comprehend why love just doesn't seem to be enough with the two of them. "Why? Why can't y' stay wit' me? Don' y' want to be wit' me? We love each ot'er, Rogue. Dat's enough. Dat's all we need." He stated in a new desperation he had never felt before. The only thing he really knew at the moment was that without her in his life, there wouldn't be much of a life for him. She was his world and she completed him in a way he had never thought possible since he was a rabid pick-pocketing orphan from the streets of New Orleans. He never wanted to be alone like that again, he never wanted to question where he stood in the world, and he never wanted to search for his place in the universe again, because he had found it all in her. The stakes were too high, and he didn't even bother to cover his desperation anymore for this was one gamble he was determined to win.

                "Ah told ya, Remy. Ah love ya that's why ah can't be with ya. My mutation, it's getting out of control and ya'll be the one who gets hurt. Ah can't put ya in danger like that." She explained as she looked away from him. It was unbearable for her to keep pushing him away. There was no doubt that she wanted to be with him, but as much as she wanted him, she knew that that was not what he needed. It wasn't a matter of desires for her anymore. It was simply a matter of necessity and safety, and he didn't need a girlfriend who possessed a tremendous chance of killing him accidentally. Her whole life, she had never known what love was for nobody ever truly loved her. Yet, she did know that when one loves someone, she must do all that she could to protect him even if it means that she would have to give up her own happiness in the end.

                Suddenly she felt a hand grip her on both of her shoulders. "Look at me, Rogue." He ordered and she brought her eyes to meet his. "I'm not scared. I have never been scared. Dere are too many things t'be when around y' but scared ain't one of dem."

                "But ah'm scared, Remy." She whispered.

                "I know, chere, but don' y' understand dat I would rather be dead than not have y' in my life? Dere's nothing more scary than a life wit'out y', chere." He told her.

                "Remy… we just can't be together. Ah'm not meant to be with anyone." She tried to reason with him.

                "Y' know dat's not true. All my life, I've been searching for my place in dis world, for my purpose in life and I know y've been doing de same too. And we did it, chere. We found where we belong, Rogue. We found it in each ot'er. So, don't tell me dat y' aren't meant to be wit' anyone, because y' are meant to be with me and I am meant to be with y'. Simple as dat." He explained as he stared into her insecure green eyes.

                "Remy… ah don't wanna hurt ya…." She began.

                "Den don't. Don't end dis and y' won't hurt me." He plainly stated.

                "But my mutation… ah won't ever be able to touch…"

                "Dammit! Dis is deeper t'an touch and y' know it. Look, chere, I'm not afraid." He said and proved his point by wrapping both his arms around her and not indicating any signs that he would let go any time soon.

                "If y' wanna touch, we can work on it. We'll figure out a way to touch but if for de rest of my life, dis is all dis Cajun will get, he'll be just as happy than if y' can touch. Believe dat, believe me." He requested he kissed the top of her head.

                And yes, for Rogue it was still a matter of necessity and security but she finally realized that he needed her and she needed him. It was _necessary_ for them to be together because when they weren't, there was simply no reason to exist anymore. And she finally understood this; she finally understood that their souls were so intertwined that there was no escape from it. Without him, she would continue to walk the path of life in the dark and so would he. They were each other's light; they were each other's purpose; they simply completed one another. This was why she relented and wrapped her arms around him with no more intentions of letting go again.

                "Ah love ya, Remy. Ah promise ah won't ever leave again." She murmured into his chest.

                "I love y' too, Rogue. Mon coeur est ton coeur toujours." He said as he held onto her tight.

                The two of them remained in an embrace while the rain continued to pour down on them. It was getting darker, wetter, and colder, but the two didn't notice it for all they could feel was the love they had for each other.

---------------------------------


	19. Helpless?

Y'all know the dilly yo, that I don't own these characters, marvel or anything else. Sometimes I wish I did, but wishing ain't having… oh well. Y'all know the drill.. blah blah blah.

This story doesn't really fit in with the X-Men Evolution timeline at all nor would I try to make it to. However, in this story, Gambit was an acolyte, and Magneto disappeared. Oh yes, and the first meeting with Gambit and Rogue and the card and the whole media thing still happened. Oh, and Evan doesn't exist in this story or he's off with the morlocks because I don't really need a whole bunch of characters to incorporate into the story, since this is really a ROMY story. Everything else is all A/U but in a beautiful way. Enjoy!

**Author's Note: **One more re-post to go… and it'll be the end of this story and the beginning of a new one. Hope everyone is excited… because I've kind of lost it for awhile now. Ehh… C'est la vie.

On with the story…

**Somewhere I Belong**

                With a towel in hand, she dried her auburn hair while Remy stripped out of his wet clothes and pulled on a pair of dry sweat pants and a t-shirt. Rogue's eyes were glued to Remy's body and he caught her staring. He smiled amusingly and said, "Like what y're seeing, chere?"

                She blushed feverously as she adverted her eyes away from his now clothed body. "Don't flatter ya'self, swamp rat." She stated nonchalantly and rolled her eyes.

                "Remy loves it when y' use pet names for him…" He teased and grinned which only made her roll her eyes again.

                The smirk remained on his face as he crept up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She tensed up slightly at the close proximity but eased up when she realized that she was completely covered. Her eyes closed as she relished in his embrace since it had definitely been too long since he had held her. Remy savored the feeling of her in his arms again, and the serenity that came along with it. His mind felt at peace when he was near her, and he knew this was what he wanted for the rest of his life.

                "I missed y', chere." Remy murmured.

                "Ah missed ya too." Rogue whispered in response.

                "Never again, though?" He asked for reassurance once more.

                "Never again, sugah." She confirmed.

                "Y' tired yet?" He asked since he noticed the clock in the corner stated that it was two in the morning.

                "A little. Ya tired?" She asked him in return.

                "Oui. Je suis fatigue. Wanna head t'bed?" He questioned.

                She broke out of his embrace to turn around and face him. Her unsure sea-green eyes met his soft understanding crimson ones. "Ah don't think it'll be a good idea, Remy."

                "Remy's not scared, chere." He told her confidently.

                "Ah know, but ah'm still scared." She whispered and shifted her eyes to the ground. He pulled her into an embrace once more and gently stroked her back.

                "I understand. I won't push y', but I'll be here when y're ready." He said supportively.

                "Ah know. Thanks." She said and rested her head on his chest.

                The young couple remained in that position for a while longer before they retired to bed. Though it was Rogue who took the bed while Remy set up camp on the floor next to her.

-xoxo-

                His eyes were wide-opened in the pitch-dark room. He had been listening to her sleep for the past two hours; though, he wasn't exactly sure how long he had actually stayed awake. All he did know was that she was having a tough time sleeping.

                He heard her tossed and turned in her sleep and knew she was having a restless slumber. He wanted to help her somehow, but he didn't know how. He realized that most likely it was her mutation that was the cause of her problem, like it always was, but he didn't know how to help her to control it. His mind wandered through all the options, but he was no scientist, so what could he possibly do for her.

                This was what angered him the most. She helped him just by being there. She brought peace and serenity to him. She gave his life an identity; a meaning, but he couldn't do the same for her. He couldn't help her find her peace. He couldn't give her the serenity. All he could do was give her his love, and he wasn't even sure that was enough.

                A part of him still doubted that his love was worth anything at all. That part still believed he was a worthless petty orphan that was a mistake by nature. He didn't know how long she would want him or his love. Then, there was the matter of his past. There were so many secrets that she still didn't know nor was he able to tell her. If she ever found out, she would know that he was useless, worthless, a complete waste of breath.

                "Remy…" She murmured in her sleep and tossed once more. Her unexpected comment drew him out of his thoughts as he got up immediately and watched her intently to ensure that she was fine. He noticed that she was still sleeping and a breath of relief escaped his lips.

                She tossed over again, and murmured, "Ah love ya."

                He didn't hesitate anymore as he slipped into bed beside her. Certain that she was indeed completely covered; he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. Her breathing became softer and she wasn't restless anymore. Instead, she was clam and serene.

                He, too, became more at ease as the peace she brought him, returned. He held her tight, as he whispered, "I love y' too, Rogue. Never forget dat."

                With her in his arms, it was no surprise that it didn't take him long to fall asleep.

-xoxo-

                The morning came quickly and Rogue opened her eyes to only see a sleeping Remy in front of her. His arms were around her and she knew he was the reason for her soundless sleep the night before. She snuggled up to him closer, though still somewhat afraid of the close contact, yet could no longer resist touching him. He mumbled something in his sleep as his arms tightened around her as well.

                She expected him to wake up, but he continued to snooze. She shrugged and didn't take any worry for she wanted him to get continue to slumber. She knew that he had stayed up quite late the night before, even though it was evident that he was tired. Also, she knew that he didn't fall asleep until he climbed into bed with her. What she didn't know was what was bothering him. She felt his distress and worry and a part of her felt that his distress was due to his self-doubt, though she had no idea what would have him doubting himself. Perhaps it was because of her. Most likely it was because of her. If only she hadn't been foolish enough to leave him when he was in a coma. Her guilt was still intensely high and even though it seemed as if they were going to get through it, she still couldn't help but feel horrible for performing such a selfish deed.

                The reason of not wanting to hurt him just didn't seem to cut it for her anymore. All she wanted was to show him how much she loved him and make it up to him for leaving when he needed her most. She was determined to prove her love and prove that she would never leave again. But she didn't know how to prove her love. The most obvious way was not an option since it would most likely kill him.

                Suddenly, she broke out of her train of thoughts as her eyes turned brown for a slight second and she jumped out of his grasp and out of bed. A growl escaped her lips as she punched the nearest wall. Then, as quick as her eyes had turned brown, they returned to their normal emerald colour while she pulled her hand out of the gaping hole in the wall. She winced in pain as she took off her glove and stared at her now bleeding hand.

                Remy had woken up as soon as he heard the loud noise from her punch and was immediately by her side. He intuitively moved to take her hand in his, but she pulled it away from him while angry tears trickled down her cheeks.

                "What happened, chere?" He asked as he attempted to approach her once more, but she only retreated instinctively.

                "Ah'm so angry with myself!" She cried as she continued to stare at her bleeding hand.

                "It's okay, Rogue. It'll be okay." He said soothingly and walked cautiously towards her.

                "Ah just hate this! Ah hate losing control. Ah hate myself!" She exclaimed, as angry tears continued to dispel from her eyes while they remained focused on her hand.

                By now, Remy was right beside her and carefully took her bleeding hand into his gloved ones. She winced at the pressure of his hold and was about to pull her hand back, but he held onto it firmly.

                 "Let me see, chere. Hold still." He commanded and she eventually obliged since it was more painful struggling within his grasp than simply allowing him to examine it.

                "Just be careful, Remy. Don't touch any skin, ah don't want ya t'get hurt." She told him as she watched him intently to ensure that he doesn't touch any of her exposed skin.

                "Don't worry, Rogue. Remy has gloves on. We're gonna have t' bandage your hand. Does it hurt?" He asked concernedly.

                "Just a little… just so pissed at myself. Fuck." She swore and an urge to punch the wall came to her again.

                "It's okay. It's fine now. Y're fine now. Remy's gonna go find some bandages, just hold still, d'accord?" He asked softly. Rogue nodded her head in agreement and Remy went to go find the bandages.

                "That's just it, ah'm not fine now…" She mumbled underneath her breath. Suddenly, an agonizing scream escaped her mouth as she fell to the ground. Her eyes changed colour rapidly from green to amber, back to green, then blue, then red and green once more.

                Remy ran out of the bathroom and rushed to her side as he tried to help her, but she was still screaming in pain as she grasped her head, desperate for the pain to stop. There was no hesitation on his part as he wrapped both his arms around her thriving body. She fought against his hold though as she struggled to get out of his clutch, but he held on to her while he repeated soothing words, in hopes to quell the chaos that was her mind.

                "It hurts! IT FUCKING HURTS! STOP IT!" She screamed as she continued to fight control for her body.

                "Remy's here now, Rogue. It's okay. It'll be okay. Just fight it, chere. Fight it." He encouraged her as she continued to struggle within his strong grip.

                "Ah can't, Remy. It's too hard… IT HURTS!" She yelled out in agony.

                "Don't give up on me, chere. Don't y' dare give up on me! Fight it, Rogue. Fight it for y'self. Fight it for us." He supported as he continued to hold onto her although she was becoming stronger in her effort to resist him.

                "Ah just…. AHHH!" She screamed out once more and then finally collapsed in his arms. He pulled her back from him with an arm supporting her head while the other hand brushed back her strands of white. Her eyes were closed, but her breathing was steady.

                "Rogue? Rogue? Y' okay, chere? Please tell me y're okay. Wake up, chere. Just wake up." He pleaded but she didn't respond.

                He patted her cheeks gently and begged, "Rogue, wake up. Don't scare me like dis, chere. I can't lose y' again. Don't leave me again. Please wake up."

                After a few more minutes but what felt like an eternity to Remy, Rogue's eyes finally flashed opened. A breath of relief escaped his lips as he realized they were the usual emerald colour. "Remy…ah'm…" She struggled to say between deep breaths of air.

                "Shhh… don't speak. Everyt'ing's fine, chere. Y're fine. Just rest, Rogue. Remy'll take care of y'." He said soothingly and before she closed her eyes again, she gave him a meek smile. He, then, lifted her up into his arms and carried her over to the bed. He placed her gently on it and sat beside her for a while to assure that she was going to be fine.

                His right hand gently brushed her cheek as tears slid down his face. She was in so much pain, and he didn't know how to help her. He didn't know how to save the one person that meant everything to him.

-xoxo-

                The eyelids flickered a few times before they finally opened. When her eyes adjusted to the light, she propped herself up in bed with the use of her hands. However, as soon as pressure was put on her bandaged hand, a small whimper escaped her and she immediately flopped back down onto the bed. She brought her hand up to her face to examine it and noticed that it was bandaged finely. Then, she turned her head to the side while she scanned the room for Remy. Unable to find him, she attempted to get up again and this time with success.

                Her sock-covered feet slipped into a pair of slippers as she stood up slowly, though her good hand quickly leaned against the bed for support for she felt quite drowsy and weak. When she was able to regain her composure, she took small steps towards the bathroom but after five steps, Remy came out of the it and rushed to her side when he saw that she was awake.

                He offered his support as he helped her back into bed. Once in bed again, she smiled timidly at him and he returned the same sad smile.

                "Are y' feelin' better, chere?" He asked softly.

                "Mmhmm… ah'm sorry." She apologized.

                "Y' being silly, chere. Y' ain't have anyt'ing t'be sorry about." He told her kindly.

                "Ah just hate this, Remy. Ah hate losing this control. Ah hate everything that's happening. Ah just hate myself." Rogue stated angrily as tears began to form in her eyes once more.

                "Don't say dat, Rogue. I can't have y' talking 'bout my girl like dat." He teased and brushed a few strand of platinum aside and tucked it behind her ear.

                "Remy, ah'm just so tired of this. Ah'm so tired of living like this. Ah'm so tired of living in general." She said with a mixture of anger and sadness.

                "I know, chere. I know dat dis hurts. I know dat it's unbearable but don' give up on us. Y' promised. We'll work dis t'ing out. We'll find a way for y' to get control and to touch. Just trust me on dis?" He asked.

                Rogue looked into his eyes in disbelief for she knew that he didn't know how to solve her problem. It was her body and mind after all, and she didn't even know how to find the solution. "Ah just… ya can't…"

                "Do y' trust me, Rogue?" He asked more firmly this time, though his eyes remained understanding and loving.

                "Yes. Always will, Remy." She agreed confidently.

                "Good. Rogue, I want y' t' close your eyes first." Remy directed and she obliged.

                "Okay, tell me what y' see." He ordered.

                "Ah don't know… it's too muddled… too many people…hard to stay on top." She answered slowly.

                He, then, took her hand into his and held onto it tightly. "Now, tell me what y' see."

                "Darkness…no…wait…another psyche is back… and another…" She responded.

                "Try t'clear your mind, Rogue." He told her.

                "Ah can't… ah can't fight them all… ah just CAN'T!" She cried and instantly opened her eyes.

                She looked up at the disappointed Remy and said, "Ah'm sorry, Remy. Ah just don't know how."

                "Absorb me, Rogue." He ordered her.

                Rogue immediately pulled her hand away from Remy's as her eyes widened with fear and surprise. "No! Ya have t'be kidding. Ah ain't ever gonna touch ya again, not until ah can." She defied him strongly.

                "I know y' scared, Rogue. But trust me on dis. Absorb me." He instructed once more.

                "Remy, if ya didn't notice, ah already absorbed ya twice. Ah don't plan t' do it again." She said.

                "Oui, I know y' absorbed me twice already, chere. But do it again. Trust me on dis. Y' won't hurt me. Je promets." Remy assured her though Rogue was still skeptical and refused to do as he wished.

                "Rogue, dis will work. Trust me." He requested once more, but Rogue only shook her head no.

                A sigh of defeat escaped his lips as he said, "Fine. Y' won't absorb me. Just… close your eyes again."

                She arched a curious eyebrow at his instruction but eventually did as he requested since it was a better option than absorbing him. Her eyes shut once more as she waited for further instructions.

                After a couple of minutes of silence, she spoke up, "Remy? What now?"

                Immediately, she found out what was next because her body jerked unexpectedly as he touched her face with his bare hand.

-------------------------------


	20. Internal Battles

Y'all know the dilly yo, that I don't own these characters, marvel or anything else. Sometimes I wish I did, but wishing ain't having… oh well. Y'all know the drill.. blah blah blah.

This story doesn't really fit in with the X-Men Evolution timeline at all nor would I try to make it to. However, in this story, Gambit was an acolyte, and Magneto disappeared. Oh yes, and the first meeting with Gambit and Rogue and the card and the whole media thing still happened. Oh, and Evan doesn't exist in this story or he's off with the morlocks because I don't really need a whole bunch of characters to incorporate into the story, since this is really a ROMY story. Everything else is all A/U but in a beautiful way. Enjoy!

**Author's Note: **Okay, I'm getting excited about the sequel now. I really am, because I started thinking about it and the sequel is definitely going to better than this story. Though, this story is really only half the story. Whereas I regard this story more of a Rogue story, the sequel deals more with Remy. So, two halves of the same shell if you know what I mean. I am excited and that's a good thing! Next chapter will be the last…. Hope everyone's still reading! I'll respond to reviews next time! Enjoy everyone!

On with the story…

**Somewhere I Belong**

_                "No… No. This can't be happening again." Rogue said anxiously as she scanned around feverously for him. _

_                "I'm fine, chere." Remy said from behind her and she immediately turned around and ran into his arms. _

_                When she pulled away from him, she realized that he was probably unconscious in reality. "No. Ya ain't fine. Ah have t' wake up. Ah have t' make sure ya are fine." She said and attempted to take control of her body, which meant she had to push Remy off the ledge of the platform since he was sharing the control of her body with her. _

_                "Non, Rogue. Y' ain't going anywhere. I'm fine, really. We have t'get dis done and now." He stated strongly. _

_                "Get what done, Remy? Get lost in here forever? Look down, Remy. Ah can't fight them all off. There are too many of them. Just jump down and join them so I can wake up and see if ya are fine. What if ya are in a coma again??" She asked frantically as the possibility of him dying in her arms occurred to her. _

_                "I'm fine, Rogue. Don' worry. I didn't hold onto y' for dat long." Remy explained. _

_                "And how do ya know dat? What if ah absorbed ya forever? What if ya can never go back?" She asked worriedly. _

_                "Rogue, I ain't a telepath. I didn't find my way in here so dis isn't even really my mental being. Remember dat when y' absorb someone, y'only take a figment of their present mental psyche. Y'never fully absorb their entire mental being unless y' hold on to 'em for a very long time, and trust me when I say dat I held onto y' just long enough." Remy elucidated calmly. _

_                "Hmm… then how come ah didn't absorb ya fully when ah put ya into a coma?" Rogue couldn't help but question. _

_                "Let's just say y' got lucky den." Remy replied and chuckled lightheartedly. However, Rogue didn't share the same sentiment as she glared at him in return. "It ain't funny, sugah. And ah want ya out of my head! Ya ain't no use in here. Ah can barely fight dose bastards off, ah don't need another one of ya in here!" She cried with annoyance for she was still desperate to return to reality and ensure that Remy was indeed alive. _

_                Looking down from the high platform that they were on, he witnessed the abundant psyches that consumed the place. All of them were trying to overpower each other to fight their way to the top. Remy turned back towards Rogue as he took her hands in his. "Dat's what I'm here for, chere. We're gonna do dis t'gether." _

_                "What are ya talkin' about, Remy? Ah barely know how t'do this and this is my body, what would ya know about it?" Rogue asked skeptically and at this point, her only desire was to wake up and check if Remy was actually fine. _

_                "Y' have a good point, chere, but at dis point, what have y' got t'lose? We're basically on de same level where we both don' know what's going on; we might as well figure dis out t'gether." He reckoned and admitted that he didn't have a plan._

_                "Ah never wanted ya t' have t' go through this wit' me, Remy. This was never what ah intended. This is my body, my mutation, and my burden, not yours." Rogue stated. _

_                "Chere, when are y' gonna learn dat what happens t'y' affects me too? Dis may be your body and mutation but dis is very much our burden. Y' ain't unloading it on me, I choose t' take it. I choose to help y'. So don't give me no bullshit of fighting dis alone or it's your burden alone, because we're very much in dis t'gether. And I ain't gonna let y' do dis alone simply because I love y'."  He said and squeezed her hand to reassure her that he had no intentions of leaving her. _

_                She squeezed his hand back and the two of them look down at the pool of psyches at the bottom. "Ah love ya too, sugah. So, what's next?" _

_                He made eye contact with her and then looked down at the swarm of psyches. "I think y' know. Ready, Rogue?"_

_                "Ready." She responded surely and as soon as she said that, the two of them jumped off the platform and into the pool of psyches. _

_                Once they were down there, the other psyches tried to split the two of them apart, but Remy screamed to Rogue, "DO NOT LET GO OF MY HAND!" She was more than delighted to oblige as she gripped his hand tightly. Remy kicked off a few psyches that were trying to tear the two of them part and he managed to find some room to pull Rogue close to him. She clung on to him and asked, "What do we do now?"_

_                He scanned the internal space of her mind intensively, and answered, "Not quite sure at de moment, chere. Just give me a second." As soon as he said that, he saw it. Along the opposite side of her mind, there was a caged door. "We gotta get t' de ot'er side of dis place, chere. Hold on t' Remy, while we fight 'em off t'get dere." He directed and began to squirm his way towards the designated area. _

_                "Okay…Remy." Rogue agreed and held on to him tightly while he charged his way through. When they reached it, he peered through the gate and found that it led to what seemed like a bottomless pit. An idea came to him, as he told Rogue, "We gotta get all of dem down in dere." _

_                Rogue looked at where he suggested and then gazed back at him. "How?" She simply asked. _

_                "If we have t'force dem down dere, t'an we will have to. By any means necessary, chere. Dis is your life on de line, remember dat." He replied. _

_                "Okay. Just don't fall in there ya'self, sugah." Rogue stated. _

_                "I won't." He said. _

_                "'K. Let's do this." Rogue said with a new determination. Remy held open the gate that led down to the pit and Rogue grabbed the nearest psyche near her. It belonged to Kitty Pryde. _

_                "Like, hi Rogue." The psyche greeted cheerfully. _

_                "Hey, Kitty. Do ya mind?" Rogue asked out of courtesy. _

_                Being the sweet lovable girl she actually was in real life, there was no hesitation on her part when she answered, "Nope. It's about time, really! It was like nice being in here, Rogue, but we all know I'm not supposed to be in your mind, so here I go. See ya in real life!" And with that statement, Kitty voluntarily jumped passed the gate and down the hole. _

_                "Well, that was easy." Rogue said contently and smiled at Remy._

_                "Ain't all gonna be like dat, chere. Grab another one, now." Remy instructed sternly, though he did return a smile._

_                Rogue quickly snatched another psyche close to her, and it was Logan. "Hey kid."_

_                "Hey Logan. Ready t' go?" She asked. _

_                "Been ready for awhile now. About time ya got your act together, darling." He stated. _

_                "Well, needed a little help." Rogue said and nodded her head towards Remy, which Logan's psyche looked in the direction as well. Of course Remy had to give Logan one of his patented cocky smirks which only made Logan roll his eyes._

_                He turned back towards Rogue and said, " I think ya can do better than him, Stripes. But enough of this chit-chat. Take care, darling. Be strong always." As soon as he finished, he jumped in after Kitty. _

_                 Upon seeing Logan jumped through the gate, she immediately grabbed another psyche by the arm. It was Kurt's. _

_                "Meine schwester!" He cried with delight. _

_                "Hey Kurt, gonna have t'make this short, there's still a ton of people t'go." Rogue said briskly._

_                "Love you too, Roguey." He said, embraced her and gave her a peck on the cheek before he too, jumped into the unknown. Rogue brought a hand to her cheek where Kurt had given her a quick kiss. It felt nice to experience touch, even if it was in her own mind and wasn't necessarily real. _

_                "Roguey… we'll have time for more of dat later. Get back to business." Remy interrupted her current state, and she scowled slightly at him before she snatched another psyche near her. It was no other than Scott Summers, the psyche who started the domino effect of what had happened to her and Remy. _

_                She simply glared at the X-leader and in the iciest tone, she said, "Get." However, Scott ignored her command and went straight into a long-winded explanation.  _

_                "Rogue, I didn't mean to cause you pain. It wasn't my intentions at all. I just don't understand how you can like a guy like him. Think about it? Do you really think you're going to get all of them through this gate? It's nice to know that you finally figured out the key to controlling this madness and sure he helped you, but how do you know that you're going to win? Don't forget he is a traitor. He did work for Magneto once. I just don't get how you can like a guy who's completely opposite…AHHH!" Scott's psyche suddenly screamed as he was kicked violently through the gate and plummeted down to the unknown. _

_                "She said, 'GET!' Y' Jackass!" Remy shouted after him and rubbed his hands together for a job well done. Rogue giggled and reprimanded lightly, "Sugah, that ain't really nice." _

_                "He overstayed his welcome long enough. Plus, y' know y' wanted me t'do de honours, chere." Remy suggested and arched a coy eyebrow at her. _

_                Rogue simply rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him, although she had a grin on her face. This only caused Remy smirk continuously as he commented, "Remy can t'ink of a few t'ings t' do wit' dat tongue of yours, cherie…"_

_                His statement made Rogue blush profusely and rendered her completely speechless. Instead of responding with a bad comeback, she simply huffed and returned to the task at hand. _

_                After Scott went through, Rogue and Remy managed to grab the psyches of Ororo, Jean, Professor Xavier, Hank, the New Mutants, and even the Brotherhood's who all basically volunteered to jump through for they knew that they didn't belong in her mind at all. Though, the Brotherhood was somewhat reluctant to do so, but since they were once Rogue's teammates and due to their genuine care for her well-being, they understood that their presence only caused her pain. _

_                As soon as all the 'friendly' mutants jumped through the gate, Rogue was feeling extremely exhausted since she was the one who did most of the work while Remy held the gate open. She glanced at the direction of the psyches that were still running free and it included the Acolytes, Magneto, Juggernaut, Sabretooth and Mystique. _

_                She turned back to Remy and said, 'ya wanna take care of your friends, sugah?" _

_                He glanced at her with a devious smile on his face while he rubbed his hands together. "Remy'll be delighted." He said and proceeded to walk towards his former teammates. _

_                As soon as he approached the colossal Piotr, the two chums spoke amicably to each other for a while. Rogue observed the two curiously and when Piotr gave Remy a hearty pat on the back, he turned towards Rogue's direction and approached her. Once he reached her and the open gate, he gave her a bright smile. However, before he jumped in, he said, "Take good care of him." _

_                She arched a curious eyebrow as she watched Piotr fall down the hole. She turned back to Remy, hoping for an explanation but he was already in a row with the flaming Pyro. _

_                "Look, mate, ya don't understand. I like it in here. It's hella good time!" Pyro argued adamantly. _

_                "Homme, dis ain't your head. Y' don't belong in here. Dis ain't even de real you." Remy argued back. _

_                "And how the hell do ya know that? I've been in here longer than you have!" Pyro bickered. _

_                "Look, John… don't make me force y' over dere... Plus, y' owe me!" Remy suddenly exclaimed as he remembered a deed he did for John in the past. _

_                "And what would that be?" Pyro asked curiously though he was still unyielding to the idea of jumping through the gate into a hole where he knew only the bad existed. _

_                Remy grinned happily as he whispered something into Pyro's ear that immediately caused his cheeks to burn a bright crimson which complimented his orange hair quite nicely. Pyro's expression became glum as he glared at Remy once more before he marched over towards Rogue and jumped down into the hole. _

_                She peered down after the pyromaniac and turned back towards Remy. "And what was that all about?" _

_                "Let's just say he doesn't want a few secrets involving a dress, vibrator, and camera to get out…" Remy answered while he smirked cunningly._

_                "Ah don't think ah even wanna know…" Rogue mumbled. _

_                "Trust Remy when he says y' definitely don'." Remy said in agreement. _

_                "Ah'll take your word for it. So what are we gonna do about the rest of them?" Rogue asked as she watched Magneto fly around while Juggernaut and Sabretooth seemed to be involved in a fight. Then, there was her dear 'mother' who was sitting upon a chair and staring straight at her. He gripped her hand as he was beside her again, and he said, "I don' know, chere. We have t'get it done somehow, though hopefully by the way Juggernaut and Vicky is going at it… dey will push demselves over de edge…"_

_                "If only it can be that easy, sugah. Ah'm tired…" Rogue mumbled as she squeezed Remy's hand. He, however, let go of her hand, only to embrace her. "We're not giving up yet, chere. We're almost done." He encouraged. _

_                "Ah know… but what will this accomplish anyway? We don't even know if this will work… what if they all find a way out of wherever the hell they are now. They're still in my mind, ya know. It just won't end like this." Rogue rambled discerningly as she buried her face into Remy's chest. _

_                "Chere, I don' know what's gonna happen or if dis will do anyt'ing at all, but what I do know is dat dis is better than not doing anyt'ing at all. At least dis way, we tried and if we failed, we'll just try again wit' a different way. No matter what, we'll make you okay, again. Y' understand me?" Remy said and pulled her back to look into her emerald eyes. _

_                When she saw the confidence and security in his ruby orbs, she responded, "Ah understand."_

_                "Hmm… so what are we gonna do about dem?" Remy asked her._

_                "Ah don' know… maybe we can kind of push Sabretooth and Juggernaut in this direction." Rogue suggested._

_                "How?" Remy simply questioned. _

_                "Oh… geez… ah don't know. Maybe we can use something as bait…." Rogue said, looked over at him and eyed him up and down. Instantly, Remy got the hint and agreed wholeheartedly. _

_                "Just keep de gate open, chere." He instructed and quickly turned his attention to the two giant mutants who were still sparring it out. "HEY! Y' BIG IDIOTIC NO BRAIN MORONS! COME AND GET SOME OF DIS CAJUN!" He yelled and immediately grabbed the attention of both men. _

_                Without a second thought on the two vicious mutant's minds, they hastily charged towards Remy who managed to dodge them just in time by flipping over the two mutants. Thus, the two gigantic mutants ran straight over the edge. _

_                 Their laughter filled the air as Rogue and Remy hugged each other for a successful mission. "Dat was too easy." He commented as he smiled contently. _

_                "Definitely, but we ain't done yet." Rogue replied and pointed back at the two remaining psyches. _

_                "Ah call Mystique!" Rogue declared. _

_                "Fine. I call Magnus den." Remy concurred and pulled away from Rogue's embrace. Their hands intertwined as they gave each other reassuring squeezes. "It's now or never, chere." _

_                "Then, NOW!" Rogue cried and immediately sprung into action. She charged towards Mystique's psyche that had anticipated the action and easily jumped over Rogue. While Rogue had her hands busy with Mystique, Remy was having a tough time trying to bring the master of magnetism down to his level. Apparently, charged-up cards don't affect psyches in this current surrounding. _

_                Rogue circled Mystique defensively as she contemplated how to get Mystique over to the open gate, but by the look on Mystique's face, she was just as determined to win this match as Rogue was. "So, daughter, isn't this a quaint situation? I raised you better than this, you know? This isn't supposed to be how it happens. Mothers should not be pinned against their daughters…"_

_                "I'm going to spell it out for you, Mystique. You. Are. Not. My. MOTHER!" Rogue screamed. _

_                "Perhaps not since I would never have such a ungrateful brat as a child!" Mystique cried and pounced on Rogue. Her unexpected move caused Rogue to fall on her back as Mystique landed on top of her. Her two blue scaly hands wrapped around Rogue's throat as she tried to squeeze the life out of it, but with the use of her legs, Rogue managed to hook her a foot underneath each of Mystique's arms and kicked her off her own body. _

_                This time it was Mystique who fell on her back as Rogue grabbed her hair and dragged her up while landing a few kicks and punches. However, Rogue soon lost her control over Mystique as she countered with a flip over Rogue and pinned both of Rogue's arms to her back. Rogue struggled within her grasp as Mystique held both her arms with one hand, while her other hand yanked Rogue's head back by her hair. _

_                "Do not mess with me, Rogue. We could have made this so much easier. If only you had listened to me and dumped that pathetic boyfriend of yours. Do you really think he's going to stick around through thick and thin? Do you really think this pathetic notion you imbeciles call 'love' is going to last the rest of your life? If you haven't learnt anything from me, learn this. Love doesn't exist." Mystique hissed into Rogue's face. _

_                Her comment only made Rogue's face tense up with anger and before Mystique even knew, Rogue spat in her face and kicked her leg back, which contacted the right leg of Mystique. Her leg gave out as Rogue freed her arms from Mystique's sudden loose grip. With a swift motion, Rogue jerked Mystique's hair and dragged her off from the ground. An incredible strength came over Rogue as she practically threw Mystique's body across the area, which it landed on the ground hard. She, then, jumped on top of Mystique and embarked on a violent series of punches to her face while tears dispelled from her own eyes. _

_                "Ya listen to me! Remy is the best thing that has ever come into my life! Love does exist! And our love is the strongest! DO NOT TELL ME OTHERWISE SINCE YA DO NOT EVEN KNOW THE MEANING OF LOVE!" Rogue cried and with each word spoken, there was a complimentary punch with it._

_                Shockingly, Mystique was actually smiling sadistically while Rogue punched her continuously. "Yes, Rogue. Get it all out. You're turning into the violent killing machine that I always hoped you would become. Take out your anger on me, go ahead." Mystique taunted. _

_                Her statements immediately made Rogue stop her actions as she realized that she was playing right into Mystique's hands. She got up off of her and dragged Mystique up by her hair with one hand, while the other hand gripped both of her wrists. "Ah will not become a pawn in your game. Not then, not now, not ever!" Rogue snapped as he green eyes burned with determination. _

_                Suddenly, Mystique managed to escape from Rogue's hold by the use of her right leg, which was so flexible that she kicked towards her right shoulder from the front and hit Rogue right in the head. Instantly, Mystique took advantage of her position and pinned Rogue to the ground. "You're too weak to ever be my pawn…" She jeered with only hatred in her tone. _

_                Rogue struggled within Mystique's grasp, but Mystique had her knee pinned against Rogue's back, which only kept her anchored to the ground. Mystique pulled Rogue's hair back and taunted further, "You and Kurt are both useless and pathetic humans that do not deserve to even breathe the same air as everyone else. I wanted so much more for the both of you, but you two only disgrace me." _

_                "If ya didn't notice, Kurt and ah don't need ya in our life then or now. We turned out great and it's because ya left us, so thank ya for ditching us. We couldn't have grown up into good people with morals without ya poor parenting skills." Rogue retorted._

_                This statement by Rogue earned her head a good hard smack to the ground. "DO NOT TALK TO ME THAT WAY! I AM YOUR MOTHER!" Mystique screamed furiously._

_                "No… You. ARE. NOT!" Rogue yelled and rolled over which caused Mystique to topple to the ground. With the current opening, Rogue didn't waste any time as she yanked Mystique by the hair and dragged her to the open gate quickly. And before Mystique could even react, she was hurled through the opening and down into the unknown. Tears streamed down Rogue's face as she collapsed to the ground, face in her hands, as the realization sunk in that she had finally conquered her biggest obstacle; control of her own mind. _

_                A hand touched her from behind, and she turned around to face him. Remy smiled brightly at her and pulled her up into an embrace. "Y' did it, chere. I knew y' could." He said soothingly and held her close. Her tears were her only reply. _

_                Finally, she pulled away from him to dry her tears, and she noticed that Magneto was gone. "Where's Magnus?" She asked as she scanned the area. _

_                Remy's mouth dropped in mockery as he placed a hand to his chest. "Chere, did y' t'ink dis Cajun couldn't get de job done?" _

_                Rogue chuckled at Remy's act and said, "Ah didn't say that, swamp rat." _

_                "But y' implied it…" Remy said and pouted slightly. _

_                She was about to respond when suddenly the couple was interrupted by an unexpected voice. "Hiya." He said and both of them turned to face him. As soon as Rogue realized who it was, her eyes filled up with tears once more. _

_                "Cody?" She whispered unsurely. _

_                The blonde psyche smiled brightly and said, "Yeah. It's been a while, huh?" _

_                "Ah'm so sorry! Ah'm so sorry for everything that ah've done… ah'm so sorry!" Rogue apologized profusely as the tears streamed uncontrollably down her face while she confronted her first and most innocent victim. _

_                The blonde boy shrugged and said, "don't worry about it. It's fine really. Ah don't blame ya." _

_                "Ah'm just so sorry." Rogue said and then wrapped her arms around Cody. Her uneven sobs continued as she held onto him. Cody rubbed her back soothingly for a few moments before he disentangled himself from her. _

_                "Really. Ah don't blame ya. It's fine. Every thing happens for a reason. Just don't blame yourself, because ah don't. But, ah'm ready to go now, if that's okay wit' ya?" He simply said and smiled to show that he did really forgive her for what had happened between the two of them. _

_                Her breathing calmed once more and her tears subsided. "If ya wanna, then it's okay. Thanks Cody." She said and hugged him once more. _

_                He chuckled and said, "no need for that. Only regret though is that we didn't finish our dance, but perhaps another time, huh? As for now, ah think it's time for me to go. Take care of y'self." _

_                With that, she released him and he gave her one last smile before he walked over the edge and down into the unknown. Rogue watched him go and a comforting hand was placed on both her shoulders. She leaned back towards Remy as she could feel her mind become freer but inevitably more tiresome. "Rogue, it's about time, Remy goes too." He said softly from behind her. _

_                Straight away, she turned around to face him, her emerald eyes wide with surprise. "No. Ya can't go." She said. _

_                "But chere, Remy has too. Y' don' need me anymore. I don' need t'be here anymore." He explained gently._

_                "But ah do need ya! Ah do! Ah can't do this by myself… ah need ya here!" She cried irrationally as she embraced Remy and buried her head into his chest. _

_                "Rogue, we said dis isn't even de real me. It's just a figment of my real self. I'm not mean t' exist here or anywhere. I only came t'help y' chere, and we did it… you did it. It's time for me t' go and for you to live. Please be strong, Rogue. Be strong for us." He requested and pulled her back to stare into her teary green eyes. _

_                "Ah just… ya can't…" she began but one look into his pleading ruby orbs, she simply responded, "okay." _

_                A big smile appeared on his face as he said, "Dat's my girl. But one more thing before I go… always wanted to see what dis feels like…" And with that opening, he leaned in and kissed her. At first the sensation was awkward for Rogue, but when she realized that she couldn't possibly hurt him, she kissed him back with an intense desire. When the two finally broke apart, both their breathing was rather uneven but each had a grin on their face. _

_                "Now, Remy knows… and Remy likes. Almost a shame I have t' go, chere, but it's time. Remember I love you no matter what." He said reassuringly and hugged her once more before he turned around and jumped into the unknown._

_                "Good-bye Remy." She murmured, as she stood by herself in her mind for the first time in a long time. _

-xoxo-

                The warm soft pad supported his head while he slowly awoke. Eventually he woke up although he remained groggy. When he managed to sit up straight, he realized that he had been sleeping on Rogue's stomach. As soon as Rogue crossed his mind, he quickly rushed to see if she was alive and to his relief, her breathing was normal, though she was still asleep.

                He rubbed the back of his head as he leaned back onto his chair. The last thing he had remembered was forcing himself on Rogue in order for her to absorb him and pulling back in the last possible moment before he collapsed onto her abdominal. His eyes glanced over at the clock, but his eyes still couldn't focus on any one object just yet. He gave his eyes a few rubs with the back of his hand, and then glance over at the clock once more. It had only been fifteen minutes since she absorbed him.

                Now, all he had to do was wait for her to wake up and see if his crazy plan worked. Though, he wasn't even sure his plan was even remotely feasible, let alone work, but only time would tell.

                Then, as if she had intuitively known that he was awaiting her consciousness, she sprung up on the bed. And before he could even say a word or check if she was physically fine, she pressed her lips against his.

----------------------------------

**Author's note:** So, is Rogue in control once and for all? Is Remy going to go into another a coma? Did Mystique climb back up and take over Rogue's mind? Find out in the next installment of _Somewhere I Belong._ Now was that lame or what? LoL.


	21. Always will

Y'all know the dilly yo, that I don't own these characters, marvel or anything else. Sometimes I wish I did, but wishing ain't having… oh well. Y'all know the drill.. blah blah blah.

This story doesn't really fit in with the X-Men Evolution timeline at all nor would I try to make it to. However, in this story, Gambit was an acolyte, and Magneto disappeared. Oh yes, and the first meeting with Gambit and Rogue and the card and the whole media thing still happened. Oh, and Evan doesn't exist in this story or he's off with the morlocks because I don't really need a whole bunch of characters to incorporate into the story, since this is really a ROMY story. Everything else is all A/U but in a beautiful way. Enjoy!

**Author's Note: **My story is officially done. I know this chapter is short, but honestly, it's really an epilogue. The sequel will be up soon but here's a summary of what's gonna happen. Someone loses control of their powers; a certain kitty is mad at a certain rogue after two years of avoiding a certain school; the perfect couple of the team is no more as a certain leader learns of a certain mutant's control of her powers; sinister deeds arise and are done foolishly; a tragic ending may be inevitable. That's just a taste of what I have in store for the sequel. I'll begin on it next week. Thank you to all my wonderful readers who have stuck by me. I dedicate this story to every single one of you. _Much love and kisses to all you wonderful people! -angyxoxo_

On with the story…

**Somewhere I Belong**

                _The voices were gone. _

_                She was left alone._

_                It was as clear as day._

                Her eyes flashed open and he hovered above her with the same worried look in his eyes; the one he always seemed to have whenever she was fighting her internal battles; the one that displayed the immense care and love he had for her; the one that made her realize that she wasn't that alone in the world after all.

                Without a word spoken, she got up and aimed for them. The two pretty lips of his and pressed her own against them. The kiss that they shared within her mind still lingered in her thoughts. The sensation of the kiss, albeit it wasn't an actual physical kiss, merely made her yearn for more. Since he was gone from her mind, the only option left was to kiss him in reality. A feat that could either kill him or make their relationship stronger than before.

                His eyes widened with trepidation as she continued to press her luscious lips against his. After a few seconds and feeling absolutely no life drainage, he took advantage of the situation and reciprocated with an intense passion. There was no reason or sense in his mind and he didn't attempt to find any. All he knew was that he could kiss her; he could touch the one person he loved more than anyone else in his life; and he was not going to be foolish enough to throw it away.

                After a few minutes of intense deep probing of each other's mouth, they pulled away long enough to breathe in a healthy dose of air. Though, as soon as they caught their breath, their eyes made contact once more and in an instant, they resumed their previous position without any words spoken.

                He gently laid her back down onto the bed as he settled on top of her. He held her close to him while his lips never left hers. His hands ran up and down her side while she yanked off her gloves to expose her hands. She lifted up his shirt and her fingers greedily traced every defined muscle of his body. The sensation of skin on skin contact was complete and utter ecstasy for her, as she made sure to touch every single inch of his skin.

                Deprived of touch for so long, she was determined to fulfill her long coveted desire, and he, well, he merely let her.

-xoxo-

                Clothed in his black t-shirt that hung on her like a nightgown, she was looking out at the bright lights of the city while leaning against the window frame. A hand snaked around her as he came up from behind her and held her close to him. A murmur of satisfaction escaped her cherry pout as she breathed in the scent of musk and spices that he emanated.

                Words weren't spoken once more, nor did words needed to be said. The two simply enjoyed each other's presence and the revelation that had arisen within the past couple of hours. He hadn't asked her how she did it. She didn't explain how she did it. All they both needed to know was that she could control her powers now and that was all that mattered at the moment.

                He nestled his head in the crook of her neck while he kissed her ever so softly. A purr flowed out of her as she closed her eyes and relished in the touch of his lips. She knew that she would never get tired of his touch; that she could bathe in it forever if she could. For him, he was already drunk with the feeling of being able to make skin on skin contact with her. Her skin was as soft as he had imagined it; her skin was as smooth as he had imagined it; she was as perfect as he had always thought she was.

                Tightening his hold on her, he rested his clasped hands on her abdominal. She placed her hands on top of his as she leaned back against him while he rested his chin on top of her head. The two souls gazed out across the vast bright lights of the big apple while sirens could be heard from a distance. The beating of her heart matched the beating of his. At that very moment, they were completely in sync with each other. They were two halves of a heart that finally merged into one.

                "Remy?" She softly whispered.

                "Mmhmm?" He murmured in response.

                "Ah'm sorry ah didn't wanna…"

                "Ain't not'ing t'be sorry for, chere. Y' weren't ready, I wasn't ready. I never intended for t'ings t'go dat far. Just didn't want t' lose de chance of touchin' y', of feeling you." He stated quietly.

                "Me too." She agreed softly.

                "Remy? What now?" She asked.

                "Don' know, chere." He answered honestly.

                "Ya wanna go back t' the Insitute?" She queried.

                "Do you?" He directed the question back to her.

                "Truthfully?"

                "Truthfully."

                "Not for a while."

                 "Me too."

                "Then, what now?" She asked again.

                "How about we let de fates decide?" He suggested.

                "Ah like that." She agreed.

                "Then it's up to de fates den." He solidified their decision.

                "Fates been doin' a pretty good job." She commented as a small smile appeared on her serene face.

                "Can't complain from over here." He added in while he smiled contently.

                "Remy?"

                "Oui?"

                "Ah love ya." She said.

                "Love y' too, Rogue. Always have…"

                "Always will." She finished.

-------------------------  
  
 


End file.
